


A Living Shadow ➣Gellert Grindelwald X Reader!Daughter

by eekhoorntje



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), fantastic beasts the crimes of grindelwald - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fantastic Beasts, Gellert Grindelwald X Reader - Freeform, Gellert Grindelwald's daughter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 47,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eekhoorntje/pseuds/eekhoorntje
Summary: After a long life of questions and sorrow, (Y/N) finally gets the chance to find out who her parents are. Together with her best friend, Robert Flynn, she ventures out into the world, looking for the people that brought her to this world. However, once her true heritage is finally revealed it leaves her distraught and uncertain.As she seeks for her father and joins his cause in a desperate attempt to get to know him better, she realizes that he was not at all what she had hoped for.A long journey lies ahead of them, and choices have to be made. And as she grows closer to him, she will be torn between the two worlds she has found herself in and she will be forced to choose between the two greatest wizards of all time.~Enjoy~Disclaimer: I do not own Fantastic Beasts or any of the characters except those I made up.
Relationships: Gellert Grindelwald X OC, Reader x OC
Comments: 17
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1 ➛Golden Advice

I had never been able to understand. But, then again, why would I? I was merely a child that could not see why my parents didn't want me. It brought me a lot of insecurity and pain, to think that I was not good enough for them or that they didn't want me.

I had not lived a perfect life. But I survived the abuse, verbal and physical. And now, I was about to graduate Hogwarts and make my own choices about what to do with my life for once.

I still remembered the day that Professor Dumbledore came to the orphanage. He had been my only visitor during the entire stay. He got me out of there and brought me to Hogwarts, where I could learn magic.

I was most grateful for him. He saved me from the life I thought was impossible to escape, and helped me through my frequent periods of darkness. He felt more like a friend than a teacher. Mostly, because he seemed to understand what I was going through. Sadly, he was one of the few.

Now, I was making my way through the main entrance with all the other seventh years, leaving the castle at a slow pace.

I closed my eyes momentarily and heard the conversation I had had with Dumbledore echo through my mind.

_''Please, Professor. Who are my parents?''_

_Before he could answer, I quickly added, ''I know you know.''_ _He had always denied he had any knowledge on the subject. I never bought it for a second._

_He sighed and leaned against the desk, hands in his pockets. ''I know you're eager to find your parents now that you're leaving Hogwarts, but I want you to really think about this. About the consequences it might have.''_

_He closed his bag and started to walk away. I watched him go and could feel a subtle aching in my chest. This might be one of the last private conversations I was going to have with him. Therefore it felt like I was letting my final chance slip through my fingers._

_I watched him reach for the doorknob until he suddenly paused and spun around. ''Looking forward is a good thing to do, but don't forget to look behind you, every once in a while,'' he said as his eyes twinkled and he smiled._

T _he door shut behind him and I frowned in frustration as I turned around to get my bag from the desk. But as I lifted it, a small, folded piece of parchment fell from the desk and on the floor._

_I quickly picked it up as I scanned the room with a frown. Unfolding the parchment, I noticed there was something written on it._

_''Naomie Peterson,'' I whispered under my breath. A grin spread across my face and I realized that Professor Dumbledore had, nevertheless, decided to give me a head start._

I smiled as I felt the note in my pocket. I had a lead to whom my mother was. All I had to do now was find her.

I threw a sideways glance to Robert, my best friend, and squeezed his hand gently to catch his attention.

''I know my mother's name,'' I whispered, so only he could hear it.

He stared at me, his mouth agape. ''How?''

I smiled. ''I'll explain everything when we're on the train. Will you help me find her?'' I asked him hopefully. He seemed to hesitate before he nodded. ''Definitely. I'll always help you,'' he said with a smile as he squeezed my hand in return.

Once we were seated on the train, I started explaining what had happened in Dumbledore's office. He was aware that I was trying to find my parents. He was grinning at the end. ''Dumbledore might not be as much of an ass as I initially thought,'' he said.

After Dumbledore had denied telling me anything for the hundredth time, Robert had called him names because he found it unacceptable that he would keep such information from me.

I smiled at him but looked out the window with a frown. Robert rambled on for a minute, but my mind had already started drifting.

I was ripped from my thoughts as he suddenly fell silent. ''What's the matter? Haven't you been waiting for this, for like, your whole life?'' he asked as he raised an eyebrow.

I sighed and turned to him. ''I did, but Dumbledore said he wasn't _allowed_ to say anything. What does that mean?''

Robert shrugged. ''It's probably just something the orphanage asked him to do. Don't worry about it too much,'' he said as he sat down beside me and squeezed my hand. ''We're finally going to discover who your parents are!'' he said excitedly as an attempt to lift my spirits. ''Thanks, Bobby,'' I laughed.

''Besides. How can they not be great, they made you,'' he said with a content smile. ''Even though your hair's a little weird.'' he ruffled my short, platinum blonde hair and grinned at me. ''Leave my hair alone, it can't help but be white,'' I said as I slapped his hand away. We laughed and at that moment, I forgot my worries and sorrows. But if I had known what awaited me, I would never have guessed the surprises that the world held in store for me.


	2. Chapter 2 ➛Broken Pieces

Graduation was exciting but not as exciting as the fact that I was _finally_ going to be able to find my parents.

The train rode on as Robert and I talked about what my parents might be like. We were making plans on what to do, too. We decided we would stay at his parents' house because it was desolate and no one would see us using magic.

Robert was rich and lived in a big house. His parents were decent and nice, a thousand times better than the orphanage.

Now I was finally of age, I would not be forced to return there. I could do what I want now.

I was glad I was allowed to stay with Robert. Especially because now we could dedicate all our time and energy to the search.

As the train slowed to a halt, I stood up and grinned at him widely. ''We're free,'' I whispered as I pulled him up. ''And we're going to find my parents.'' Excitement started rushing through my veins and I could feel my throat constrict momentarily.

We made our way out of the train, hauling our luggage along. I could see Robert's parents standing on the platform, smiles on their faces. As soon as Robert was in their reach, he was pulled in for a tight hug by his mother.

''Look at you. Our very own graduate,'' she said with a proud smile and tears in her eyes. I watched the scene with a smile of my own. _Maybe I'll have that, too, when I find them?_ I thought unsurely as I watched Robert with his parents. _Maybe they didn't choose to give me up but were forced to._

I smiled once more, as they turned to me and invited me to come along and follow them to a quiet spot where we could disapparate.

As always it was a strange feeling once we reappeared. My stomach flipped, and I was starting to feel nauseous but not as badly as the first time I disapparated. We walked along until their house came into view and I smiled.

This was going to be my new home.

Weeks went by in which we checked records, visited communities, and asked around. We even checked some graveyards when we passed.

It was harder than I had expected. I felt stupid to have thought it easy to find someone by only their name. However, I refused to give up. I wanted to meet my parents. I _needed_ to meet them.

One morning I woke up, feeling utterly disappointed by the way things were going. We hadn't discovered a single thing about this Naomie Peterson.

My room was dark, and the temptation to stay in bed, beneath the warm covers was overwhelming. Nevertheless, I forced myself to get up. I had known since the beginning it wouldn't be easy to find them, especially because all I had was a name, but I had promised myself not to give up.

As I quickly dressed up, I made my way downstairs and joined the family Flynn for breakfast.

''Will that criminal never stop?'' Mr.Flynn said suddenly, as I sat down and took a piece of toast. He shut the daily newspaper and buried his face in his hand. ''Calm down, dear. There's no point in fretting about it, better let it rest. You're already doing everything you can,'' Mrs.Flynn said encouragingly as she took his hand. ''You'll catch him.''

Mr.Flynn was an Auror. He worked for the Ministry of Magic. There was a lot of pressure on the Aurors, especially now that there had been a breakout.

Robert glanced at me and suddenly turned to his father. ''Dad? Can I see?'' he asked as he held his hand out for the paper. Mr.Flynn handed it over with a look of curiosity.

As soon as Robert had the newspaper in his hands, he showed me a picture of a 'wanted' poster of Gellert Grindelwald.

''I think I just found your dad,'' he said with a grin as he pointed at the picture. I glared at him. ''Robert, don't joke about that,'' Mrs.Flynn said softly. ''Yep,'' he said as he switched glances between me and the picture, ignoring his mother. ''Same nose, same chin, same face, same hair. All you're missing is the eyes,'' he said seriously. My glare intensified and I threw a piece of toast at him.

''Well, that mystery is solved,'' he said as he put down the newspaper. ''Robert!'' Mrs.Flynn said. He irritatedly looked at his mother. ''At least I'm not half-bird,'' I whispered over the table.

''I don't care. I love being a bird. Flying, sky-high, higher than any man...'' I shot him a glare. He returned an apologetic bow of the head. ''Or woman, has ever been.''

Then he grinned again. ''Besides, I could come in handy in this quest to find your parents.''

He had me there. His abilities had always been more of a blessing, especially when we were breaking rules or when we required a different perspective.

''Okay. Well, in that case, we better make up, or else I won't be able to take advantage of your _abilities_ ,'' I said as I reached out a hand. He shook it and watched me with a small grin before we started laughing. Mr and Mrs.Flynn watched us confusedly as we laughed, wholeheartedly.

A few days later, Robert and I went to the city to run some errands for his parents. I decided I wanted to go to the orphanage and see if they might have some documentation on me. I didn't expect them to since I had only been with them in the summer since I wasn't allowed to stay at Hogwarts.

As soon as we were in the city, I started to feel unsettled. And too soon, we were standing in front of the orphanage in which I had been stuck for my entire childhood, and I started to feel nauseous. However, I ignored it and opened the doors nevertheless, stepping into the damp, cold hallway I could clearly remember. The air felt thick and dusty.

I stood in the middle of the halfway, watching the room in unease. ''Are you OK?'' Robert asked softly. I breathed slowly, feeling overwhelmed by sadness and loneliness. I shook my head to try and get rid of them before turning to Robert. ''I'm fine.''

We proceeded down the hallway. I could hear children screaming upstairs and I closed my eyes to the horrifying, piercing sound. ''Let's be quick,'' I whispered as I started rushing up the stairs, heading for that one room everyone knew to avoid.

''The matron's office,'' I whispered as we stood in front of the closed door. I raised a trembling hand, before softly knocking three times on the door. ''Enter,'' a dull voice said. It sounded dead. Lifeless. Yet angry.

The door opened and the face I have dreaded for years came into view. ''Ah,'' she said as she sat up straight.''I was wondering when we might run into you again,'' she watched me over the top of her spectacles.

I tried to speak, but my lips were sealed shut. My throat felt constricted. I couldn't breathe. Her piercing eyes bored into my skull and I remembered every single time I got a lashing from her. Her high pitched giggling and her sadistic grin.

Robert noticed my state of despair and stepped forward. ''(Y/N) has been trying to find her parents. We're looking for information on her family.''

The matron's expression remained unchanged. ''Why come to me?'' she said uninterested. ''Might you have documentation on me?'' I whispered, finally finding my voice. ''We might. I'll ask Josephine,'' she said as she sipped her tea. I felt an ache in my chest. _Josephine? Please, don't let it be her._ ''I need to know now,'' I said as I fought the tears.

The matron looked at me annoyed before she got up and headed for the door at a quick pace, ignoring the fact Robert and I had to run to keep up with her.

On our way to the kitchen, I heard a soft sobbing sound and realized the door next to me was ajar.

I could feel my heart crumble as I peered through the crack in the door and noticed a little girl, not much older than five, sitting on the edge of her bed, head bowed down as she looked at her hands and wrists, which had clear, burning, red marks on them. Lashing.

I closed my eyes as I could feel hot tears filling my eyes once more, and I quickly turned away. ''(Y/N),'' Robert said as he took my arm and pulled me along. ''Come on, we're so close,'' he said as we followed the heartless matron once more.

We descended some stairs and the familiar stench of the kitchen entered my nostrils. We passed a counter filled with dirty dishes, all stacked on top of one another.

Suddenly the matron halted and we almost bumped into her. She glared at us but remained silent. ''Josephine!'' she called, shrilly. We heard a bustling before young Josephine entered the room through the door.

''Yes?'' she said as she hurried toward us. I closed my eyes as the familiar face of Josephine came into view. It was her. She was still stuck here. I felt a wave of sympathy flow over me

Her gaze settled on me. ''Well, well. If it isn't...'' but before she could finish her sentence, the matron had interrupted her. ''Yes, yes. I'll leave them with you, good luck,'' she said as she glared at the three of us before heading back to her office. I glared back, once she had her back turned toward us. She still treated her as badly as before.

''She seemed to have gotten worse since the last time I was here,'' I whispered to Josephine. She sighed. ''I've lost track. I'm just trying to stay alive,'' she said. She looked exhausted. Dark circles had formed beneath her eyes and her eyes themselves looked lifeless. Empty.

''What can I do for you?'' she asked softly, wiping her hands on her apron. ''I wondered if you maybe have any documentation on me?'' I asked hopefully.

She smiled. ''If you'll follow me,'' she said. Her eyes lit up a bit, and as we were walking down a new corridor, I watched Josephine walk. She had a limp. ''Why don't you just leave?'' I asked her softly, knowing that her limp probably wasn't an accident. It wasn't only the children that were abused here.

Another sigh. ''Where would I go? There's no place for me in this world,'' she said tiredly. We fell silent and neither of us said a word until we reached a single door at the end of the corridor. ''We keep documentation on the kids that are in our care in the orphanage itself. I think you're lucky. Yours might still be in there.'' She smiled at me, but I had the feeling it wasn't genuine.

I felt an ache in my chest as I watched her open the door. She was truly stuck in this awful place.

''Here you go,'' she said as the door opened and we stepped inside. Several rats scurried along the walls as we entered, searching for a means of escape. I closed my eyes to the foul stench but proceeded nevertheless.

There were some drawers with letters on them. The plaques had started to fade, but if you looked closely you could recognize the letter that was engraved in it. She opened the drawer with the first letter of my last name and started looking through the documents. ''Aha, here it is,'' she said, pulling a rather thin case of files from the drawer.

''Here you go,'' she said as she handed me the documents. ''You were right on time. I think if it stayed any longer, the rats might've eaten it.''

I gave her a grateful smile and hugged her tightly. ''Thank you,'' I whispered in her ear as I felt tears rolling down my cheeks. ''I'm finally going to know who my parents are,'' I said, more to myself than to anyone else.

As I retreated I looked at her with a sad smile. ''Please, promise me that when you get the chance, you will leave this place. It's not where I want to see you live the rest of your life. You've been here long enough,'' I told her as I took her hand and squeezed it gently.

She sighed but nodded nevertheless. ''I'm happy you've found your way out of here. Please, make something of your life,'' she said in return.

I nodded and hugged her one last time before I glanced at Robert and we took our leave.

Once we were outside and I felt the wind against my face again I realized how badly the state of the orphanage was. I glanced around the street but quickly regretted it.

My eyes fell on a figure standing in an alley. He had his back turned to me and he seemed to be talking to someone. But as he turned around, my eyes widened.

On the other side of the street, stood Gellert Grindelwald, staring right back at me.

Our eyes locked and I felt a strange sense of familiarity, and I mouthed his name before he turned back around and disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3 ➛Ties of Family

‘’(Y/N)?’’ 

Robert was waving a hand in front of my eyes. ‘’(Y/N), are you OK?’’ he asked, as he manoeuvred around me to look me in my eyes. Only then, he managed to pull me from the trance I had been in. 

I shook my head in an attempt to clear it. ‘’Sorry?’’ I said, as I slowly focused on his face, frowning. I tried to look over his shoulder at the alley where I thought I had just seen Grindelwald. ‘’Is something wrong?’’ he asked as he caught my gaze once more. 

‘’Didn’t you see him?’’ I asked him softly, as I took a step back. ‘’I mean, he’s quite hard to miss,’’ I stated as I, once more, glanced at the alley. ‘’Who? What are you talking about?’’ Robert asked, his voice now sounding anxious and worried. 

I looked at him, finally feeling my thoughts sorting themselves out. ‘’Never mind. I must’ve imagined it,’’ I said swiftly. I smiled at him when his expression didn’t change and waved the file case in front of his eyes. ‘’We did it. We finally have information,’’ I said as I took his arm and dragged him to an alley so we could disapparate. 

Despite the little play I put on for Robert, as not to worry him, I wondered if what I had seen had not been a figment of my imagination. If, maybe, just maybe, I had just sighted the most wanted, and probably, the most dangerous wizard in the entire world. 

  
  


**Grindelwald’s P.O.V (Third Person)**

The cold air hit his cheeks as he appeared in the middle of the forest. His feet sunk a few millimetres into the crunching snow beneath, making his feet feel cold, even through his boots. His breath formed little clouds of condensing as he breathed in and out. 

He still saw her in his mind's eye. He could still feel that strange connection he suddenly felt when her eyes met his. And she. She seemed to see right through his disguise like it was nothing.

Had he all imagined it? Or was there something about this girl that he seemed unable to comprehend or foresee?

He sat down on a rock near the frozen lake and watched the subtle cracks in its surface. The wind blew through his short, platinum blonde hair, ruffling it. 

Her face seemed familiar to him. Her eyes. As if he’d seen them before. And her hair. She had the same hair as him, which was something he found strange. He had never seen anyone before with the same hair colour as himself. She had even mumbled his name, for heaven’s sake!

He shook his head and rubbed his eyes. ‘’Surely it was nothing more than a coincidence,’’ he told himself as he stood and stared at the shining lake.  _ Or was it?  _

He frowned, let out a yell and grabbed his wand, sending a flash of bright red light into the lake, piercing the ice with a loud, convincing crack, before watching it melt away around the edge where his spell had hit.

He swallowed, relaxed his expression and started striding away, disapparating as he went, returning to his lair, leaving behind the broken surface of a once beautiful sight. 

  
  


Once we were seated at the dinner table, I carefully opened the file, feeling the nerves and excitement returning. For now, I had decided to ignore the encounter with Grindelwald and thought it better to leave it as it was and first find my parents. 

I wasn’t even sure it had actually been him. It could’ve been my imagination, my mind conjuring up strange sights and people because of everything that was going on in my head.

Robert and I sat opposite each other, the file resting on the table in between us. ‘’This is it. This is the moment I’ve been waiting for for  _ years _ ,’’ I smiled and Robert grinned in return. ‘’So why wait, come on, open it!’’ he said as he impatiently nudged the files toward me.

I took them and immediately noticed my hands started trembling again.  _ What if you find something you don’t want to know?  _

The thought came sudden but unwanted. I was nervous enough already. I couldn’t use these thoughts at the moment. So, ignoring it and deciding to do it quickly so as not to have any more of these thoughts, I opened the case and looked at the first page. 

My mind was racing as I read the first few words. After staying silent for several seconds, Robert caught my gaze and watched me questioningly. ‘’So? What does it say?’’ he asked impatiently. 

I shrugged and said, ‘’basically, it confirms that the name of my mother  _ is  _ Naomie Peterson. It also states her date of birth, which is actually in two days. However, the identity of my father is unknown.’’ I sighed tiredly. 

‘’Can I see?’’

I passed him the page before I continued to the next. On which, to my greatest surprise, was stated where my mother lived. ‘’Bobby,’’ I whispered, my voice barely audible. ‘’Look,’’ I said incredulously as I passed him the page. He took it curiously, scanning the contents. I saw his gaze halt on the address. 

‘’We know where she lives,’’ I state calmly before locking eyes with him. There is a curt silence before we both burst out laughing. ‘’We know where my mother is!’’ I shouted with obvious glee overflowing my voice. I sprang up from my chair and started dancing around. ‘’I’m going to meet my mother!’’ I yelled happily. 

‘’And maybe,’’ I said as I stopped and turned to Robert. ‘’She can tell me about my dad!’’ I watched Robert look at me with a broad grin before he, too, stood up and we started dancing together. 

‘’We found them,’’ I whispered, suddenly overwhelmed by emotion. ‘’We actually found them. Finally…’’ I sat down and felt tears form in my eyes. I knew now, that all my efforts had been rewarded, and I was finally going to take what I deserved. Which was knowledge of my actual heritage?

  
  


The cold wind hit our faces as we arrived at the edge of the village in which my mother lived. Or used to live. 

The address mentioned in my files were recorded when I was brought to the orphanage. There was a chance she wasn’t here at all, but I tried to ignore that possibility. Mostly because every time I thought of it it sent a wave of anxiety through my stomach and the nerves almost got me to throw up.

We followed the signs and roads until we came to a desolate cottage which looked abandoned. 

This was the house the address belonged to, which meant my mother was inside. 

I strode forward toward the cottage, no longer being able to keep in my nerves and insecurities. I sped toward the door, Robert at my heels, calling for me to slow down. I ignored him, his voice only a faint sound in the back of my mind. 

I noticed a graveyard further down the road. Expensive looking stones were sitting on the soil, marking the place where a dead body was buried below. I shivered at the thought and returned my attention to the cottage.

Then suddenly I stood in front of the door, knocking three times, then taking a step back. Robert finally caught up with me, trying to catch his breath. He bent over on his knees, but I was too preoccupied with the fact I was about to see my mother. 

We stood there for several seconds before I knocked again, impatiently leaning on the balls of my feet. When the door remained shut I moved to a window and peered inside. There was no light, no movement.

I could already feel the fear creeping up on me when there was suddenly a voice behind us. ‘’Can I ask what you’re doing?’’ 

I turned around, my breathing quick and my heart hammering in my chest. 

My eyes locked with that of a woman with grey eyes, brown hair and a big scar on her right cheek. Her accent indicated she was not originally from there. She watched us with an eyebrow raised. ‘’Well?’’

I glanced at Robert before stepping forward. ‘’I’m sorry, but are you, Naomie Peterson?’’ I asked the woman softly. She looked me up and down, settling on my face. ‘’Sadly, no. Naomie passed away sixteen years ago,’’ the woman replied, her face falling.

There fell a silence between us and I felt a sudden emptiness inside. I felt my hopes go up in smoke. 

If my mother was dead, then how was I to find my father. How was I to get to know  _ her? _

I felt tears form in my eyes, but I made no move to wipe them away. I was paralyzed. Unable to move or speak. Robert came up behind me and placed an arm around my shoulder, squeezing it gently. The woman watched me sympathetically before softly asking me, ‘’Do you happen to be (Y/N)?’’ she asked softly as she took a step closer. 

I looked at her, ripped from my thoughts. Opening my mouth and feeling the dryness that made my voice crack. ‘’Yes...How did you know?’’ I couldn’t do more than whisper. I had seemed to have lost my ability to speak properly. 

She then smiled. ‘’You look like her,’’ she said softly. Then she sighed. ‘’I’m Naomie’s sister. My name is Anne Peterson,’’ she said. ‘’Or, Peters.’’

She waited a minute to let this sink in before she continued, ‘’I was heading for her grave. It’s her birthday today,’’ she said with a smile. ‘’I wondered if maybe you’d like to accompany me?’’

I nodded and watched her walk past us toward the graveyard we had seen earlier. I took a deep, shaking breath before following her. I was trembling. My eyes were watering and my cheeks were red from the cold as were my nose and ears. 

I couldn’t believe that she was actually dead. That Robert and I had been tracking down a dead woman for the past few weeks. Months even. 

I swallowed and looked forward, realizing that we had almost reached the entrance of the cemetery which was my mother’s final resting place. Somehow, now I knew she was buried in that place, it felt less scary than before. 

The thought made me sad that I would never be able to see her, to hug her or have a conversation with her. Anne, or Aunt Anne I realized, stopped in front of a big archway which was the entrance into the cemetery. 

‘’Are you alright, dear?’’ Anne asked as she turned to me and took my hand in her gloved one. I nodded with a small smile before turning to face the big stone archway. ‘’This is where my mother is?’’ I asked her softly, my voice breaking at the end. 

‘’Yes,’’ she replied sadly. ‘’Come, let me show you,’’ she said as she passed under the archway and entered the cemetery. I followed her. 

As we passed smooth, marble gravestones my chest felt tight and a lump formed in my throat. 

She led us to an old looking gravestone. There obviously wasn’t any maintenance done on the small burial grounds, because leaves covered the ground everywhere. 

As she halted in front of the gravestone. She pulled out a short wand and muttered under her breath. A small bouquet of flowers appeared at the feet of the gravestone.

I couldn’t breathe. It said: 

_ Naomie Peters _

_ A beloved sister and daughter.  _

I felt a pang of sadness. She was my mother, yet there was nothing on there that might say anything about the fact that she had me. 

Suddenly I felt angry with her. Angry with the woman that was buried beneath my feet for giving me up. I had made excuses for her. Reasons why she might not have kept me.

I turned to Anne and watched her with tears in my eyes. ‘’Why did she give me up?’’ I asked, my voice a little more aggressive than I had intended. ‘’She was sick,’’ she replied. ‘’It was also that sickness that took her life sixteen years ago,’’ she explained softly. 

‘’She couldn’t care for you anymore. Not even after her disease started to show less extreme symptoms. She was still sick.’’

I looked at the gravestone with tears in my eyes. ‘’Then why didn’t I go to my dad? Why didn’t he care for me, why didn’t you? Aren’t you family?’’ I asked, fighting the tears. ‘’Because I, myself, wasn’t more than a child back then. I might look old, but let that not deceive you.’’

Then her expression turned to the ground and she said, her voice barely audible. ‘’As for your father, he didn’t know of your existence. He still doesn’t, quite frankly. Besides, he was in no condition to carry for a child. Nor will he ever be,’’ she said angrily. 

I watched her confused. ‘’You look like him too,’’ she said as her gaze settled on my face once more. ‘’Mostly because of your hair, but you have a lot of his features too,’’ she stated. I looked into her eyes and saw a sad, sympathetic one in her eyes. 

‘’Do you know who my father is?’’ I asked her softly, my eyes widening, a new glint of hope entering my system. 

‘’I do,’’ she stated, her hair ruffling in the wind. ‘’But they made me swear not to tell anyone. Least of all, you. If I did, or if anyone did, you wouldn’t be allowed to go to Hogwarts.’’

I watched her in confusion and glanced at Robert who shrugged. ‘’Who made you swear this?’’ I asked her urgently. 

She sighed. ‘’The Ministry of Magic. They said that if you were aware you might form a danger to yourself and to others.’’

Her tale started sounding more and more strange and ominous. I started getting an anxious feeling in my stomach. Her inability to tell me right away frustrated me. 

‘’Well, I’m off age now. There’s nothing they can do,’’ I told her as I took her hands in mine. She looked away in a desperate attempt to avoid eye contact. 

I took a deep breath, and as she returned her gaze toward me, I asked her, ‘’Please, Anne. Who is my father?’’

Her eyes were tearful now, and as she opened her mouth to speak, my world seemed to stop moving, until her words hit me, and I realized the shocking truth. 

‘’Gellert Grindelwald.’’

  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4 ➛The Price of Trust

My body went rigid, my eyes locked on Anne’s. The shock that even Robert was radiating pierced the numbness I was feeling. 

I stared at her until the corners of my mouth twitched and curled up into a faint grin. If someone had walked past who had no knowledge of the situation, they might think me mad. That’s how I looked when I said, ‘’You’re joking, right?’’ I asked her with a hollow chuckle. ‘’Because of my hair?’’ 

Anne was watching me seriously. How could I trust her? Was she really who she said she was? 

‘’Right!?’’ I said forcefully. She shook her head slowly, her eyes never leaving mine. ‘’It might not have been my place to tell you, but you have a right to know,’’ she said softly. 

I watched her with an expression of horror. ‘’You’re really serious?’’ She nodded. ‘’This has to be a joke,’’ I said, tears now starting to well up in my eyes. I turned to Robert for support, but all he did was stare at me. 

He blinked a few times before looking away and turning his gaze to the ground. ‘’I-I need a minute,’’ he said apologetically. Before I could say anything to stop him, he had already made his way from the cemetery. I watched him disappear behind the cottage before he reappeared in his raven-form and flew toward the forest in the distance. 

I turned to Anne, her expression hadn’t changed. I had so many questions and they all seemed to come out at once. ‘’How could she...why would she...with him...me…’’

‘’Calm down, child.’’ She placed a comforting arm around my shoulders and she led me to one of the stone benches. ‘’I can only imagine what this must be like for you,’’ she said. 

We sat a few moments in silence, long enough for me to clear my head and regain my ability to speak. ‘’Ask whatever you want to know. I’ll try to answer as best as I can,’’ she said kindly as I turned to her. 

I took a deep breath before asking the question that was bothering me most. ‘’Why would she be with him?’’

She sighed and started explaining. ‘’Naomie knew him from before he had risen to power. However, they started a romantical relationship when he was starting to rally followers. They kept it a secret, afraid of the fact what people might’ve done if they knew.’’

I listened carefully but still didn’t understand why she would be with him. ‘’She always said she knew a different side of him. She had never approved of his methods, she said that that was the reason why she left in the end. I never bought it, I have always thought there was another reason for her sudden homecoming.’’

I sighed. ‘’Why didn’t you try to get her back home? I mean, you know what kind of person he is.’’

‘’I didn’t know. I didn’t know until after she had returned home and the Ministry of Magic was knocking on the door, telling us that Naomie was pregnant with Gellert Grindelwald’s child,’’ she explained. ‘’Which was you.’’

I stared at her. ‘’He doesn’t know I exist? He doesn’t even know she was pregnant? Why didn’t she tell him?’’

She shrugged. ‘’I think she didn’t know, yet. Besides, I think she was convinced she didn’t need him to raise a child. But then she became sick and not even the most skilled wizard could cure her,’’ she said as she placed a hand on mine. 

‘’I’m sorry,’’ she said softly. From the corner of my eye, I could see her hand subtly moving inside her coat where I knew she kept her wand. 

‘’I’m truly sorry.’’ It sounded harsh now, almost angry. She then pulled her wand from her coat, pointing it at me. 

I was lucky I had seen her hand moving, otherwise, I might not have had the time to react and jump away from her, my own wand raised. 

‘’You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this. People like you belong in prison. I’m glad Dumbledore hasn’t managed to keep his yap shut, otherwise, the Ministry wouldn’t have sent me after you,’’ she said, her expression now maniacal. 

My hand trembled and my eyes were watering. A flash of bright red light pierced the air as she sent a curse at me which I dodged by jumping away, seeking cover behind several big gravestones.

She walked around the gravestone, expecting to see me. But when she didn’t, she looked around, looking for me and said, ‘’Fortunately for me, he had to give you some clue that might’ve led you to the truth. Now you have the truth and you may rot in Azkaban, demon’s spawn,’’ she shrieked triumphantly. 

I was trying to disapparate, but for some reason, I couldn’t. I listened closely to her footsteps and her breathing. 

I was standing pressed against one of the surrounding walls, covered in ivy. Dumbledore had taught me a spell which would make my body blend in with my surroundings. However my shadow was still visible and if I’d move, the spell would stop working. So, I stood, stock still, covered by ivy, praying the crazy lady would leave. 

‘’Come out, come out, wherever you are!’’ she said, scanning the area. Suddenly her eyes settled on me and my heart stopped beating when she said, ‘’Gotcha’’ And grinned victoriously. She sent a curse but I ducked out of the way. Instead, it hid the wall behind and left a smouldering scorch mark on the ivy behind me.

‘’You can’t escape, better come out,’’ she said with a maniacal chuckle. However hard I tried to find a way out, I knew she was right. I knew there was no other way out than to defeat her. 

I took a deep breath and swallowed down my anxiety before I pushed myself off the ground and appeared from behind the gravestone. 

I glared at her as I stepped forward until I stood opposite her. ‘’You’re finally going to get what you deserve,’’ she spat as she sent a curse at me. I quickly reacted and returned one at her.

Our spells hit and we were duelling before either of us knew it. 

‘’You should never have been born!’’ she yelled at me. ‘’They should’ve killed you once you were born. I knew, all along where this would end. One person or another would’ve said something at some point.’’ 

She fell silent, locked eyes with me and grinned, ‘’But maybe it’s not all that bad. Now I get to blow your head off and say it was an accident,’’ she grinned sickeningly. 

Her words were meant to distract me, to pull me from my concentration. And no matter how hard I tried to ignore them, they seemed to bore right into my skull. I knew she wasn’t the only one who thought about me like that. I hadn’t done anything wrong, yet, I was being treated like a criminal.

Tears started to fill my sight, and I had to add another hand for support. I was losing, I could feel it. 

I felt the gravel shift beneath my feet as I fought the urge to let go. The duel was sucking up my energy. Was there any point? There was no way I would win now.

I was about to let go when suddenly there was a loud yell. ‘’Leave her alone!’’ The yell was followed by a flash of bright light. It hit the woman on the shoulder and she flew away several yards.

_ Robert!  _ I thought happily as the spells dissolved and I turned to the entrance where he was standing. ‘’Come on, let’s go,’’ he urged. But I was already running down the path toward him.

I grabbed onto him once I had reached the archway. ‘’Disapparate. Now!’’ 

I glanced back at the crazy woman and saw her sitting up, glaring at us. But just before my vision faded, I saw her lips curl into a subtle grin.

  
  
  


‘’You saved my life, Bobby,’’ I exclaimed dumbfounded as we appeared in front of the Flynns' estate. ‘’Come, let’s get inside before some other person from the Ministry shows up.’’

He grabbed me by the wrist and started dragging me along until we were standing in front of the door.

I watched him from behind.  _ How do I know he’s not convinced I’m better off dead, too?  _ I yanked my arm from his grip. ‘’How do I know you’re not one of them too?’’ I asked suspiciously, as tears had started coming to my eyes once more. 

He watched me perplexed. ‘’Is that a serious question?’’ He seemed genuinely hurt and angry. I shrugged but kept my distance. ‘’We’ve known each other for seven years. I know you for you, I don’t care who your parents are. You should not be held accountable for their actions. I know who  _ you  _ are and what kind of person you are.’’

I closed my eyes and sighed. ‘’I’m sorry. I’m just so overwhelmed and shocked.’’ He nodded sympathetically before scanning the grounds and opening the door. ‘’Now, let’s get inside before more people come looking for you.’’

I followed him inside and heard the door close behind me, and I finally felt safe once more. 

**Grindelwald’s P.O.V**

It has been several days now since he had seen the mysterious girl, and yet, she was still on his mind. He could not seem to forget about the connection he had felt and the familiarity he had experienced. 

He was sitting behind his desk, rubbing his face tiredly. He was annoyed, yet intrigued. He found it annoying that he had no control over what he felt and what he experienced. But what intrigued him was the question: What was it that made this girl special? 

Why was it that he felt drawn to her? 

Despite the overwhelming feelings, he tried his best to ignore it, for now, and focus on what lay ahead. He had a rally to plan. 

  
  



	5. Chapter 5 ➛The Quiet World

The shock was still fresh, however, my mind was racing. Nothing the woman had said was trustworthy information. Despite the uncertainty of the situation, I had a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach that wouldn't vanish, not even when I told myself she had lied.

I was lying on my bed in the room I was to use for however long I stayed with Robert and his family. My thoughts were scrambled, my mind jumping from one thought to the next.

If Gellert Grindelwald was my father, there must be someone who knew about it. There must be someone I can trust who could tell me the truth?

I sat up, groaning in frustration. I rubbed my tired eyes as I sighed and rested my head in my arms. What was I supposed to do? Should I believe what she had said? The part about him might've seemed quite solid, but how am I to know what was truth and what was not.

I took a few deep breaths in an attempt to quiet down my mind. And when I did, my eyes fell on the surface of the desk opposite the bed. A piece of parchment laid on top of it. ''Dumbledore,'' I muttered under my breath.

I slid off the bed and approached the desk where parchment, ink and my quill laid. I opened the bottle and scribbled a quick letter before fitting it into an envelope and heading downstairs to use the wax seal of the family Flynn.

I headed toward Mr.Flynn's study. I was sunken in thoughts as I approached the door and I didn't notice it was ajar and voices could be heard from inside until I was standing near enough to hear them.

I recognized the voices of Mr and Mrs.Flynn. They sounded earnest.

''I can't deny them, Alice. I could get fired. Besides, they _know_ she's here.''

I gasped quietly. So the crazy woman at the cemetery _really_ did work for the Ministry of Magic.

I heard Mrs.Flynn sigh. ''It's not fair. The poor child has done nothing wrong.

''I know. But if I don't do this they can send _me_ to Azkaban. If we don't bring her in, I will be taken into custody for complicity in a criminal act.'' He sighed. ''Grindelwald is rallying his followers, we can't risk her going there to see him. He will do what he does to everyone, manipulate her into joining him.''

I heard a soft sob come from Mrs.Flynn and Mr.Flynn embracing her. ''When will they be here?'' she whispered. It was only from Mr.Flynn's reply that I knew what she had asked, her voice had been too soft for me to hear. ''Tomorrow at dawn,'' he said as she pulled away. Sighing once more. ''I just hope we're making the right decision,'' she said.

The letter hung loosely in my hands, about to fall, as I stared at the door with tears in my eyes. They were handing me over! How could this be possible? How could I be held accountable for what my father has done?

Footsteps neared the door and as I was ripped from my thoughts, I dashed away, heading back to my room where I would be planning my departure.

That night at dinner I couldn't get myself to look any of the Flynn's in the eye. Not even...no. Especially not Robert, since he was probably the one who had betrayed me.

However interesting their conversations might've been, my silence was noticed almost immediately. ''Dear, are you alright?'' Mrs.Flynn suddenly asked me, interrupting the conversation Robert and his father were having.

How was I supposed to look up and talk to her, knowing they were about to take the rest of my life away from me.

I remained silent and stopped pricking into my food. ''(Y/N)?'' Robert asked from beside me.

I lifted my head and looked at Mrs.Flynn, fighting the tears with all my might. ''Could I be excused?'' I asked, my voice breaking halfway. She nodded slowly. I stood up, my chair scraping the floor as I pushed it back. Without saying a word I left the table and headed upstairs. And as I went, I could hear Robert explaining we had a rough day.

Once I was in my room, I leaned against the door, tears streaming down my cheeks as I slid down to the floor. I cried all my pain away until my eyes hurt and my nose was dripping. The sky had gone dark and the moon was shining through the window, plunging me in soft light.

What felt like hours had gone by and there was a soft knock on the door and a voice sounded, ''Are you alright, (Y/N)?'' It was Mrs.Flynn. She sounded genuinely concerned, but the knowledge that she was turning me in made my chest ache with betrayal.

''I'm fine,'' I replied, trying to sound as normal as possible. I didn't manage a very good voice, however, she sighed and told me they were going to bed and if I needed anything I could get it.

 _What I need is to get away from here,_ I thought angrily. I listened as her footsteps faded and the creaking of the floor betraying her location with every step.

I stared at the window with a frown and knew that now was the time. I pulled my trunk from under the bed and started packing up my stuff, getting ready to leave.

I had no idea where I would be staying, however, I did know where I was going next. There was someone I would like to talk to.

The darkness was complete, and only the illuminated tip of my wand pierced it. I was standing in front of the castle. The castle I had been taught how to do magic for the past seven years.

My feet ached a little from the walk from Hogsmeade and the cold pierced my boots and froze my toes.

Now I had finally arrived at the castle I realized I didn't have any idea how to get in. My eyes started prickling at the cold and emotion overwhelming me. Until suddenly I heard a crack and turned, wand raised, pointing at the darkness.

Someone had just apparated behind me and I wasn't sure who it was. It could be someone from the Ministry of Magic for all I knew.

They were just standing outside the reach of my wandlight. My heart was beating in my throat as I waited for the person to reveal themselves.

''(Y/N)?'' came a familiar voice. A person stepped into the light and I felt my heart lift when I realized it was Professor Dumbledore. ''What are you doing here?'' he asked as he shielded his eyes from the light.

I slowly lowered my wand and said, ''I need to talk to you.''

The next moment we were sitting in his office, the fire crackling and the warmth coming over me. I felt my fingers burn slightly at the sudden heat, but I ignored it.

He beckoned at me to sit down on the chair in front of his desk as he placed his wand down on the wooden surface. ''I have an idea what this might be about,'' he said softly as he sat down himself, looking at me intensely.

I felt tears come to my eyes as I stared at him. ''Did you know that Gellert Grindelwald is my father?'' I asked him quietly, fumbling with my hands.

He sighed. ''I did.''

My expression held a mixture of anger and confusion. ''Why didn't you just tell me, instead of sending me on this quest to find my dead mother. I was almost killed,'' I whispered.

He watched me guiltily. ''I knew that the Ministry would come after you. But to be honest, I didn't expect you to find your mother by only her name. It seemed harmless at the time.''

I closed my eyes and took a shaky breath. ''I can't stay with Robert anymore. His parents were going to hand me over to the Ministry. Why are they holding me accountable for his choices?'' I asked him.

Dumbledore watched me for a moment before he said ''They're afraid you may go down the same path as him. He is the most powerful opponent the Ministry has ever had, he seems undefeatable. They are afraid you might become his successor, which is why they didn't want you to know in the first place.''

''Then why did you tell me? Now I'm a fugitive and my future is about to be taken away from me. I have nowhere to go, nowhere to hide. I have nothing. No family, no friends. What do you expect me to do?'' I asked him with tears in my eyes.

He sighed and joined his fingers together, leaning on his desk. ''You can stay at the Leaky Cauldron. It's safe now, but you can't stay there long. They will put up wanted posters soon,'' he said. He took his wand and flicked it. A small pouch appeared on the table. He pushed it toward me.

''Take it. You can get a room and eat properly.''

I sighed and took it. ''I'm truly sorry, (Y/N). This was never my intention.''

There was a silence before he said, ''Can I ask you something?''

I nodded hesitantly. ''Don't you feel any relief at all that you now know the truth?'' he asked softly, his eyes glistening in the firelight.

I shrugged and stood up, taking my trunk in my hand. ''Could you take me? I can't bear to walk to Hogsmeade again to disapparate. It's freezing outside.''

He nodded and stood up. ''Of course.''

The night had been long and I was still tired as I sat up straight in the bed. Many questions remained unanswered. Yet, I felt a little weight lift off my chest. I thought of Dumbledore's words from the previous night.

He had been right. I finally knew who my parents were, even though I might not like it very much.

 _Maybe it's not all that bad,_ I thought as I swung my legs off the bed and started gathering my trousers and shirt.

''Maybe it isn't all that bad,'' I whispered to myself as I started dressing up.

As I headed down the stairs I was feeling eyes on me and it made me nervous. Did they know? Are they aware the Ministry is looking for me? Or maybe they're Aurors who are looking for me.

To my relief, they turned back to their food as soon as they realized I wasn't interesting and left me alone. I breathed deeply before I sat down at the table and waited.

Two men were sitting at one of the small, round tables in the corner of the room. The shadow fell over their faces but it was clear they were having an earnest conversation in hushed voices.

I didn't mind them until, ''...Grindelwald...''

I turned to them and watched them speak, trying to hear what they were saying but only heard fragments. ''Rally...Paris...The day after tomorrow.''

I felt my heart beating quicker and quicker.

I watched them until suddenly they were looking at me. ''Is there a problem, little lady?'' he asked as his piercing gaze bored into my eyes. I looked around and suddenly felt a rush of adrenaline as an idea entered my mind.

 _If there's going to be a rally, then I'll be there,_ I thought as I took my chair and joined the men at their table. They watched me surprised.

''I picked up something about a rally?'' I said in a hushed voice. They glanced at one another. ''Why woul' you mind? Aren' you supposed to be in school?'' one of the men asked. I glared at him. ''I recently graduated. Which is why I would like to go to this rally, I want to hear him out,'' I said as I eyed the men. They watched me suspiciously.

Then one of them leaned toward me and told me about what he had heard. ''There'll be a rally the day after tomorrow in Pére-Lachaise, a cemetery where the Lestrange Mausoleum is located. That's where it'll take place.''

I bit my bottom lip. ''Are you both going?'' I asked them as I switched glances between them. They nodded.

 _Am I really going to do this?_ I thought suddenly. _It's not an everyday decision. However, I do want to see what he's like, in person._

I breathed deeply before I smiled at them. ''Well, gentlemen, you've just found yourself a companion.''


	6. Chapter 6 ➛Take Me Back

The room was packed with people, seemingly all coming to hear what Grindelwald had to say. I was looking around, anxious if there might be any Aurors who were focusing on me.

I felt a lump forming in my throat and I was starting to feel a little nauseous. I was about to see my father. My actual father. The man that brought me into this world.

I swallowed and pulled at my collar to ventilate. ''Are you alrigh', little lady?'' Tom asked as he watched me concerned. I had found out that the name of the man who had first spoken to me at the Leaky Cauldron was called Tom. His friend's name was John.

I smiled up at him and nodded. ''Fine.''

''First time is always a little scary. The way he's put in the news makes him seem like a horrible person,'' John said with a smile. ''Don't worry. It'll all be fine.''

Neither of them were aware of the actual reasons I wasnervous. Nevertheless, I returned the smile before I started looking around once more. And to my ultimate horror, I noticed a pack of people entering, following the one and only 'Anne' from the cemetery.

Her eyes were glistening in the soft light, and I felt a wave of nausea coming over me. I watched them, trying to hide behind people and seeing if they happened to notice me. If they did, I was in great trouble.

Suddenly, the crazy blonde woman said something to the others before she left them and started walking through the rows, moving closer to me. I didn't know if she was heading for me, or if she was just finding a spot to stand in the crowd, but I did know that I should move away either way.

I started making my way to the path closest to me. ''Where are you going?'' Tom asked me softly as he watched me confused. ''I'm just going down a few rows,'' I replied with a quick smile. Then I walked down several rows before I found a spot in the third row.

I was looking around and spotted Anne standing close to Tom and John. I let out a breath of relief before realizing that suddenly people started clapping.

I looked forward and realized there was a figure moving toward the stage

My gut twisted as I watched him move up the stairs to the middle of the room. The first thing I noticed was his bright platinum-blonde hair.

I slowly raised a hand to touch my own hair as I watched him move.

When he was standing in the middle, he extended his arms and the applause grew even louder.

And when he lowered them again, the applause died away and he started speaking.

His voice sounded different than I had expected. It was somewhat...softer.

''My brothers, my sisters, my friends. The great gift of your applause is not for me, no. It's for yourselves.'' I watched him suspiciously as he started walking around the stage.

''You came today because of a craving and the knowledge that the old ways serve us no longer. You came today because you crave something new, something different.'' He paused. I had been looking around to check if the Aurors were still where they had been before, but when he paused I returned my gaze toward him and felt my heart stop when I looked directly into his eyes.

I held his gaze as I gasped quietly. We had a connection. One that I was certain he must be feeling too.

Then he turned away and I seemed to regain my ability to breathe. Then he continued, ''It is said that I hate the non-magique, the Muggle, the no-maj, the can't-spell! I do not hate them, I do not.''

He paced away, looking around at his followers. ''For I do not fight out of hatred. I say the Muggles are not lesser, but other. Not worthless,'' he raised a finger to empathise his point. ''but of other value. Not disposable, but of a different disposition.''

He raised an arm and seemed to point...directly at me. He glanced at me, and despite the fact he pointed, no one ripped their eyes off of him, luckily for me. ''Magic blooms only in rare souls. And oh, what a world we could make for all of humanity. We who live for freedom, for truth... and for love.''

His eyes glided toward me once more and I frowned as our eyes met.

''The moment has come to share my vision of the future, that awaits if we do not rise up and take our rightful place in the world.''

A woman came walking onto the stage with a skull-hookah in her hands. She halted beside Grindelwald and before we knew it we were surrounded by soldiers running past, aeroplanes rushing through the air and shooting at the people below.

As it dissolved, all gazes returned to Grindelwald. ''That, is what we are fighting!'' he stated. ''That is the enemy!''

He breathed in before he continued, ''Their arrogance. Their power-lust. Their barbarity. How long will it take before they turn their weapons on us? Do nothing when I speak of this. We must remain calm and contain our emotions.''

He paused and looked at the crowd before softly saying, ''There are Aurors here among us.'' I felt an ache in my stomach at the reminder and I quickly looked back where Anne was standing before, but had now vanished.

I moved a little down the side, trying to find her. She was making her way down the stairs and slipped in the row behind me. I felt my throat constrict and I quickly pushed through to the other side to get away from her.

I moved away until I had reached the stairs and I subtly entered another row, glancing behind me now and again to check if she had followed me. She had, but I had almost reached Tom and John.

Once I was in their earshot, I whispered, ''Help, that lady is following me.'' I beckoned at her as she pushed through the people and was making her way toward me.

''I'm sorry, where do you think you're goin'?'' he said softly, as not to disturb Grindelwald's speech.

''I just need to get through, thank you,'' she said as she tried to slip past him, treating him like a piece of garbage. He moved in front of her so he was blocking her way. ''No can do, lady. Leave her alone,'' he growled at her. She glared up at him and returned her attention to the stage with a lot of reluctance.

I watched her from a distance and gave Tom a thumbs up and mouthed a 'thank you'. I looked down the crowd at Grindelwald who now looked grave. Men were standing on the stairs higher up and as they moved down, Grindelwald continued speaking.

''They have killed many of my followers, it is true. They confined me and tortured me in New York. They struck down their fellow witches and wizards, for the simple crime of seeking the truth.''

I watched the Aurors move down the stairs, and suddenly I recognized one of the faces. Robert's dad was here. I frowned at him as his eyes glided over the crowd. His glance halted when he reached me, and all he did was stare at me.

I watched him angrily before returning my attention to Grindelwald. Suddenly there were screams and he turned around, shouting, ''No!''

He slowly made his way up the stairs where the body of a young woman was lying. He crouched down, saying, ''Take this young warrior back to her family.'' Before halting on the stairs and looking at the people around him.

''Disapparate. Leave. Go forth from this place and spread the word, it is not we, who are violent.''

Then people started to disapparate one by one until there were only a few people remaining. I knew it was time for me to leave, however, I could not. I was rooted to the spot, looking at my father walking back down to the middle of the room.

Clutching his wand, he spun around, summoning a circle of blue Fiendfyre. I flinched at the sudden burst of light and glanced around at the Aurors, watching them one by one. My gaze settled on Robert's father and Anne who were standing together, watching the Fiendfyre.

Anne suddenly caught my gaze and pointed, sending several Aurors my way by saying, ''Intercept her.''

They tried to close in on me, however, the fire formed a barrier between us which they were unable to break.

All of his most trusted followers entered the circle by striding through the fire. Then he turned around and he was facing the group of Aurors.

''Aurors! Join me in this circle, pledge to me your eternal allegiance, or die. Only here shall you know freedom. Only here shall you know yourself.''

People started running but the fire followed them, burning them. He grinned and shouted, ''Play by the rules, no cheating, children!''

Several people entered his circle. And once they had disapparated, he turned to me. When we made eye contact it seemed like it was only us and there was no group of Aurors surrounding us. 

I swallowed and felt my heart beating faster and faster by every second that ticked by.

''Finally, a familiar face,'' he said softly as he took a few steps closer to me. The Aurors were watching us. Some broke from the group and tried to approach us, but the fire always intercepted them. ''I have seen you before, and I believe you have seen me despite my disguise,'' he said as he watched me curiously.

''What is it that makes you different from all the others?'' he asked, his voice lowering. He squinted slightly at me before a smile came to his lips and he extended a hand toward me. ''Join me and help me build a better world, youngling.''

I heard someone behind me yell, ''Don't let her!'' I believed it was Anne, but there was no way to be certain with the way the fire was roaring around us, and the intense eye-contact I was having with Grindelwald drowned out all sounds around me. The Aurors behind me started fighting the fire as they tried to get closer to me and Grindelwald. They advanced slowly, but they did, nevertheless.

Anne was shouting madly at the people around her, commanding them to be quick before it was too late.

Suddenly there was a loud shrieking sound and a black raven entered the room, soaring through the air, scanning the people below. And on seeing me, it started its descent. And as it almost reached the ground, it transformed into a person, and I knew it was Robert that had found me.

As his face materialized in front of my eyes I stepped away, frowning at him. ''Don't do this. You don't have to,'' he whispered as he reached for my hand.

''Robert!'' his father yelled. He burst from the crowd of people and attempted to reach his son and me, but was intercepted by another rush of fire which he had to fend off to survive.

I stared at him with a hurt expression. ''You betrayed me, you said you wouldn't,'' I growled at him as I took a step back, getting closer to Grindelwald as I went.

''I did not. The Ministry somehow _knew._ There was nothing I told them they didn't already know.'' Another step. I turned around to face Grindelwald. ''(Y/N), please, remember all that we've been through together!'' he said as he followed me and grabbed my hand. I yanked it from his grip, ''Yes until your parents decided I have no choice in what to do with my life! There's no way you didn't know they were going to turn me in!'' I yelled at him.

He held up his hands in front of him as if to protect himself. ''I'm sorry, (Y/N).''

''Go back to your family, Robert. At least you have one. There is nothing for me in your world. There's no place for me there. My future, my life will be taken from me. I have no choice,'' I said as I returned my attention to Grindelwald who was watching us with a subtle grin and a knowing look. ''I have no family. I have no one. This is where I'm supposed to be,'' I said as I took several steps down, getting nearer and nearer to the Fiendfyre, until Grindelwald himself stepped forward, heading towards me, leaving his circle. ''This is how I can change the world,'' I whispered.

He held out a hand toward me as we were only several steps removed from each other. ''This is where _I_ belong, Robert.'' I extended a hand toward Grindelwald's, and softly added, ''This is my destiny.''

And as my hand touched Grindelwald's I could hear Robert yelling behind me to stop and come back. But Grindelwald was already leading me through the fire and as I passed, I seemed to be in a trance, deaf to all the sounds of the world. My father was standing in front of me, holding my hand as he led me down the Fiendfyre and into the middle of the room before he faced me, and let go of my hand as he waved his wand elegantly, instigating the fire.

''It's time to come home,'' he said as he extended his hand once more and I took it, feeling tears prickle my eyes as I realized what had just happened.

The fire was starting to fill the room, roaring angrily as I watched Robert return to his bird form and attempting to flee, but being hit by a curse from Anne.

I gasped as I quickly extended my wand as he was falling from the sky and about to touch the Fiendfyre. I might be angry with him, but I didn't want him to die. He flew toward me and I caught him, holding him tightly in my arms as my vision went black and I closed my eyes, feeling Grindelwald's hand in mine and Robert in my arms, unconscious.

I was finally going home. 


	7. Chapter 7 ➛Hope For The Hopeless

We arrived in front of an enormous castle. He led me inside and to a room on the third floor without as much saying a word.

"This will be your room. Dinner is at 6 P.M, I expect you to be there," he said as he opened the door for me.

I was tightly holding Robert in my arms and looked at Grindelwald a little taken aback. "What about Robert? I don't know what happened to him, I can't help him," I said to him as I held the raven tightly against me.

"I have no time at the moment, besides I know just as little as you. You may visit the infirmary if you like. It's on the first floor. Ask around a little and you'll find it."

I watched him with a frown. "I have to go now." Then he turned around and with not as much as a word, as he hurried away down the corridor and disappeared behind the corner.

My mouth hung open as I watched him go. Was he really that arrogant? I was starting to wonder if I should tell him that the person he had just invited to join his cause, was his daughter.

  
  
  
  


I sped toward the first floor, looking for someone to ask for directions. Despite the urgency of the situation, my mind was mostly preoccupied with Grindelwald and his behaviour. Had he really been busy or was it one of those excuses people used to evade your company?

Once I finally came across another person, I didn’t notice them at first and almost ran into them. ‘’Are you all right, madam?’’ a soft voice asked as she watched me with concern. I looked at her and realized it was the woman who had brought Grindelwald his skull-hookah. 

‘’Where’s the infirmary?’’ My voice was almost a whisper and only barely audible. I had no idea what was happening to me, and it didn’t feel good. It was all too much, too many thoughts and questions that remained unanswered. 

She smiled gently before placing a hand on my shoulder and walking me down the long corridor until we could see a set of big double doors. ‘’It’s through there,’’ she said. And it was only when she spoke that I realized she was french. 

‘’Thank you,’’ I said quickly as I hurried toward it, hoping the medical person in there might enlighten me on what happened to my friend. 

  
  
  
  


It had been quite strange at the infirmary and my head was filled with new questions and explanations I had to wrap my head around. 

Once at dinner, I didn’t say a word. Not that anyone did, but I didn’t notice it, I was too preoccupied. 

At first sight, the nurse had tried to get me to leave, since she was ‘too busy’ to tend to animals. From that moment on I didn’t like her, because all the beds in the infirmary were empty, except for one. 

‘’It’s not like that, it’s my friend. He’s an animagus, please.’’

At that point, she seemed torn between helping me or sending me away once more. Fortunately for me, she decided to take a look, and as I described the situation she looked at me tiredly. 

‘’He’s cursed,’’ she said as she looked at me. She had dark circles under her eyes and I felt a wave of guilt come over me. She looked like she hadn’t had any sleep for the past few days. 

‘’He won’t be able to return to his human form. He’s stuck like this until, either, the person who cursed him will die, or if they break the curse themselves, which sounds rather unlikely to me.’’

I watched her, eyes wide. ‘’He shouldn’t have come,’’ I said through gritted teeth. I didn’t understand, however, why Anne had cursed him. What her motive had been? Robert was one of them.

I felt anger bubbling up inside of me as I pricked in my vegetables, rolling them over now and again. 

‘’When will he wake up?’’ I had asked as I returned my attention to the nurse. ‘’That’s hard to say. It could be an hour, a day maybe even a week. You should have patience,’’ she said. And before I could reply, she was already making her way back to her office. 

I watched her go and suddenly felt homesick. Where to, I had no idea. I was homesick to a place that didn’t exist. Home. 

  
  
  


**Grindelwald’s P.O.V (Third Person)**

His gaze had been on you most of the time. He was still curious. He was curious about your past, about where you came from. About what your life’s been like to join him at such a young age. _ Unless… she’s a deep thinker and truly understands what the movement is about,  _ he thought as he leaned back his head and looked at you. 

There were several other people at the table, everyone kept to themselves as always. They might be silent, but most noticed his interest in the young girl. The glances he sent your way when he thought no one was looking. 

Suddenly he felt a sense of responsibility come over him as he noticed you weren’t eating anything. ‘’You should eat. It’s important to stay energized,’’ he said to you. You looked up from your plate at him. ‘’I’m not hungry, besides I’m a vegetarian. I don’t eat meat.’’

The other people at the table looked at each other and then at you. He looked at you with an annoyed look. ‘’Eat,’’ he said. I watched him defiantly. ‘’Aren’t you  _ too busy _ to care?’’ you asked him in a whisper as you leaned back in your chair. There were several gasps and everyone at the table looked at you with wide eyes before glancing at Grindelwald, whose expression stayed casual. 

You rolled your eyes before pushing back your chair and asking if you could be excused. 

There was a second of silence and intense eye-contact between you and him before he said, ‘’No.’’ So you remained seated, a glare plastered on your face. 

You took your fork and pricked a vegetable onto it and made a show of putting it in your mouth before chewing and swallowing. ‘’Happy?’’ you said as you glared at him. He watched you contentedly. ‘’Quite.’’

**(Y/N)’s P.O.V**

I was walking down the corridor at a slow pace, watching the snowflakes fall on the other side of the window. I was wondering if I shouldn’t have come here. 

_ Where else would you go? That’s right. Nowhere.  _

I sighed and closed my eyes momentarily as I leaned against the cold stone wall.

Suddenly as I was staring outside, hurrying footsteps echoed behind me. I spun around, watching a girl hurrying toward me. She slowed down as she saw me. 

She leaned on her knees, taking a moment to catch her breath before speaking. Now she was standing closer to me I realized she must be about my age. ‘’You’re the vegetarian girl, right?’’ I rolled my eyes. ‘’I already have a nickname. Yipee,’’ I said returning my gaze to the window. ‘’That’s not what I meant, (Y/N),’’ she said softly. I turned to her and watched her surprised. ‘’You know my name?’’ I asked her with a suspicious gaze. 

She nodded, ignoring my scepticism. ‘’I do. You don’t eat  _ any _ meat? Like, at all?’’ she asked as she looked at me with an expression of respect. ‘’I don’t. It’s not very hard, since I don’t like it. Besides, I don’t think we, humans are any better than animals. We have no right to take their lives for ourselves. Animals are pure and only act out of instinct. We people hurt each other, burn each other to the ground on  _ purpose _ . We are the monsters in this world,’’ I said as I stared at the window once more. 

I sighed and scolded myself in my mind. These bursts of convictions and opinions were always what scared people away, besides the fact that I was different than everyone else.

But as I looked at her, I was surprised to find instead of unease, the woman was looking at me with a grin. ‘’That’s what you call one serious opinion,’’ she said with a chuckle. Then she extended a hand which I shook hesitantly. 

‘’Alyx Robins,’’ she said with a smile. Before I could say anything she already said with a grin, ‘’Weird name, weird person. Get used to it, I’ll be around,  _ a lot. _ ’’ 

That made a genuine smile come to my lips. ‘’I suppose I don’t have a choice then.’’

She grinned. ‘’You definitely don’t.’’

  
  


**Grindelwald’s P.O.V (Third Person)**

He was pacing in front of the big window at the back of his office. _How dare she be so rude and defiant._ _I can’t let her talk to me like that. What will my followers think if I let a brat talk to me like she did? I can’t allow it. However, I can’t send her away._

He stopped pacing and looked at the distant mountains, his hands joined behind his back.

_ I can’t do anything but scold her. But I don’t think that will have any effect,  _ he thought frustratedly. 

_ We have  _ some  _ sort of connection. However, I do not understand where it comes from. There is something about her that keeps me intrigued that keeps me from acting as I should. _

There was nothing he could do. He knew that. He had, despite the situations you caused, no regret of inviting you to join his cause. It was a challenge to deal with you, for certain. But there was no regret. __

He sighed deeply before he decided to ignore it for now and see how things went.  __


	8.   Chapter 8 ➛Forgotten Memorie

Alyx and I talked a little more before I went off to check on Robert who I had left back at the infirmary. I wanted to be there when he woke up, mostly to calm him down. I knew he’d go completely crazy when he realized he was somewhere he didn’t remember going. 

However, I couldn’t stay in the castle all day. There was annoyingly little to do. Alyx offered to come with me to the infirmary which I gladly consented to. I liked her. And she seemed to like me. 

A smile came to my lips as I thought about it. ‘’What’s so funny?’’ she asked, looking at me with raised eyebrows. ‘’I know I’m hilarious, but it’s not often that even my mute jokes make people laugh.’’

I grinned at her. ‘’I’m entertained quite easily,’’ I said as I gazed at her. She raised an eyebrow, matching her grin. ‘’Is that so?’’ she said softly as she locked eyes with me. I blinked once and felt a strange sensation in my stomach. 

Then she looked away and cleared her throat. ‘’So, this Raven. This Robert. He’s a friend of yours?’’ she asked as she glanced at me curtly. 

I nodded. ‘’I’ve known him for seven years. I’ve lived with him before I came here,’’ I explained, walking with my hands in the pockets of my trousers. ‘’Why  _ are _ you here?’’ she asked softly as she looked me up and down. ‘’It’s not like you admire him. At least, that’s what I think because of the way you talked to him during dinner.’’

I sniggered softly. ‘’He’s really just a man,’’ I said as I looked at her with a smile. She grinned at me again and nodded. ‘’You’re right.’’ 

Just as she said that we rounded the corner and were standing in front of the double doors of the infirmary. 

I opened the doors and entered the room and as I walked inside I noticed that the appearance of his raven form had changed. 

Only when I approached him I realized that he had a white streak of white feathers reaching over his head ending about where his hairline used to end. 

I watched the little creature’s chest rising and falling. The nurse came walking into the room and was heading for the person lying on the bed at the other side of the room, but as I spotted her I quickly approached her. 

‘’Sorry,’’ I said to catch her attention. She looked at me with an eyebrow raised. ‘’Would you mind alerting me before Grindelwald when Robert wakes up? It’s quite important,’’ I said softly as I watched her seriously. 

‘’I can, but keep in mind that immediately after I’ve alerted you I will have to tell him,’’ she said softly. I nodded and smiled. ‘’Thank you.’’ 

Then I made my way back to the bed where Robert was lying and Alyx was waiting. ‘’What were you asking her?’’ 

I smiled and brushed the question off. ‘’Nothing important.’’

She sighed but accepted it. Then she looked from Robert to me and asked, ‘’Do you want to get out of here? He won’t wake up soon, I suppose. I really have to go outside for a bit, I feel so trapped and constricted in here.’’

I watched her with a frown. ‘’Are we even allowed to leave?’’ I asked her softly so the nurse wouldn’t hear us. ‘’No. That’s what makes it even  _ more  _ fun,’’ she said, a mischievous smile on her lips. ‘’C’mon. Don’t tell me you’re chicken,’’ she said disappointedly as she started making soft chicken noises. 

I laughed and pushed her a bit before grinning at her. ‘’Of course I’m not.’’ She watched me with a content grin before I grabbed her arm. ‘’Let’s go, then,’’ I said as I pulled her along and out of the infirmary. 

  
  
  
  


I had to admit, it felt good to have gotten out of the castle. Feeling the cold, icy wind against my face made me feel alive again. 

I took a deep breath and shuddered as the cold air went down my throat. I chuckled and realized that Alyx was already making her way to the trees, hopping through the snow, looking at me every now and then and earning a smile. 

I followed her and laughed as I forgot my worries and sorrows as we were dancing in the snow, subtle crunching beneath our feet as they were planted on the ground. 

We were standing in a clearing when we stopped and both laughed as we walked toward the edge of a steep cliff. I looked down over the edge and watched the sea of bare branches beneath. 

‘’It reminds me of a graveyard,’’ I said softly as I watched a bird settle on a branch. ‘’Yes, but the only difference is that this will come to life soon once more. A graveyard stays dead.’’ 

For some reason that hit me like a brick. Of course, I knew she was right. But still, it was a truth that I had never truly sunk in. The fact that I was  _ never  _ going to speak to my mother. That she remained dead. 

I sighed and sat down on the edge of the cliff where the snow had slipped off to the ground below, and let my feet dangle over the ledge. 

Alyx sat beside me. There was a short silence before she softly asked, ‘’You mentioned that you lived with this Robert before you came here. Can I ask why? Why didn’t you live with your parents?’’ she asked softly.

I swallowed. What was I going to tell her? I certainly couldn’t tell her the entire truth, I didn’t even  _ know _ the entire truth. 

‘’My mother’s dead and let’s say my father is in no condition to raise a child,’’ I said softly as I pulled my knees against my chest and rested my head on top. ‘’I’ve grown up in an orphanage, then I went to Hogwarts. There isn’t much to it, but that’s the story,’’ I said as I sighed. 

She placed a hand on one of mine and I, again, felt that strange sensation in my stomach. ‘’I’m sorry. That’s horrible,’’ she said softly. I shrugged. ‘’I don’t really know either of them, so, it’s OK.’’

She smiled and retreated her hand. My sleeves were pulled back a bit and revealed a bracelet I had been given when I was young. ‘’I like your bracelet,’’ she said as she reached out to touch the metal tree on it. It was made of dark leather and silver. ‘’Thanks,’’ I said as I looked down at it. 

‘’They said it belonged to my mother,’’ I said as I touched the tree myself. ‘’I see it as life and all the different ways you can go. All the choices you can make. And how we can all blossom when we’re ready.’’

I closed my eyes and swallowed. ‘’Sorry,’’ I whispered apologetically. ‘’I just can’t help it.’’

She was watching me with a smile and shook her head. ‘’Go on. The way you see things and how openly you talk about them, it’s so… fascinating,’’ she said as she smiled at me. ‘’I don’t get to say a lot at home. I don’t really like my parents. They don’t believe a woman can do anything and is only good for staying at home, cooking, cleaning and caring for the children. But I don’t want that. I want more. I want to explore the world, uncover secrets and have adventures.’’

I smiled at her sudden outburst of passion but it quickly saddened as she rolled her eyes. ‘’The only reason he took me here was in the hope to find a  _ decent  _ husband. But I don’t want to marry some man I barely know. I want to be with a person I love and not be forced into this ridiculous thing called marriage.’’

She looked at me and rolled her eyes. ‘’They want me to be different. They say I’m too bold and excited for a lady. They keep telling me to keep my emotions under control, but I don’t want to. Why can’t I just be myself?’’

I raised my eyebrows. ‘’That’s a lot to carry around with you,’’ I said as I watched the light of the setting sun reflected in her green eyes. 

‘’It feels great to finally have someone to talk to,’’ she said softly as she turned to me with a smile. ‘’Same here,’’ I replied. 

We shared a moment of eye contact and I knew at that moment that I had made a new friend. 

Then suddenly she took a deep breath. ‘’We should probably return to the world of boredom before it gets dark,’’ she said. I glanced at the sun and realized it had started to dip below the horizon. 

I pushed myself up on my hands and held out a hand to Alyx who took it. I helped her up and we slowly started walking back to the castle. 

As we neared the building I glanced sideways at where the sun was. It had gone down halfway now, radiating a pallet of colours in the sky. 

‘’What else do you do for fun besides breaking rules?’’ I asked her as we were nearing the castle’s entrance doors. ‘’Read mostly. It’s one of the only things to do here,’’ she admitted softly. 

I watched her excitedly. ‘’You have books?’’ I asked her with a soft glint in my eyes. ‘’Didn’t you know? We have an entire library,’’ she said with a grin. 

I watched her excitedly as we entered the castle. ‘’It’s here on the first floor just past the infirmary,’’ she said as she started walking down the corridor. 

I was filled with glee as I realized there might be hundreds of books here in the castle I could read. But my happiness was quickly dissolving when I heard a loud gasp and shouts coming from the infirmary.

We glanced at one another concerned before hurrying down the corridor and throwing the doors open. 

Robert was awake and flying. He soared through the room and swooped down low over Grindelwald’s and the nurse’s head. When Robert saw me he stopped in mid-air, staring at me with beady black eyes, the white streak of feathers standing out against the black. 

I closed the door behind us. ‘’Robert. It’s me,’’ I said softly as I held up both of my hands and started walking closer towards him. He started croaking louder and louder until I said, ‘’It’s OK, Robert.’’

He watched me intently. ‘’You’ve been cursed, by the lady from the cemetery. I know you’re confused because you’re unable to transform, but it’s going to be OK. We’re going to fix it,’’ I said. My gaze curtly strayed toward Grindelwald who was watching me intensely. He nodded ever so slightly that I had almost thought it had been my imagination. 

I only realized then that he had several scratches on his face, little drops of blood falling from them.

‘’Robert, you’re safe here. He’s not as dangerous as you think,’’ I said as Grindelwald and I watched each other intently. He glared at me and I had to do my best not to smile. I returned my gaze to Robert whose beady eyes were still fixed on me. 

‘’You said you would never betray me, so join me and we can do this together like you promised,’’ I said. There was a silence in which Robert seemed to hesitate, but then he croaked once and soared toward me, settling on my shoulder.

‘’Couldn’t handle a bird, now could we?’’ I said as I turned to Grindelwald with a grin. He glared more intensely. ‘’Oh yeah, I could. I could’ve blasted him from the air. Tear him apart. Maybe lose a little cool, youngling, because I still could,’’ he said as he took a step forward and eyed us dangerously.

I felt a grin come to my lips but I fought it, knowing that he was supposed to be serious. ‘’You got a little...’’ I pointed at my face. ‘’Maybe clean it up.’’ I shrugged as he glared and murmured, ‘’Just a suggestion.’’ and then turned to Alyx.‘’Let’s go.’’

We left the infirmary and I couldn’t help but imagine the way Grindelwald must be looking at us; glaring his ass off.

  
  
  


After the strange but humorous event back at the infirmary, I decided I would like to finally read. Small specks of light could be seen amongst the vast, black sea of nothingness. The sky had gone dark and it was almost impossible to see anything outside.

Alyx had told me she had to return to her father. ‘’Otherwise, I’m afraid we might never see each other again.’’ It was meant to be funny, but it left an unsettling feeling in my gut. 

I was walking down the corridor, Robert still on my shoulder. As I neared the big doors, they opened on their own accord and as I entered I beheld a huge room filled up with rows and rows of bookcases, just sitting there, gathering dust. 

I entered, my mouth hanging slightly open as I approached the first row I took a book from its shelf and grinned. Robert croaked in disapproval. ‘’What do you want to read then?’’ I asked him as I rolled my eyes. 

He croaked and took off from my shoulder, soaring past the shelves until he suddenly stopped and settled on the table below, looking up. 

‘’Let me see,’’ I said as I followed him and glanced at the row. ‘’Science-Fiction? Really?’’ I looked at him and he croaked innocently. ‘’Fine,’’ I said as he happily returned to my shoulder. 

  
  


**Grindelwald’s P.O.V (Third Person)**

Once finally the blood stopped dripping he quickly healed the scratches and sighed. There was no way of stopping her behaving like she did. Even after threatening her friend she didn’t cease to humiliate him.

He shook his head and decided to go to the library to escape the strange situation he had found himself in. He found that reading a book helped him forget his troubles for a bit.

The familiar smell of old books filled his nostrils as he entered and walked down the rows. Until suddenly, from the corner of his eye, he saw someone else sitting there. He halted and glanced sideways, finding you sitting there, Robert on your shoulder, reading a book.

For a moment it seemed like he was seeing himself sit there. The platinum-blonde hair, pale skin.

Your sleeves were rolled up high enough to expose your bracelet. And his breath caught as he suddenly noticed it. 

He had seen that bracelet before. A lot of times. He remembered it quite distinctly. Fondly. He pressed his back against the bookcase to stay out of sight. His breath was shallow as he swallowed. 

His gaze was unfocused and his breath hitched as he breathed, ‘’Naomie.’’ 


	9. Chapter 9 ➛True Colours

**Grindelwald’s P.O.V (Third Person)**

_ The bracelet. The bracelet.  _ He looked at you over the edge of his glass.  _ What else are you hiding?  _ he thought suspiciously as he eyed you with care. 

_ What if it  _ is _ Naomie’s bracelet? What connection does the youngling have with her? What do I really know about this girl? Out of nowhere, y _ our eyes found his and he quickly looked away. 

Suddenly he realized that several people were watching him, including you. He curtly glanced at them before saying, ‘’Why is there always silence during dinner? Let us rejoice our victories and have conversations,’’ he said, with a small smile as he looked at all the people at the table. 

They slowly started talking, mostly business and about the Greater Good. He, in the meantime, looked down at his food for a little while as he seemed to be busy with his thoughts. 

You looked at him a little longer with a cautious look and noticed the smile immediately faltering. And as you returned to your food you could feel his eyes on you once more.  _ What else is there I still don’t know about her? For all I know, she could be my daughter!  _ he thought as he chuckled internally. But then he caught himself

_ Platinum-blonde hair. How I thought I saw myself sitting in the library. And her eyes. I knew I recognized them from somewhere, but now I see it, they look like Naomie’s.  _ His breath caught as he watched me with a frown.

He closed his eyes and swallowed.  _ Surely these are all coincidences,  _ he told himself.  _ Yes, if Naomie had been pregnant, she would’ve told me, even though we had separated, right?  _

People were feeling more comfortable talking by now and it was noticeable in the volume of their voices. But he noticed nothing, not when they talked, not when his name was called. 

_ Whatever it is, I’m going to get to the bottom of it,  _ he thought determinedly as he got up from his seat and left the room without saying a single word.

He was leaning against his desk, facing the window and staring outside into the darkness. His chair lay a few feet away: he had become frustrated only several moments before and had kicked it away.

It was late. Very late. He should go to bed, but his mind wouldn’t let him rest. His eye twitched and as he swallowed, he was suddenly having a flashback. 

_ ‘’Just tell me already, Gellert!’’ Naomie squealed excitedly. Grindelwald chuckled and shook his head. ‘’That I can’t. Then it won’t be a surprise,’’ he said as he slowly crept up behind her and put his arms around her waist.  _

_ ‘’You can open your eyes,’’ he whispered in her ear as he held her gift in his hands for her to see. Her eyes fluttered open with inhumane speed and it made him chuckle. ‘’Oh, Gellert. It’s beautiful,’’ she said as she touched it carefully.  _

_ He smiled. ‘’I made it for you,’’ he said as she took it from his hands. It was a leather bracelet with a metal tree emblem on the front.  _

_ ‘’I engraved it too,’’ he said softly as he watched her turn it around in anticipation. ‘’To my dearest, Naomie. Your G.G.’’ _

_ She looked up at him and smiled as he put it around her wrist. ‘’Do you like it?’’ he asked uncertainly. She chuckled and said, ‘’I love it, thank you.’’ Then she pressed her lips against his. _

His eyes lit up and his lips twitched up into a subtle grin.  _ The engraving. That’s how I can be sure, _ he thought as he was already making his way to the door.

  
  


_ ‘’What do you want?’’ she yelled. Spittle was flying from her mouth as she talked. Someone jerked my hair back as she neared me, her foul breath on my face. ‘’What is it you want?’’ she asked as she mocked me with a baby voice. There were tears in my eyes and staining my face but I refused to give her what she wanted. I  _ refused  _ to give in.  _

_ I tried to pull myself free from her friends that were holding me back. But then I saw something glistering in her hand, reflecting the faint moonlight, and I redoubled my efforts to get free, now driven by panic. Claire hated me enough to kill me, I knew that. ‘’Tell me what you want and we’ll give it to you,’’ she said sweetly as she traced the knife down my face and arm, to my hand and fingers.  _

_ I swallowed feeling the sting of the blade against my skin. ‘’Eventually,’’ she said with a dark chuckle as she laid a little more pressure on the knife. It bit my skin and I could feel a drop of blood sliding down my finger. ‘’Tell me what you want!’’ she yelled as she pulled down hard, creating a deep gash across the back of my hand. I gasped, doing my best not to scream; not in pain, but anger. _

_ I pulled it from her grip and watched her with a withering look. She chuckled once more and slapped my face. ‘’You’re worth nothing, freak. The fact that you have to return here every summer is only proof that no one wants you. Not even that school for freaks,’’ she grinned widely as she licked my blood off the knife.  _

_ The girls behind me pushed me down on the ground, hard. ‘’What you are, is a piece of trash. You worthless little shit. No one wants you. Not your parents, not anyone. People like you would be better off to have never existed. Or dead,’’ she stated as she glared at me.  _

_ I clutched my bleeding hand which had now turned completely red, covered in blood. ‘’Leave me alone,’’ I murmured at the ground as the pain of the wound was finally breaking the numbness. ‘’Sorry, did you hear something?’’ she asked the girls behind me. _

_ They started barking with laughter and I could feel the anger bubbling up inside of me. The world seemed to slow down around me, everything was moving in slow motion; the trees outside, the heaving and rising of the girls’ chests, their laughter fell away into silence.  _

_ And as I glared up at them, I could feel something about to burst out of my chest. And suddenly, there was no way back, it was climbing out. And as it went, I stood up, staring at them with a deadly look as I screamed, ‘’Leave me alone!’’ They were blasted backwards by an invisible force and slammed into the wall behind them.  _

_ The knife clattered as it hit the food and I watched them slumping down onto the ground as I took a step backwards, shocked at what I had done. Had I killed them?  _

_ There was the faint sound of a Raven coming from outside before I realized there was another sound with me in the room. A rustling behind me, footsteps. It was without another thought that I threw myself backwards and swung at them, my fist connecting with their nose.  _

Suddenly my eyes opened and I realized I was sitting in bed, someone groaning beside me. I immediately grabbed for my wand as a reflex. Robert was making frantic noises and ruffled his feathers. I had no time to wait for my eyes to adjust to the darkness and as I cast Lumos, I gasped at what I discovered. 

Gellert Grindelwald was standing there, bowed down, clutching a bloody nose. ‘’Oh my god,’’ I gasped as I watched the blood seeping from the fissures between his fingers. 

‘’What are you doing in my room?’’ I asked him, alarmed. He squinted at the light of my wand and held his nose closed with his fingers to stop the bleeding. ‘’Hello to you too,’’ he said as he watched me with an uncomfortable look. ‘’I was only here to check something,’’ he said. 

I took a deep breath and watched him tiredly before I threw the covers off and walked to the dresser. ‘’What a way to get yourself into a situation,’’ I said as I took a towel and filled a bowl with water. ‘’Your face is covered with blood, dammit,’’ I said as I set down the chair in front of the bed. ‘’Sit.’’

He frowned, but I glared at him and he obeyed. I sat down on the edge of the bed and started cleaning the blood from his face. ‘’What was it that you so desperately needed to check?’’ I asked him as I helped him stop the bleeding. My eye caught the long scar on the back of my right hand and I blinked the vision of my dream away. Or memory. Whatever you’d like to call it.

‘’Did you know that you talk in your sleep?’’ he asked as he looked into my eyes. ‘’I don’t,’’ I murmured as I wiped the rest of his face clean before passing him the bowl so he could clean his hands. ‘’Who’s Claire?’’ he asked, looking up into my eyes. 

For a moment my breath caught in my throat and I couldn’t breathe. I hadn’t heard her name spoken out loud for years. 

Then my ability to breathe returned to me and I looked at him with a glare as I said, ‘’I asked you something. What was it you so desperately needed to  _ check? _ ’’ I asked again, a hint of mock in my voice. 

He hesitated momentarily before softly saying, ‘’I believe you possess something that is connected to my past.’’ I took my wand, to which he flinched at first, but slowly relaxed and I started healing his nose.

He looked into my eyes and I frowned at him. ‘’You know you could just  _ ask,  _ instead of creeping into a girl’s room in the middle of the night. It’s a bit creepy. Just a bit,’’ I said sarcastically. 

He sighed. ‘’I’m afraid this is a matter which I cannot discuss with you,’’ he stated. ‘’Well, you better. Or I’ll tell everyone about your little break-in,’’ I whispered with a sweet smile. Now it was his turn to glare. 

‘’Fine,’’ he said as he rolled his eyes and sighed. ‘’I believe that your bracelet belonged to someone I cared about a lot,’’ he said as he looked into my eyes. But I refused to do the same and I remained silent as he continued, ‘’It’s leather with a metal tree emblem.’’

I sighed and looked down at the water in the bowl, the rippling surface reflecting what I was feeling on the inside. My disguise was starting to waver. 

‘’I know what you mean. I wonder what you want with it?’’ I said softly as I returned the bowl to the drawer, glancing at his reflection in the mirror before me. ‘’All I need is to take a look at it,’’ he said as he dried his hand on the clean part of the bloody towel.

I swallowed and watched him intently. He was having suspicions. I couldn’t keep it a secret from him forever, it would come out one time or another, and I was afraid that time might have come. 

I could feel my hands trembling as I said, ‘’It’s on the nightstand.’’ I watched him reach and my throat constricted as he was examining it intently, pulling out his wand for extra light. He looked from the bracelet to me and stared at me. For a moment I thought he  _ knew _ , but then he returned his gaze to the bracelet and muttered, ‘’I could’ve sworn.’’ 

I turned around and looked at him. ‘’Is something wrong?’’ I asked as I watched him from a distance, hoping that this was not his reaction to finding out I’m his daughter. 

‘’No, never mind,’’ he said as he watched it uncertainly as he put it back on the nightstand. ‘’I have to go,’’ he said as he stood and was about to walk away before he looked at me. ‘’Don’t talk to anyone about this,’’ he said, threateningly. ‘’I wouldn’t dare, boss,’’ I said as I threw my hands up innocently. He glared at me before striding towards the door. ‘’Besides, just the knowledge I have broken the great Gellert Grindelwald’s nose and survived is enough for me,’’ I said with a sweet smile as he passed. 

Another glare and I couldn’t help but grin as he left the room. Leaving me laughing from stress as I realized that he had not found out about my secret, and it was still mine to share. 

I sat down on the bed and sighed tiredly as I rubbed my eyes. The light from my wand was reflecting from Robert’s beady eyes and I watched him. ‘’Do I really talk in my sleep?’’

He watched me knowingly and cawed with a subtle hint of amusement. ‘’And thank you for your support,’’ I said sarcastically as I rolled my eyes and extinguished the light, pulling the covers over me as I stared at the ceiling. 

The scar on my hand was itching and it reminded me of the dream, of the memory; of all the horrors I had been forced to endure and which would always be mine to carry. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Chapter 10 ➛Colourless

**Grindelwald’s P.O.V (Third Person)**

There was nothing. No engraving. He sat slumped in his office chair, staring at the wall. Could there be another possibility? Could it be a fake?

He closed his eyes and shook his head.  _ Stop thinking about it. You’ve got proof now it’s not true,  _ he told himself. 

_ But there are too many similarities, it can’t be a coincidence! _

He closed his eyes and sighed, rubbing them. ‘’I need to sleep,’’ he said, however, he did not make any move to leave. No, he remained seated, staring at the wall.  _ Maybe if it’s true, she knows? Maybe that’s why she’s here? _

He was starting to feel his mind slowing down, his head falling back as he momentarily closed his eyes. Despite his reluctance, his eyes didn’t open again, and he sat there in his office chair, slumbering. 

  
  
  
  


There was a knocking on the door, but he didn’t hear it, he was still asleep. The door opened a few moments later and a man entered, staring at him as he slowly approached. 

He stood in front of the desk with a frown and said, ‘’Sir?’’ 

He shot up, staring right back at him. The watched him surprised. ‘’Sir, you’re bleeding,’’ he said as he raised an eyebrow. 

Drops of blood were dripping onto his lap and he took a second before reacting. He cursed and held his nose closed. 

The man had his wand in his hand. ‘’Should I...?’’ He stepped forward, but Grindelwald shook his head and stood up, he conjured a bowl and stood over it. ‘’It’ll stop at some point,’’ he said dismissively. 

He watched him perplexed until Grindelwald snapped, ‘’Never seen a nosebleed before? Why are you here?’’ That pulled him from his trance and he cleared his throat. ‘’To report, sir,’’ he said as he watched Grindelwald stoically. 

‘’It can wait, go and come back later,’’ he stated. The man remained a second before leaving without a word. 

It took some time before the bleeding stopped, and when it did he realized that he must’ve been bleeding for some time before he woke, his clothes were coated by dark, red stains. 

‘’Dammit,’’ he muttered as he took a deep breath. Rolling his eyes, he started making his way to the door. 

He received several strange and concerned glances from passersby as he was striding through the corridors, trying to find his way to his quarters. His mind was currently with you, had you done this purposefully? 

He shook the thought away as he entered his chambers and started taking off his stained clothes. 

His neck hurt from the position in which he’d slept and it made him feel agitated. He approached the dresser to get a clean shirt when suddenly he noticed two figures walking away from the castle below. 

He leaned closer to the window to try and get a better look, and his suspicions were confirmed. It was you and Alyx who were entering the woods. 

  
  
  
  


We were walking through the forest, laughing as we went. Alyx had made sure we were gone before anyone could wake. Except for Alyx’s father and Grindelwald himself, maybe.

‘’I hate my family,’’ she said as she rolled her eyes with a chuckle. I knew she was trying to be funny, but I couldn’t laugh about it. A family is a blessing. Usually. It’s what it should be. ‘’What’s so bad about your family?’’ I asked her with a curious glance. 

I would’ve done anything to have grown up in a family like hers, even if it meant I couldn’t be myself. Everything would be better than the orphanage. 

‘’They’re so...I don’t know. My father doesn’t approve of me. My mother  _ never  _ dares to disagree with him. They have this idea of me and what I should become. But I don’t  _ want _ that. He never let me go to school, he taught me magic himself. He was afraid what people would think of the family if they knew what I was like,’’ she said as she hopped onto a fallen tree-trunk and balanced on it. 

I raised an eyebrow. ‘’What  _ are  _ you like? What’s so different about you? Besides, of course, that you’re a kind, caring and adventurous person of which there are too little on this world.’’

She looked at me with a small smile and as we made eye-contact my stomach flipped again. I returned the smile before breaking the eye-contact.  _ What’s happening to me?  _ I thought cautiously.

‘’My father thinks he can keep controlling me and force me into a marriage. But he’s wrong, I won’t let him. I’ll leave this place when I can, as soon as possible. I want to see the world and have adventures,’’ she looked at me again and smiled once more. 

‘’Why don’t we have one right now?’’ she extended a hand to me and I could feel my breath hitching as I looked into her twinkling eyes. They were so...lively, so warm. So curious. 

I slowly placed my hand in hers and watched her with a curious gaze. ‘’Where are we going?’’ I asked softly as she pulled me closer. ‘’Diagon Alley,’’ she said as we disapparated. 

When we reappeared I was overwhelmed by all the people there. All the gazes that pointed toward us. How I felt so  _ seen _ . Shock and fear rose up in me as I looked at her anxiously. I quickly scanned the people around me; no disturbances.    
  


I focused on Alyx again and pulled her along into a dark alley. It was a little more narrow than I had expected and we were forced to stand close. If I had not been completely overwhelmed by the panic and fear of being discovered, this would definitely have freaked me out. 

‘’Alyx, you don’t understand. I can’t be seen in public,’’ I whispered urgently. ‘’I’m probably the most wanted person at the moment, besides, maybe my f-’’ I caught myself quickly and looked at her cautiously. She watched me confused. ‘’Why? What did you do?’’

I sighed. ‘’Nothing. I didn’t do anything. It’s not… ‘’ I took a deep breath and looked up at the sky. ‘’It’s hard to explain.’’ 

Suddenly there were voices nearing the alley and I listened hard, cautiously. ‘’I swear. I saw her. She was standing right here.’’ That’s when three people appeared at one end of the alley and my breath caught as I made eye-contact with one of the Aurors who were present at the mausoleum. 

I grabbed Alyx’s wrist and pulled her along. ‘’Time to go,’’ I said quickly as we ran down the cobbled path. There were heavy footsteps following us, but I was too busy trying to figure out where to go, and more importantly, how to get away. 

When we escaped the narrow alley, I glanced at our surroundings and started heading down the road, keeping my face down as we passed people, hoping there weren’t any more Aurors stationed here. 

I tried disapparating but nothing happened. ‘’I can’t disapparate,’’ I said to Alyx. She watched me with anxiety in her eyes. ‘’I can, but I can’t take you with me,’’ she replied her expression a mix of fear and confusion. 

I scanned the crowds once more and realized there were several people turned to us, closing in on us in a circle, wands clutched, and obstructing our way. ‘’It’s a trap!’’ I said, as I came to a halt and turned to Alyx. I knew what had to be done, and I knew it had to be done quickly. ‘’When you get back, tell Grindelwald that his suspicions about the bracelet were true. Tell him that and he’ll know what to do. He’ll fix this.’’  _ I hope.  _

This could go two ways. Either, he realizes that I’m his daughter and he comes to get me with all his forces. Or, he realizes I’m his daughter and that I’m better off under custody of the Ministry of Magic. 

I was gambling with my life, but it was a desperate attempt to survive. 

She shook her head defiantly. ‘’I’m not leaving you,’’ she said as she looked around at the approaching Aurors. ‘’Please. This is the only way. If you tell him what I told you, it’ll all be fine,’’ I urged her. ‘’(Y/N),’’ a voice behind me, suddenly said. ‘’Get her,’’ she said to the two men behind us. 

I closed my eyes and turned, standing in front of Alyx. Anne stood there smiling, her arms opened. ‘’I had thought you were a little smarter than this?’’ she said with a maniacal smile. The men were coming close. Too close. 

‘’Go!’’ I said as I faced Anne. ‘’But…’’

‘’No! Go now!’’ 

Then there was a crack and I knew she was gone. ‘’You really had to cheat to catch me?’’ I asked her cautiously, holding my wand tightly. Onlookers were pushed back as Anne neared me. 

‘’Oh, honey,’’ she said as she chuckled. ‘’You should give me that,’’ she said as she held out her hand to me. ‘’Why would I? I’d like to use it to reconstruct your face,’’ I said with a sweet smile. 

As she took another step I cursed the two men standing behind me which were about to grab me and I attempted to escape, but before I could get far, there was a flash of light and my body went rigid.

I fell to the ground and the silence was pierced by a disapproving ‘tut tut tut’ from Anne as she approached me. She squatted next to me, bowing down over me and raised an eyebrow as she grinned. ‘’We’re going to play a little game you and I,’’ she said softly, so only I could hear her words. 

‘’It’s called truth and torment,’’ she whispered as she took my wand and hit me on the side of my head. ‘’And oh, how I hope you’ll be choosing torment,’’ she said as her voice faded away and my vision went black. 

  
  


**Alyx’s P.O.V (Third Person)**

Specks of snow were falling from the sky as Alyx sped through the forest, slipping every once and again and tripping over her own feet. The snow crunched violently under her feet and her breath was ragged from running. 

There was a sharp pain in her side, one that told her to stop and catch her breath. Ignoring it, she pushed through, gritting her teeth. It had been her fault that you were taken by the Ministry after all. 

The branches were getting thicker and were violently sweeping at her face, scraping her cheeks, as she hurried through the woods. Her teeth were chattering from the cold and her lungs were screaming for air.

She paused, leaning against a tree trunk as she bent over, trying to catch her breath before she continued. It took a while before the castle walls finally came in sight, but when they did, she could already feel the panic starting to overwhelm her. 

Tears were in her eyes but she fought them and as she entered the castle, she didn’t bother to close the door behind her. She rushed through the corridors and up the stairs, running to Grindelwald’s office. 

She leaned once more against the wall, breathing hard for a few seconds before picking up her pace. 

‘’Alyssia? What are you doing?’’ 

She closed her eyes, turning around to face her father. ‘’I’m in a hurry, I need to talk to Grindelwald,’’ she said, ignoring her father and continuing down the corridor. 

‘’No, you aren’t. He’s busy...Alyssia!’’ he called as he ran after her. She was now standing before the door, but before she could do anything else, he grabbed her arm and pulled her back. ‘’Dad, there are things you don’t understand. Leave me alone,’’ she said as she yanked her arm from his grip and she banged against the door and throwing it open, not waiting for any reply. 

She sped inside, followed by curses from her father. ‘’Alyssiana!’’ he said through gritted teeth. He was still standing outside and Alyx threw the door shut in his face, locking the door. 

Grindelwald sat behind his desk, watching her with a mixture of surprise and confusion. He raised an eyebrow as she hurried into the room. He frowned as she leaned on the desk, breathing hard. ‘’Sir,’’ she said, between breaths. ‘’It’s (Y/N),’’ she said. Grindelwald’s eyes suddenly turned alert, staring at her. ‘’What is it?’’ 

‘’The Ministry’s got her,’’ she said softly, tears in her eyes once more. He shot up from his seat and looked at her urgently. ‘’We were at Diagon Alley and she suddenly freaked out saying she couldn’t be seen and that she was wanted by the Ministry,’’ she said, tears now threatening to spill. 

‘’They trapped her, she couldn’t disapparate,’’ she added frantically. ‘’And it was all my fault. I didn’t tell her where we were going, but I didn’t know. I didn’t know she was wanted,’’ she explained. 

Then her breath caught, suddenly remembering what you had said. ‘’She told me to tell you that your suspicions about the bracelet were true?’’ she said quickly but uncertainly. 

His world slowed down and he looked at the girl in front of him, his expression softening. ‘’What did she say?’’ he asked her now urgently. If he had heard her right, then that meant…

‘’That your suspicions about the bracelet were true,’’ she said softly. 

He turned around, staring out the window.  _ She knew. She knew all along. Everything’s falling into place. She looks like me. She has Naomie’s eyes. The connection I felt. This is it. This must be the truth.  _

Then he snapped back to reality and the fact that if he did not do anything about it, she might not be alive long enough to find out. 

Then he turned to Alyx. ‘’Go to your chambers. I’ll take care of this,’’ he said softly as he looked into her eyes with his calm ones. 

No matter how collected he might seem on the outside he was completely overwhelmed on the inside. But there was no time for that now, however, because...

_ I have to save my daughter.  _

  
  



	11. Chapter 11 ➛Rewritten Stories

**Grindelwald’s P.O.V (Third Person)**

He had to keep himself from rushing over the Ministry himself without thinking. This needed planning. He had to secure a way to escape and he had to know her location. However, he was also aware that with every second that ticked by could mean you were being tortured or maybe even killed. 

Besides that, the fact that he  _ actually  _ had a daughter was still sinking in. His mind refused to work properly, however, he forced himself to push through. Your life was at stake. 

As he watched Alyx leave the room, her father immediately burst in and started apologizing for her behaviour. At the moment Grindelwald was fighting the urge to slap him. If he had managed to keep her out the door he would be unaware of your situation. 

‘’Shut up,’’ Grindelwald snapped. The man did and stared at him with anxious eyes. ‘’Contact our spies within the Ministry. Ask if they have any information on the location of (Y/N),’’ he ordered. 

‘’Tell them to keep an eye out and alert me immediately should anything happen,’’ he added as he stood up and made his way to the door. ‘’This is a matter of life and death. Go! And hurry,’’ he said as he held the door open and the man sped through it, not daring to look into his eyes. 

Once the door closed he sighed and whispered, ‘’Naomie, why didn’t you tell me?’’

  
  


**(Y/N)’s P.O.V**

It must’ve been hours since I blacked out. I knew it that must’ve been the case, because I was sitting on a chair, my arms and feet secured to the wood. My head was throbbing unbearably and my vision was blurry when I first opened my eyes. 

It slowly returned to normal, and I could feel panic overwhelm me as the events from before came flooding back to me. Anne seemed to hate me enough to kill me, and now I was here. Where she could do with me whatever she wanted. 

I was a criminal in their eyes. And I held valuable information. Those two facts are the recipe for trouble.  _ Real  _ trouble. 

I groaned in pain as I glanced around, squinting at the light. ‘’Well, well. Look who’s awake,’’ A shadowy figure protruded from the shadows. I did not need to see their face to know who they were. 

Robert’s father appeared and looked down at me with distrust and suspicion. ‘’You know,’’ he said softly as he watched me with a frown. ‘’I truly thought the Ministry had been wrong on this one. You seemed innocent to me. However, looks can be deceiving.’’ His face seemed exhausted, but his gaze was fueled by fire. ‘’That much is clear.’’

I blinked hard, wishing the headache away before I looked up at him confused. ‘’What do you mean? Is it truly a crime to be curious about one’s heritage? He’s my father, James…’’ He shot me a look of disgust. ‘’Don’t you dare say my name,’’ he whispered dangerously. 

My confusion intensified. This wasn’t Robert’s father. He was different. Or maybe this is what he became when his son disappeared? 

There was a silence filled with sharp tension as we shared a moment of eye-contact, before he whispered through gritted teeth, ‘’Where is my son?’’ 

I looked at him defiantly. ‘’Robert is with us, freely,’’ I said softly, staring right back into his flaring eyes. ‘’You cursed him.  _ Forced  _ him. Lillian saw it, she knows what really happened,’’ he bowed forward so we were eye to eye. 

‘’I didn’t do anything.’’ He glowered at me and I could see him clutching his wand. ‘’Stop lying,’’ he said frustratedly. ‘’Anne, or whatever her name is, cursed Robert. He can’t transform back into his human form. He was falling from the sky. He was about to die, I  _ saved _ him,’’ I said urgently. 

Then a door behind me opened and there was a soft chuckle. ‘’I’ll take it from here, Flynn,’’ she said as she held the door open for him. I looked at him desperately. ‘’James, you have to listen to me. She cursed your son, not me,’’ I tried. If I was left with Anne, that meant certain death. 

He glared at me as he straightened and started to walk away. ‘’No,’’ I said. ‘’No, James! Listen to me!’’ I followed him with my gaze until I couldn’t turn further, and heard the door close after several seconds. 

‘’Now we get to play our little game,’’ she said with a sickening grin as she walked around the chair to stand in front of me. A wave of despair overcame me as we locked eyes. She had complete power over me, she could do anything with me and hide behind her shield of lies. She seemed to have a lot of power within the Ministry. And when it was my word against hers, there was no way  _ anyone _ would believe me. She was one of those people that could make anyone believe anything they wanted. 

I glared at her and tugged at the threads around my arms and legs as she closed in on me. And then she grinned at me, her wand hanging loosely in her hand by her side. ‘’Stay still, little puppy,’’ she whispered as she pointed her wand at me and sent a curse my way. 

A flash of sharp pain went through my body and I gasped at the sudden overwhelming sensation. ‘’That’s what will happen every time you refuse to cooperate.’’ Her eyes were set on me with the glee of having just earned a prize. 

‘’Why are you doing this?’’ I asked, gasping as I looked up into her grey eyes. She seemed to truly get pleasure from hurting me. 

‘’Tut, tut. I ask the questions,’’ she replied as she watched me eagerly. ‘’Now, let’s begin,’’ she said as an evil grin flashed across her lips.

  
  
  
  


**Grindelwald’s P.O.V (Third Person)**

The waiting was unbearable. The uncertainty, the not knowing if you were all right. 

He was definitely overwhelmed. But besides that, he was not sure what else he felt about the unexpected truth. He did know, for one, that he had to save you. No matter what happened, you would be coming back to Nurmengard. But on the other hand, he was intimidated by the fact that you were his daughter. That part of you was him. 

He was staring at the distant mountains from the window in his office. Hands behind his back, he thought about everything that had happened and how things must’ve gone. But mostly, why. Why Naomie had kept this a secret from him. It perplexed him. Was her _ love _ a lie? Had it never been true?

He always stood like that, staring out the window, when his mind was crowded with questions he tried to answer. When he needed to think about things of importance. True importance. And he realized, that lately, he had done that quite a lot. There were a lot of lost memories returning. Mostly of Naomie, but also about his own childhood. About his hardships and struggles. And they were all triggered by you.

You reminded him of himself. Lonely, looking for somewhere to belong. A soul that knows deep inside that it doesn’t belong in this world. The world is a cruel place. They tear away those that you love, and what are you supposed to do after that? Cling to those  _ few _ happy memories? 

I took a deep breath and sighed deeply. Life was unfair. It was something that could be cruel beyond imagining. It takes people from you. Even when you’re not ready to lose them. 

His eyes closed momentarily as an image of Naomie entered his mind. She was seated in a flower bed, holding a lily in her hand as she looked up at him with a smile filled with love and happiness. 

The world was unreasonable, unfair towards her. The world was ruthless to her. The people that inhabit it, were ruthless to her. They tore her away from him, in the worst way possible. They took her, because of her opinions and her convictions. They were the true monsters in the world. 

Then his eyes opened and he realized, that he would  _ not  _ let history repeat itself. He was not going to lose the daughter Naomie had brought to this world. He was not going to lose her  _ again _ .

The door opened and he spun around, alarmed to not have heard a knock first. He was facing Alyx’s father who looked at him stoically. ‘’Sir, the spies have managed to determine a location.’’

Grindelwald’s expression remained emotionless, but his eyes lit up. ‘’She is currently with a woman calling herself Lillian,’’ he said softly. Grindelwald’s breath caught. _ Surely it’s not... _ ‘’Do you have her last name?’’ he asked, raising an eyebrow. The man nodded and said, ‘’Lillian Walker.’’

He stared at him momentarily, before he caught himself and regained his composure. ‘’Robins, bring me Martin, Garner, Bolton and Jensen. We’re going on a little trip,’’ he said as he faced him and watched him emotionlessly.

He inclined his head slightly before he left the room, leaving him once more with only his thoughts.    
  


_ Lillian Walker, _ the name echoed in his mind. He had hoped to never hear that name again. However, now he had, maybe he would finally be able to give her what she deserved. Naomie was gone, he had deprived himself of his vengeance only because that’s what she wanted. But if she dared to touch you, oh how sweet his revenge would be. 

  
  
  
  


**(Y/N)’s P.O.V**

The pain was becoming unbearable. But my power of will was strong enough to resist. ‘’Oh how I love this little game of ours, don’t you?’’ Anne said happily as she put a hand under my chin and raised my head so I was looking at her. 

I was feeling exhausted from fighting the pain. I felt like I could pass out at any moment. And as she released my face, it lolled from side to side. 

‘’Aw, are you already done playing?’’ she said with a maniacal smile. ‘’Well, you’ll be able to rest in a moment,’’ she said as she took a step back. ‘’When I’m done with you, you’ll be resting forever.’’

My breath was ragged and my entire body ached. But I needed an answer from her. I needed an explanation. ‘’Why?’’ I breathed with all my power. My throat was sore, but I managed to talk. 

Her smile faltered and she looked down at me. ‘’Why do you hate...me, Anne?’’ I said, fighting the pain talking was causing me. 

She swallowed hard and looked down at my slumped form. ‘’Don’t you dare call me that,’’ she growled at me. ‘’That’s not my name. It might’ve been at birth, but I will never bear it again.’’

Her face turned sour as she watched me. ‘’You look like her. I see a lot of her in you. Why was she so idiotic to have another child, knowing what she’s done to her first one,’’ she whispered. ‘’And with  _ him _ . She knew that he’d be trouble. Well, at least it gave me a reason to go after her and legally hurt her soul.’’

I watched her, exhausted, my eyes weary but alert. ‘’Yes, I was the one who took you from her at birth. The Ministry wanted you gone in the first place, but there’s always the one person that fights for human rights and wanted you to have a fair chance. So we hid your heritage from you and left no traces to who your parents were. It all went beautifully until Dumbledore…’’

Then when the words she had spoken finally hit me, I felt my face fall when I looked up at her. ‘’She has another child?’’ I asked her. There was much I would’ve expected or accepted, but this? She had another child, before me? 

She looked at me with eyes which were empty but hurt. ‘’She did. Not purposefully. She did, nevertheless. She abandoned her. Left her to the wolves. She did not care about her. Just like she didn’t with you. She deserved to die, as does your  _ father _ .’’ She spat out the word with disgust. 

I was processing all she was saying but I was exhausted and my mind slow. ‘’Who is she?’’ I looked at her with tears in my eyes.

She stepped forward, tracing the tip of her wand across my left cheek. ‘’Her name is Lillian Walker.’’

She pushed hard as her wand glided over my skin, leaving a big gash on my cheek. ‘’Now we look even more like each other, sister.’’

I watched her with tears in my eyes, my mouth agape, not even noticing the searing pain in my cheek. 

‘’You,’’ I breathed. ‘’It can’t be. You can’t be.’’ 

She then smiled at me wickedly. ‘’I’ve been wanting to know how you’d react. But you’ve been bringing up a lot of dark memories, and unwanted emotions. So let’s continue playing our little game, shall we?’’ she whispered as she took a step back. 

‘’Now. Where is your father?’’ she asked dangerously as she pointed her wand at me. I looked at her angrily, furiously as I slowly moved my head from side to side, refusing to tell her anything. 

‘’Oh, it gets better every time you decide to go for torment,’’ she licked her bottom lip as she grinned and made me suffer once more. 

Blood was dripping from my face onto my lap and I knew I was bleeding heavily, but there was no worry. No feelings. I was numb. Even the pain seemed far away. 

Then it stopped and I was looking at her with sad, accepting eyes. She was going to kill me. I could sense it. Soon it would happen and everything would be over. 

A dark smile came to her lips as she said, ‘’Let’s try something else, shall we?’’ she said as she pointed her wand at me once more and said, ‘’Crucio!’’ 

The excruciating pain searing through my veins was unbearable. My body writhed under the curse and my breathing grew shallow as I felt my conscious slowly fade away. And with it went all hope at being rescued. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. Chapter 12 ➛Bad Dreams

**Grindelwald’s P.O.V (Third Person)**

He might not be certain how to raise a child, but he did know you needed him right now and he would not let you fall. He would not let you slip through his fingers as Naomie had.

Night had fallen once they finally left Nurmengard, heading for the Ministry disguised by magic. They didn’t have a solid plan, but Grindelwald didn’t need it. He’d go with his instincts in this case. Besides, there was no time to come up with a plan. 

A knot had formed in his stomach, which he chose to ignore. However, the flashbacks that returned every so often of Naomie’s death he was unable to unsee. They were branded in his memory and resurfacing now. 

You were her daughter. His daughter. You might be the last thing on this earth related to her, besides the wicked halfling. 

His mind was set on what he wanted. And that woman would not keep it from him. Not if he could help it.

They were striding through the woods, leaving the grounds as to disapparate and enter the Ministry unseen. It had not been the first time he had done so. He had been in disguise, working for them. Living amongst them. 

A grin came to his lips at their foolishness. Even Lillian had been too blind to see, and the look on her face when he visited him that one time. The astonishment and disbelief. It had been sweet. Sweeter than anything.

He was walking upfront, ahead from everyone else. And as he passed through the protective charms, he spun around and watched the men that accompanied him halt and wait in anticipation.

‘’You are all aware of the plan?’’ It wasn’t a solid plan. And if things would go wrong, there was no backup plan. This was a race against time. 

‘’Listen to me carefully, they probably expect us to come so be prepared for a fight, don’t act suspicious. If you do and the Ministry doesn’t kill you, I will,’’ he warned them dangerously. 

They watched him stoically but the anxiety in their eyes was obvious. He watched them one by one until his face transfigurated and he took on the form of a regular day-to-day person. 

Then he turned and without another word he disapparated, having only one goal in mind and determined to get back what belonged to him.

  
  
  


**(Y/N)’s P.O.V**

At first, it was only pain that pierced the numbness of my mind, but slowly my sight and hearing returned to me too. There were mutters. Soft but urgent mutters from behind me. They were muffled, and there was no way I was able to make out what they were saying.

My body was sore and every time I moved I felt a fresh wave of pain overwhelming my exhausted body. Suddenly voices were raised and there was the sound of a loud slap.

I felt alarmed but was unable to act on it. Then the voices died away and there was the dying sound clacking heels. Then the heavy metal door behind me opened and there were soft footsteps. 

Fortunately, I didn’t recognize them, which meant it was not Lillian. And as I raised my head to look up at their face I saw someone I had never met before. 

It was a man with broad shoulders and a stern face. However, as he looked at me, was it...sympathy, I saw in his eyes?

Our gazes locked momentarily before he kneeled, knowing the trouble I had with looking up from where I was seated and the pain I was experiencing from Lillian’s torture.

‘’What has she done to you,’’ he said as he examined my face, his eyes resting on the big gash on my cheek. ‘’She’s crazy,’’ he muttered as he shook his head. 

I watched him suspiciously as my eyes prickled and he sighed as he leaned back as we kept eye-contact. ‘’Stop playing nice,’’ I whispered dangerously as I glared at him and waited for his expression to harden. It didn’t. 

‘’Just so you’re aware. I do not approve of the methods the Ministry is using. I do not think you’re dangerous,’’ he said as he watched me with a soft, curious gaze. 

‘’You know nothing about me,’’ I growled as I balled my fists, and endured the searing pain in my body. His lips curled up into a grin. ‘’Whatever you might believe, not everyone within the ministry is an arse,’’ he said as he took a small step closer to me. 

He shook his head as he watched the wound. ‘’She’s cruel. Everyone knows it,’’ he said as he slightly tilted his head to the side, softly touching the red, irritated skin on his cheek. ‘’She treats everyone like trash. Yet, no one dares to deny her.’’

My suspicion about this man didn’t lessen, I still thought it was some trick. ‘’You’re only a child,’’ he mumbled to himself as he looked into my eyes. 

My eyes flared with anger as I stared back at him. ‘’I’m not. If you’re really such a Mr.Nice Guy, then let me go,’’ I said to him as I slowly felt a little energy returning to me. 

He sighed and looked into my eyes intently. ‘’I might. But, I would like something in return,’’ he said softly as his gaze remained trained on me. I looked at him tiredly and waited for him to continue. ‘’If you give me the location of Grindelwald’s lair, you shall go free,’’ he said. He said it quickly, daring a curt glance at the door. 

I looked at him and we had a short moment of eye-contact before I opened my mouth and I croaked, ‘’Burn in hell.’’

I swallowed loudly as he straightened, looking down at me and taking his wand. ‘’Just tell me. Please. I don’t want to do this,’’ he whispered as he looked down at me sadly. ‘’Or I don’t tell you and you won’t do it?’’ I tried with a glare as we locked eyes. 

But then he looked away and his wand pointed at me, and the pain started all over again.

  
  
  


**Grindelwald’s P.O.V (Third Person)**

The Ministry was crowded for some reason. Something was happening. It made him uncomfortable, but he had only one task in mind and nothing could distract him from it. 

He and his companions dispersed immediately as not to draw attention to themselves. Grindelwald went down to where they were keeping you, while the rest were keeping an eye on the situation. 

He was striding through the corridors, ignoring the glances people gave him. He was confident that he would be marching out with you by his side. 

He took an elevator with several other people, blending in, keeping a straight face as it brought him to where he needed to be.

Adrenaline was raging inside of him, but he managed to remain a normal expression and posture. He was used to this, to the hiding amongst normal, ignorant people. But now the stakes were higher he found himself having trouble not to stand out. 

When the elevator stopped at the floor he needed to be, it was empty and he was grateful for that. However, the anger he was feeling at your kidnapping had started bubbling up now, and whoever was in that room with you, would pay for it. 

As he rushed through the hall, he switched glances between both sides, watching the doors pass. 

Until suddenly, he was standing in front of it. The room in which they held you captive. 

His brow furrowed in anger as he tried the handle and found it locked.

He took his wand and blasted it open with a single spell. A man stood in the room, his wand out, pointed at you. 

Grindelwald strode into the room, locking eyes with the man. He disarmed him quickly before he glanced at you and found you slumped over in exhaustion and pain, the blood dripping down your chin. 

And as his gaze returned to the man, he watched him furiously as he stepped closer to him until their noses almost touched and he looked into his eyes with hatred as he trailed a hand down the man’s cheek and to his throat, softly squeezing as his fingers found the crevices of his neck. 

‘’Never touch her again,’’ he growled as he pulled the man up from his feet, holding him up in the air for several seconds, watching him claw at his hand and trying to pry his fingers off. But however hard the man tried, he didn’t succeed. His fist was like iron, and there was no escape. Instead of letting go, Grindelwald squeezed a little harder with every passing second. 

Until his anger spiked and he threw him onto the ground with such force that there must’ve been some broken bones. However, Grindelwald wasn’t done yet. He took his wand and made the man suffer until he was begging him to stop. And as he did, he watched him in disgust and burning rage, before he raised his wand once more and whispered, ‘’This happens when you take something that doesn’t belong to you.’’

And then he cursed the man to bleed from severe cuts all over his body, making him suffer before he died. 

It was only then that he turned to you and found you looking up at him, tears in your eyes. 

  
  
  
  


**(Y/N)’s P.O.V**

I was looking at him. He had just done that in front of my eyes. He had just almost killed a man in front of  _ my _ eyes. 

However, I was too tired and sore to do anything so all I did was look. Then he snapped out of our intense eye-contact and he broke the chains around my legs and wrists. And as I tried to push myself up from the chair, my legs wobbled unsteadily, and before I knew it I was heading for the ground. 

But I never hit it, because his arms found their way around my shoulders and he was heaving me up into his arms, holding me tightly against him as he scanned the room and headed for the door. 

And for a moment when I was in his arms, I felt safe. I felt like there was someone to protect me. Like he’d protect me. 

My eyes closed momentarily, or it felt momentary because as I opened them again we were standing in front of a wall of Aurors, blocking our path. 

Lillian was standing in the middle, taking a few steps forward toward us. Her mouth was moving, but I didn’t hear anything. 

Then there were flashes of light and people started falling to the ground. Lillian spun around in annoyance as her minions struck the ground, petrified. 

Then we were suddenly moving again, heading for Lillian. And there was one sentence that did pierce the silence. ‘’If you touch her again, I will kill you most painfully. I will make you suffer, no matter what your mother wanted. You are not to touch her again. Ever.’’ Then there was a flash of bright light and we were rushing through the corridors, suddenly several people at our sides.

And as they ran for their escape, people stared at them, muttering Grindelwald’s name under their breath as they stepped back in fear of what they saw. However, there was one boy taking steps forward as he saw men chasing them and noticed that one had almost caught up with them. Taking out his wand, he blended in with the crowd, and aimed for the Auror and petrified him.

At that moment Grindelwald had turned, watching him with a subtle grin. And as he locked eyes with the young boy, he nodded subtly at him, as he made for his escape.

  
  
  
  


It had been a wild ride, and at the end, I had blacked out and did not know of anything that had happened after the Ministry. And the last thing I had seen, was his face, flashing in the bright light of spells, looking at me with soft, kind and sympathetic eyes before I lost vision, hearing and complete knowledge of the situation.

After we arrived back at Nurmengard, he took me to the infirmary to have the nurse check on my wounds and if there was any damage that could not be seen by the naked eye. 

It was only after several hours that I woke up, sore, confused and scared. But as I recognized the room, I relaxed into the pillow and held my head as I fought the overwhelming headache and searing pain in my cheek. 

‘’It took you some time,’’ a voice came. I looked around, immediately feeling my fear spike again. But then Grindelwald came into view and stood at the foot of my bed. 

I looked up at him, supporting my body with my elbows. There was a silence in which we just looked at each other. ‘’You saved me,’’ I whispered as my tears started to burn and my throat constricted. He looked at me stoically before he nodded curtly. ‘’Indeed I did. However, the Ministry is no match for me,’’ he said as he joined his hands behind his back.

‘’So..Alyx...She...She told…You know?’’ I watched him anxiously as he looked down at me and took a breath, building up tension until he nodded curtly and said, ‘’I do.’’

I blinked and as we looked at each other, I felt relief. I hadn’t known what he might do when he’d found out. And doing  _ nothing _ at all had been one of the better scenarios. 

Then he suddenly started walking around the bed towards me and my heartbeat sped up, not knowing what he was going to do. But he stopped next to me and extended a hand, gently tracing down my face as he studied me. 

‘’I knew all along,’’ he said as he paused on my chin. ‘’You look like her,’’ he said, as he retreated his hand again, watching me with a stoic gaze. However, before he could fully withdraw, I took his hand and pulled him towards me as I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. 

His shock was obvious and I sensed it immediately, and because of it he didn’t hug me back and I didn’t blame him. I didn’t expect him to. But it felt good. To me, at least. And as I buried my face in his shoulder I whispered, ‘’Thank you.’’

And it was only then that I retreated and he straightened, clearing his throat and looking down at me, giving me a subtle nod before he made his way out of the infirmary. 

  
  


  
  



	13. Chapter 13 ➛The Heart Remembers

The nurse insisted on keeping me in bed the entire day. I felt fine by noon and had a lot of questions that needed to be answered, and now the truth was out, was there any better time to bring it up? 

Once the nurse was out of sight and had entered her office, I dashed from under the covers and took my clothes from the chair beside my bed. I threw a glance at where she had disappeared and smiled as she remained unseen.

I hurried from the infirmary and thought of how to approach him. He had answers to my questions and I was determined to get them from him. Lillian’s information was not trustworthy, so I had to find another way to find out the truth. 

I quietly closed the heavy wooden doors behind me as I started making my way to my room to change. The corridors were quiet and I didn’t run into anyone. It was normal not to see a lot of people about the castle, however, it seemed extremely quiet. It felt like something had  _ happened _ . 

The silence was unnerving and it made me look around quite often. When I reached my room I dashed inside, changed into my own clothes and then left once more, now making my way to Grindelwald’s office. 

  
  
  


**Lillian’s P.O.V (Third Person)**

Those little bastards. They had managed to get away and they took you.  _ I wasn’t nearly done with her when her daddy showed up,  _ she thought furiously as she looked around the room. Your blood was still on the ground and on the chair itself; no one dared to clean it up until Lillian gave them the order to. 

She stared at it, brows furrowed in rage. Most of it had dried, but there was a small puddle that was still liquid. She squatted down, examining the small puddle, before extending a finger and dipping it in the bright red fluid. 

_ The blood of my sister,  _ she thought as she watched it with a maniacal look.  _ The blood of my mother and that of the disgusting little man that she decides to live with,  _ she squinted at the blood before she slowly extended her tongue and licked off a drop of blood. 

Then a subtle grin came to her lips and her maniacal look was complete.  _ He knows that the poor lamb is his daughter,  _ she thought as she watched the guards standing still on both sides of the door.  _ It doesn’t matter now, who finds out. We might even be able to use it to our advantage _ . A wicked grin came to her lips. 

_ Finally, I might have the tool to bring that bastard down.  _ She wiped the blood on her robes before straightening and leaving the room, handing out orders to the guards as she went. 

‘’Clean up that room,’’ she said to one of them. And to the other, ‘’Go to the Minister, tell him I wish to speak with him.’’

She the stalked away, knowing in the back of her mind, that finally, the Ministry was a step closer to checkmating Gellert Grindelwald. 

  
  
  
  


**Grindelwald’s P.O.V (Third Person)**

Several men were standing in his room, watching him stoically. ‘’Are you absolutely sure?’’ he asked them as he turned, fighting to keep a straight face. 

The man in the middle nodded. ‘’I had to fight him off, myself,’’ he said clearly. It started with five. However, there were only four now. His hands joined behind his back as he watched them all one by one. 

‘’He was tipping off information to the enemy, sir. It was why they were able to intercept us during our escape.’’ Grindelwald watched him silently, no emotion on his face, whatsoever.  _ The bastard betrayed us,  _ he thought as he fought to repress his anger.  _ I knew something was off about him, but I had not dared to think it was this. _

‘’Where is he now?’’ he asked him quietly, looking into his eyes with intensity. The man swallowed and said, ‘’He stayed behind. He beat me and ran off after I tried to pin him down, sir.’’

Grindelwald’s expression hardened and he had eye-contact with them all, feeling their tension and anxiety. ‘’He has knowledge of our location of where we gather,’’ he said quietly, his eyes gliding over their fearful faces. 

But then a smile came to his lips and he watched them, ‘’Everyone makes mistakes. For now, we’re done. I will call for you when I am in need of your service,’’ he said as he balled his fists behind his back. 

They watched him surprised before looking at each other, leaving one by one. 

Robins might be gone, but he left something behind. And what was he supposed to do with it? 

He turned to the big window and watched a bird soaring through the air. 

And how was he going to tell you, that the only friend you’ve made, is the daughter of a traitor, and shall be sent away?

  
  
  
  


**(Y/N)’s P.O.V**

As I neared the office, I saw four people walking down the corridor. They all looked at me as I passed, their expressions a mix of curiosity and blame. My brow furrowed in confusion as I watched them proceed, mumbling to each other as they went.

They came from his office, that much was clear. And for a moment I hesitated if I should bother him, knowing he must’ve probably gotten some bad news. However, my curiosity and selfish reasons overwhelmed my sense of compassion and I knocked on the door as I entered, not bothering to wait for a reply. 

He was standing in front of the window, hands joined behind his back. ‘’Aren’t you supposed to be resting?’’ he asked as he slowly turned to me and watched me stoically. 

‘’I’m feeling fine. I don’t need to rest,’’ I replied as I watched him curiously. There was a silence before he asked, ‘’What can I do for you?’’ 

I snapped out of my trance and watched him hesitantly. ‘’I want to know what happened. With my mother. With you," I said hesitantly, scanning his face for a reaction. 

I saw his hard expression falter momentarily as he heard me use those words. However, he quickly recovered and watched me with a raised eyebrow. ‘’What do you want to know?’’ 

I took a deep breath as I looked away. ‘’Everything,’’ I said softly as I glanced at him. His expression had returned to the emotionless gaze he usually had. Most thought he had no feelings. I, however, knew that it was merely a mask.

I sighed and looked into his eyes. ‘’You know, you don’t have to be a hard ass with me,’’ I said softly as our eyes locked. I saw a glimmer of hesitation in his eyes before his expression softened somewhat. 

I asked him a lot of questions, most of which he had no answer to himself. ‘’Why didn’t she tell you?’’ He shrugged and said, ‘’I don’t know.’’

Then there was another silence as we watched each other. There had been a topic I had been too afraid to bring up. Mostly because I might not want to know the truth. 

But then my curiosity overwhelmed me and I asked him anyway. ‘’You know that woman that captured me?’’ I sounded uncertain, afraid he might not believe me or send me away. ‘’Lillian Walker?’’ he said softly as his eyebrows raised in surprise. 

I took a breath and rubbed my eyes. ‘’She- she told me something when I was at the Ministry,’’ I said softly as I looked up at him again. A hint of curiosity flashed across his face. ‘’What?’’ 

I swallowed and said, ‘’She said she’s my half-sister.’’ He closed his eyes in annoyance and looked up at the ceiling. ‘’I hate that woman,’’ he mumbled. 

I watched him confused. ‘’You mean it’s true?’’ My breath hitched as his gaze returned to me and he nodded curtly. ‘’But she’s like your age,’’ I blurted out incredulously. ‘’She also told me that she took me from her at birth. But how can this be possible?’’ 

My mind was having a hard time processing this and as he opened his mouth I sat down, knowing that at one point my legs would fail me. But instead of explaining, he halted and watched me concerned before he caught himself and returned to his former expression. 

‘’Naomie was assaulted when she was fifteen. She got pregnant,’’ he said. His voice was soft, however, I noticed the pain behind his eyes. ‘’She gave birth to Anne, or, Lillian. But she couldn’t care for her, so she gave her up. It broke her heart.’’ 

I watched him with tears in my eyes and anger bubbled up in my stomach as I realized what this person had done. ‘’Where is he?’’ I asked him as my brows furrowed in anger, fighting the tears, not wanting to look weak before him. 

‘’He’s in the ground. After I found out what happened to her. What  _ he _ did to her. I killed him,’’ he stated as he scanned my face. It softened slightly, but the anger didn’t completely dissolve. 

‘’But that’s still not possible. It doesn’t make any sense,’’ I whispered as I watched him confused. He sighed, which surprised me a bit. He had been so emotionless all the time. 

‘’I hate to say this out loud, but she has a time-turner. She came to the past to take you from your mother before she…’’ His voice faltered, as did his breathing. I thought I saw sadness in his eyes as he relived the memories. He cleared his throat before he continued, ‘’Before she killed her.’’

I blinked, my mind going hazy. ‘’She killed her?’’ He nodded and watched me momentarily before he took a step toward me. ‘’We separated because I put her in danger. I was starting to rise to power and I was making some real enemies. So we decided, for her safety, to go our separate ways before people would use her against me,’’ he explained softly. 

‘’But if I had known she was pregnant,’’ there was a glint in his eyes and I wondered if he was about to cry. The information I had to process was too much for now. ‘’What was she like?’’ I asked him with a smile. 

He swallowed before he took a deep breath and started, ‘’She was so kind, cheerful and loving toward everyone. Even the people that hurt her. She was beautiful, especially her eyes. They were always filled with warmth and love.’’ His eyes twinkled as he stared at the wall behind me. ‘’She loved flowers, nature...and children.’’ His eyes glided down to me.

‘’We might not have a father-daughter relationship…’’

‘’Yet,’’ I cut him off with a smile. He watched me with a knowing look before he continued. ‘’But I promise, that I will do anything within my power to protect you. I might’ve lost her, but I won’t lose you,’’ he said as his hands joined behind his back once more. 

I watched him with a smile as I wiped the tear out of my eyes. ‘’Thanks, dad.’’ It was meant as a joke, but the look on his face made my breath hitch. The surprise and shock etched into his features made me regret it. ‘’Sorry, it was meant to be a joke,’’ I said apologetically. 

He looked down at me, and then...he smiled. Surprise overtook me, however, a smile quickly came to my own lips and we were just grinning stupidly at each other. 

‘’Go. I have a lot to do,’’ he said as he waved me away with faked annoyance.

  
  
  
  
  



	14. Chapter 14 ➛Tremble

**Grindelwald’s P.O.V (Third Person)**

He hadn’t told you. Despite the urgency of the situation. 

You were still in his office but he felt like he had failed already. 

He took a deep breath as he watched you open the door and said, ‘’(Y/N),’’ You turned around curiously expecting some fatherly affection. But the serious look on his face made you forget about that. 

‘’Would you mind fetching Alyx? I need to talk to the both of you,’’ he said. There was no trace of his former warmth, there was only a cold earnestness. You nodded curtly and backed out the door, closing it behind you. Either, he was having serious mood swings, or something bad had happened. Whichever it was, would be having great consequences for everyone.

  
  
  
  


**(Y/N)’s P.O.V**

The tension in the room was sharp enough to cut and the dread that had been building up in my stomach was about to burst as Alyx and I stood before his desk, watching nervously. 

His expression, however, was as emotionless as it always was. ‘’Alyx, you might’ve noticed that your father has not returned?’’ 

Alyx nodded. She had told me she’d assumed her father had died or been captured. ‘’He’s better off that way,’’ she had mumbled as we were walking down the corridor. She expected Grindelwald to bring her the news of his death. But that didn’t feel right to me. There was something else. 

‘’I’m sorry to say this, but your father has betrayed me,’’ he said evenly. ‘’He has been tipping off the Ministry about our locations and he has shared valuable information.’’ 

Alyx was staring at him with shock. ‘’He-he works for the Ministry?’’ she said shocked. I was watching her sympathetically as I wished I could help her in some way. However, the shock and confusion was nothing compared to the horror that came to her face after her realization. ‘’What will happen to me now?’’ she asked with wide eyes. 

Grindelwald sighed and eyed us both. ‘’I’m afraid you’ll be sent away,’’ he said. Alyx watched him in horror, but before she could say anything I had already jumped in. ‘’What? You can’t send her away!’’ I said defensively. 

Grindelwald’s eyes turned to me and as we made eye-contact I continued, ‘’She could be part of it. She could be tipping off her father and the Ministry,’’ he said seriously. My emotions were a whirlwind inside my body. ‘’We don’t know that for certain,’’ I whispered dangerously. 

I didn’t know a lot when it came down to human relationships, however, I did know that I was not going to let him send her away. I felt it in my heart that I would do anything to keep her here. 

There was a short silence before I said, ‘’I haven’t told you everything. But you don’t know what the world has put me through, only because of what my father had done and was still doing. How my world was to be taken from me, while I hadn’t done anything wrong. These assumptions ruin lives. And if you send her away, I’m going with her,’’ I said, anger now bubbling up.

He watched me intensely for a while, I could sense his annoyance and I knew I was treading dangerous grounds. 

I levelled my emotions and sighed. ‘’Alyx is sweet, caring, kind and many other things besides that. Have you seen the shock on her face when you told her? That was genuine. I could feel it. She’s a good person and you don’t have a lot of those. So don’t make that mistake,’’ I said softly as I glanced at Alyx who was watching me with a sad, subtle smile. 

‘’Please, don’t make this mistake,’’ I whispered as I watched him beggingly. His hands joined behind his back and he watched me closely until suddenly he said, ‘’All right, Alyx you can stay, but there will be conditions. We have to be careful after such a revelation. It always reminds me that there are more than one,’’ he said as his glance shifted between the both of us. 

‘’Alyx you may go, I have to have a word with (Y/N) in private,’’ he said as his gaze lingered on me. Alyx didn’t wait for a second longer than she had to; she wanted to get out before he'd change his mind.

As the door closed, Grindelwald’s expression softened and we were just looking at each other. ‘’You’re quite the manipulator,’’ he said quietly as his hands remained joined behind his back. 

‘’Like father, like daughter,’’ I said as I watched him with a small grin. But then the air changed and my grin faltered. ‘’I hope you do understand that there will be real conditions to this?’’ he said as he eyed me. 

I nodded. ‘’All right, then let’s start. You are forbidden from sharing any delicate information with her concerning the Greater Good. You are not to talk about whatever is going on within the movement. She is not allowed to leave the castle without my consent and she is not to talk to anyone outside these walls,’’ he said. 

I watched him incredulously. ‘’You want to keep her inside? Like a prisoner?’’ 

He shook his head. ‘’She wants to stay here, then she has to follow our rules,’’ he said. ‘’So you just want to know where she is at all times?’’ I asked him as I raised an eyebrow in annoyance.

He watched me intensely, his brows furrowed as he said, ‘’You must understand that you are extremely lucky that I chose to listen to you. I have never let anyone or anything get in the way of my movement, so what you’ve convinced me to do, is incredibly rare. Don’t push me or I might go back on my decision,’’ he said as he watched me sternly. 

I returned him the look before I made my way to the door and closed it behind me with some extra force, creating a loud 'slam'. 

Alyx was leaning against the opposite wall and watched me with a smile. ‘’You stuck up for me. You convinced  _ him _ ,’’ she said as she beckoned at the door. I grinned and walked toward her as I said, ‘’I do that all the time.’’

I halted in front of her, but I was standing a little too close, and the butterflies returned to my stomach once more. We were looking at each other. In each other’s eyes, and there was a sudden pull. But before I could act on it, I cleared my throat and stepped back. 

‘’There are some things that he wanted me to tell you. Rules I had to make clear to you,’’ I said softly as I looked at the wall behind her to distract myself from the strange thing that just happened. 

‘’That’s fine,’’ she said with a sad smile. "I still can't believe he did that. I wish he wasn't my dad," she said softly as she looked into my eyes. "Oh, I've been there," I mumbled. She watched me questioningly, but I brushed it off. 

There was a silence in which we just glanced at each other. ‘’But he's gone now, I can do what I want,’’ she said softly as the realization hit her. A smile came to my lips and she looked at me. ‘’Can I try on your trousers? He never let me, but I’ve always wanted to,’’ she said excitedly. 

The question caught me off guard and the idea made me blush. Her face fell and I realized my silence had made her uncertain. So I smiled and nodded. Her grin quickly returned as she started pulling me along. 

  
  
  
  


I was feeling quite uncomfortable as I was seated on the edge of my bed, turned away from Alyx who was currently changing into my clothes. My cheeks must be burning red and there was a lump in my throat that I tried to swallow. 

She was talking to me and I occasionally nodded while I had no idea what she was talking about. Until

‘’How did you manage to convince him? That’s never happened before as far as I know,’’ she said softly as she pulled up her trousers. 

My breath hitched as I frantically looked for words. ‘’I suppose I’m very persuasive,’’ I said with an uncomfortable smile. ‘’We’re talking about Gellert Grindelwald here,’’ she said with a snigger. ‘’I’ve never seen anyone having such an effect on him.’’ 

I felt my face go hot and I knew there was no excuse I could make that would explain it, so I turned around, not sure why, only to find she wasn’t ready, yet. Her blouse was still unbuttoned and it hung loosely around her body. 

I swallowed and quickly apologized as I turned back around, but she waved it away. ‘’Could you help me? I always button the wrong ones,’’ she said softly as she walked toward me. 

My breath was shaky as I stood and turned to her, extending my hands to the buttons. They were trembling, but I managed to repress it. Mostly.

I was focusing intently on my hands so I wouldn’t have to look at her face and have her see my blush. But that didn’t make any difference in the end, because as I finally reached the top button, she whispered, ‘’You’re blushing.’’

It was only then that I dared to look into her eyes and I let out a shaky breath as we stared at each other. ‘’We should get going,’’ I said softly, mesmerized. However, I could not move. I was rooted to the spot. She was smiling gently as she slowly reached out for my hand. 

As she was about to touch it, I shied away and snapped out of my trance, stepping away from her, uncertainly looking at the ground.

‘’I- I think you should go. I’m tired, I’m going to take a nap,’’ I said as I took another few steps back. Alyx was watching me a little taken aback. ‘’That’s all right,’’ she said softly as she smiled, trying to catch my gaze. I looked away and waited for her to leave, not saying another word. And it was only when the door closed, I let out a shaky breath, and fell on my bed. 

  
  
  
  


**Lillian’s P.O.V (Third Person)**

Today was the day she was going to make him pay. Make you pay. All she needed to do was propose her plan to the Minister. He might be lacking the sense to realize how serious the threat Gellert Grindelwald forms is, but he could never say no to her plan. 

His door was closed, which meant he was either busy or sleeping. The man wasn’t worth being a Minister. He had never taken Grindelwald seriously, but he was going to fall flat on his face sooner or later. She hoped it was soon, she needed someone she could work with. Someone she could  _ control _ .

She knocked on the door, curtly but forcefully and waited for a reply. When it didn’t come, she opened the door, stepped inside and saw the Minister for Magic sleeping in his chair. 

She rolled her eyes and threw the door shut in an attempt to wake him up, which, luckily for her, paid off. ‘’Bloody hell, where’s the fuss,’’ he said as he squinted at the light and sat up straight. 

‘’Oh, it’s you. What can I do for you, Walker?’’ he said as he rubbed his eyes. She watched him and felt her inner disgust for the man root in her chest. ‘’Gellert Grindelwald is aware of his daughter’s existence,’’ she said evenly as she watched him. 

‘’So?’’ he asked annoyedly. ‘’Why is everyone always going on about this Gellert Grindelwald,’’ he said as he yawned. Lillian’s face hardened and she said, ‘’Sir, he is a threat that we need to eliminate as quickly as possible. And I have a plan,’’ she said. 

‘’What is it this time?’’ he asked as he drank from a glass standing on his desk. His expression soured. ‘’Disgusting,’’ he mumbled as he pushed it away from him. 

‘’Sir,’’ she said. Her annoyance was clear and he sensed it. ‘’Yes, your plan,’’ he said as he returned his focus to her. She despised this man and she needed him gone. Fast. 

‘’My plan is to out them. Let’s write it in the Daily Prophet. People will not think of him as invincible and untouchable as before. It’ll uncover his weakness. It might even anger some of his followers,’’ she said. She knew it was a good plan, however, the Minister’s expression made her hopes falter. ‘’No,’’ he said 

Lillian froze and watched him incredulously. ‘’Sorry?’’ 

‘’No. We’re not going to do it,’’ he said. ‘’We will only be feeding the public, and in these circumstances, that’s not what we want.’’

Lillian’s eye twitched as she looked at him. ‘’This might be our only eligible move against him,’’ she protested. He watched her warningly. ‘’It’s my decision,’’ he said as he leaned back in his chair. 

This was the last drop. She could not bear to work under this man any longer.

She glared at him and slowly inched closer to her wand, which she then pulled out and whispered, ‘’No it’s not.’’ And then she cursed him. 

  
  
  


**(Y/N)’s P.O.V**

It was night by now. I had locked myself in my room for the rest of the day until dinner and I was forced to come out. I avoided Alyx’s eye at the dinner table and I didn’t say a word during the entire meal.    
  


That night I didn’t sleep at all. There were dark circles under my eyes. At first light, I got up, splashed my face with water and stared at my reflection in the mirror. This was going to be a long day. 

I spent most of it hiding out in the library. And when there were too many people there for my liking, I returned to my room, cautiously looking around, trying not to run into Alyx. I didn’t know what I felt for her, but it was confusing and strange. 

It was in the evening that there was a knock on my door, and then fading footsteps. I carefully opened the door, glancing through the gap. When there was nothing I looked down and saw my blouse and trousers, neatly folded, a note lying on top. 

I took them and quickly returned inside. I felt completely exhausted and knew it would probably be better not to get into more complicated situations. However, I was intrigued and curious about the note, so I unfolded it and read,

_ Sorry to not have returned them sooner. I hope we can soon break some rules together? Get into some trouble? Sneak out, maybe?  _

_ I’ll be waiting if you would like to do something.  _

_ -Alyx _

  
  


After I read it, I felt my discomfort fade slightly, but my butterflies didn’t. I sighed tiredly and decided to try and get some sleep, knowing it would probably not come. 

And I was right. It didn’t matter how tired my eyes were becoming, sleep would not come and I lay awake for hours, staring at the ceiling and the surrounding walls. 

The sky outside had gone dark and stars were popping out, joining the moon, high in the sky. I closed my eyes as I let out a breath and remembered the pain I had felt when I was stuck in the Ministry. I felt so overwhelmed by everything, that it now made sense I couldn’t sleep. 

I rubbed my eyes as I sat up. I took my cloak and put it on as I left the room, heading for the infirmary. 

The stone floor was cold beneath my bare feet and so I sped up my pace to avoid further discomfort. The torches on the wall warmed the corridor a little, but not enough to stop my body from creating goosebumps. 

When I finally arrived in front of the big double doors, I opened them and entered the room, feeling the comfortable warmth come over me as I started walking through the big room, passing the empty beds as I headed for her office. 

I knocked on the door and it was opened a second later by a wild-eyed nurse. ‘’I was wondering if maybe you have something to help me sleep?’’ 

She only stared at me, not answering my question. I watched her confused and my eye caught a paper lying on her desk. 

I pushed past her, entering the office and bending over to check if I hadn’t misread it. ‘’That bastard,’’ I mumbled as I read, 

_ Darkest Wizard of All Time No Longer Untouchable!  _

_ There have been suspicions for quite some time which have been confirmed this morning by the Ministry of Magic. Gellert Grindelwald is not alone anymore. He has an heir. A daughter.  _

_ She has been spotted by several, and if you do, immediately seek contact with the Ministry of Magic. Report sightings. Do not go after her alone, she is highly-dangerous and seeks to take his place.  _

There was a big picture besides the text. My face was looking back at me from the paper. I looked like a psychopath in it. Wild-eyed and a maniacal smile on my face. That must be the picture they made when I was at the Ministry, but I do not remember looking like that. 

I turned and the nurse was staring at me. I knew I needed to say something, but I had no idea what. My mind was currently overloaded and I knew there was only one person I could discuss this with. 

‘’I’m taking this,’’ I said as I grabbed the copy of the Daily Prophet and left the office, ignoring the shocked looking witch, leaving the door wide open as I was striding down the corridors. 

It took too long for my liking, but when I was finally standing in front of his office door, I threw it open and entered. He shot up, staring at me cautiously. ‘’Could you be less loud next time?’’ he said as I walked toward him. ‘’Maybe knock?’’

‘’No time,’’ I said as I threw the paper down on his desk. I watched his eyes scanning the words before he looked up to me and we were just staring at each other, unsure of what to do. 

We had been exposed, and we could only hope that the consequences would turn out to be less dreadful than both of us were currently thinking. 


	15. Chapter 15 ➛Childish Fears

My breathing was shallow as I watched him study the article, before returning his gaze to me. And at that moment, I saw something I wished I would never see in his eyes. Fear. 

He seemed collected on the outside, but the uncertainty in his eyes gave away what he truly felt.

A heavy silence hung in the air as I watched him uncertainly. He seemed at a loss of words which astounded me. He always knew what to say or what to do and the fact that he didn’t, freaked me out.

‘’Are you all right?’’ I asked, hoping it would start up a conversation and break the uncomfortable silence. He frowned and looked at me. ‘’That little bitch,’’ he muttered as he stared at me, fury glinting in his eyes. 

I was shocked by his sudden change in temper as he stood up, bowing over the desk. ‘’How dare she do this,’’ he said to himself as he glared at the paper as if it was Lillian herself. I swallowed and said, ‘’Maybe it’s not that bad?’’ I tried with a subtle glint of hope in my voice. 

He remained silent, ignoring my comment. My heart started thumping as I watched him standing there, seemingly unable to contain his emotions for once. 

A lump was forming in my throat as I watched him. He seemed to have lost his cool or smug ways. ‘’Now everything is ruined!’’ he yelled as he threw the paper away, his brows furrowed in rage. 

At those words, anger started rooting in my chest. ‘’Why?’’ I asked him irritatedly. Whatever reasons he had for not wanting anyone to know I was his daughter, made me feel degraded and unwanted. 

If I would be finding out that after everything I had been through and after finally finding my father, I was unwanted by him, that he was ashamed of me, I would leave everything and go. I wouldn’t need him. If that was the truth, I didn’t want him. 

He remained silent but his head did raise slightly so he could look at me. ‘’Why can’t anyone know?’’ I asked him, a little more forcefully now. I wanted answers. I wanted to let him know that if he’d say the wrong thing, I would be walking straight out the door. He must have a reason I won’t like, otherwise, he wouldn’t have so much trouble saying it. 

So, instead of waiting for him to start, I said, ‘’Is it because of your precious reputation?’’ I asked, my voice rising slightly. He remained silent, looking at me with empty eyes. ‘’Or is it because of your power? Are you afraid you’ll be looking like a normal person?’’

‘’Because that would be terrible,’’ I said sarcastically. He opened his mouth to speak, but I cut him off. ‘’Or maybe it’s because you are afraid to have a weakness that people are aware of?’’ 

He stood up, and I watched him momentarily. My anger only grew as he made his way around the desk and stood in front of it, looking down at me and shaking his head slowly. ‘’Then why? Why is this so bad for you?’’ I asked him, yelling. ‘’Because…’’

He couldn’t do it. His inability to say it out loud only fueled my rage. ‘’What! Say it! It is because you don’t want to be associated with me!’’ I yelled.

He watched me confusedly and said, ‘’No, that’s not…’’ But I cut him off once more. ‘’It’s because you’re ashamed of me. It’s because you would rather not have me exist. After all, it would be easier. For you, for your  _ movement, _ for your life. Isn’t that why you gave up mom?’’ I was assuming things, but in my mind, this was the only explanation. 

‘’No,’’ he said calmly. My face twitched at his lack of emotion and my anger exploded. ‘’Then why!” 

This seemed to be the last drop for him. He slammed his fist on the desk and shouted, ‘’To protect you, dammit!’’

I faltered and stepped back as a reflex and felt my anger draining away as I watched him shocked. ‘’What..’’ My confusion was clear and he looked at me, for the first time during that conversation we made eye-contact. 

‘’To protect you,’’ he repeated softly. Tears came to my eyes and before I could stop myself, I rushed over to him, throwing my arms around him as I hugged him tightly, feeling my anxiety and fear fading slowly. 

His arms timidly found their way around me as he gently hugged me back, placing his head on my shoulder. ‘’I thought it was because you didn’t want me. Because I’m not good enough,’’ I whispered as I retreated and looked at his face. 

‘’I thought you were going to tell me I’m bad for your reputation,’’ I said, my tears of sadness mingling with those of joy. ‘’You listen to me,’’ he said as he looked into my eyes intently. ‘’I risked my life and that of my followers by going to the damn Ministry to save your arse from Walker,’’ he said. ‘’Don’t you ever dare to think you’re unwanted, youngling,’’ his voice sounded stern but loving. 

Now he laid it out to me it was quite obvious. However, I couldn’t help but look at the ground and say, ‘’I suppose I’m used to not being wanted. My life hasn’t exactly been joyful,’’ I whispered. ‘’I’ve started to wonder if it’ll ever stop.’’

His eyes slowly glided to the big scar on my cheek and he slowly extended a hand, touching the sensitive skin. At his first touch, I moved away from him as a stinging sensation erupted from the sore wound. But when he looked at me for permittance I closed my eyes and waited for the second touch. 

‘’I’m glad you came,’’ I whispered as I looked up at him. ‘’It had started to become unbearable. I don’t know how much longer I would’ve been able to survive,’’ I muttered as I fixed my gaze on the floor. He gently lifted my chin and looked at me with confident, sympathetic and...caring, eyes. ‘’She’s going to pay for what she’s done to you,’’ he said. 

I tiredly shook my head and sighed. ‘’Sometimes I wonder if there’s a reason why all this is happening to me.’’ Tears came to my eyes as all the disturbing memories from the orphanage and Hogwarts came flooding back to me. 

He stepped forward and hesitantly put his arms around me. He hadn’t shown a lot of affection in his life, because he seemed uncertain how to do it. But to me, it was the most wonderful feeling. I finally felt what it was like to be comforted by a parent. Every time I saw parents assuring their kids they loved them, I ached for something similar. 

I hugged him back and closed my eyes as I rested my head against his chest, hearing his heart beating rhythmically. ‘’I won’t let anyone harm you again,’’ he said as he retreated and looked into my eyes sincerely. 

I smiled and realized that we did have a problem. So I stepped away, wiped my eyes and cleared my throat as I beckoned toward the Daily Prophet on the ground. ‘’What are we going to do about the paper?’’ I asked him softly. He sighed and dared a glance at the paper himself. 

‘’I don’t know. I don’t want to openly admit it to the world, it’ll put you in danger,’’ he said as he stared at the Daily Prophet with uncertainty. ‘’I can protect myself,’’ I said softly. He turned to me and shook his head. ‘’No, it won’t be like that. People will send assassins after you. They will do anything to get their hands on you because they know that with you they can get to me,’’ he said. 

‘’No matter if they’re rumours or facts people will still come after me,’’ I argued. ‘’And now there’s a lot of confusion among your followers, isn’t there? So isn’t it better to openly admit it than keeping it a secret and risking the loyalty of your followers?’’ 

He watched me sceptically. ‘’You can be annoying, did you know that?’’ I was about to argue further but he cut me off, ‘’Especially when you’re right,’’ he said as he sighed. A grin came to my lips 

He shook his head and slowly went to pick up the paper. ‘’I’ll immediately have people start planning. Make sure you’re safe, don’t trust anyone you don’t know. And be cautious of those you  _ do _ know. Because, as you said, loyalties can shift,’’ he said softly as he glanced at the Daily Prophet in his hand. ‘’Don’t be reckless and, please, don’t do anything stupid.’’ His concern seemed genuine, although he did seem to have some trouble showing it. 

‘’Are you sure? When this is done there will be no way back,’’ he said softly as he returned to his desk and put down the paper. I nodded confidently. ‘’Otherwise, I’m going to have to deal with a lot of other stuff,’’ I muttered tiredly. 

He watched me seriously and as I made eye-contact with him I swallowed and said, ‘’I’ll leave you to it, then.’’ Leaving him alone in the darkened room

As I opened the door, he called, ‘’Be careful. This was the morning edition, so there’s a big chance that whoever you took this from, isn’t the only one who knows,’’ he warned as he sat down on the chair. I stared at him as I realized what he was saying and left the room.

I couldn't help but feel exposed and vulnerable as I stood in the cold corridor all on my own. I had no idea what time it was and hoped that it was too late for anyone to still be up. I tried not to touch the icy cold stone floor for too long as I walked past the flickering torches on the walls. 

The wind was howling outside and the ferocious swaying of the trees made me feel uncomfortable, it felt like the weather was reflecting how I was feeling on the inside. I sped up my pace, wishing to be under the warm covers in my bed, staring at the ceiling and waiting for morning to come, because I knew, and expected not to get any more sleep. 

And as I finally arrived in front of my door, I threw it open and entered, leaning against the door as it closed behind me and thanking god I had not run into anyone. Until, suddenly, ‘’I’ve been waiting for you.’’

I yanked my wand from my pocket and pointed it into the darkness. ‘’Calm down, (Y/N),’’ the person stood up, approaching me and pushed down my wand, lighting their own. ‘’It’s just me,’’ Alyx said softly as she stepped away from me. 

‘’Dammit, Alyx. You almost scared me to death,’’ I said as I closed my eyes, steadying my breath. ‘’Well, then you know what that’s like,’’ she muttered as she turned away from me and stared at the wall. 

I realized that Robert was not in the room and supposed he was out and realized that I hadn’t seen him in a long time and he must be worried. Another thing for me to fret about.

I swallowed as I watched her uncertainly. ‘’What do you mean?’’ I asked her softly as I took a small step toward her. She seemed angry and I hoped it was not for the reason I feared. ‘’Why are you here?’’ I asked her eventually. 

She spun around in a flash and stared at me. ‘’Why didn’t you tell me?’’ she asked angrily as she watched me with furrowed brows. ‘’Tell you what?’’ Playing dumb might not help me escape this situation, but it might keep my secret safe. If she doesn’t already know. 

‘’Don’t lie to me. You’re his daughter? How could you not tell me?’’ she said as she stepped closer to me. ‘’How was I supposed to, we haven’t talked for the past two days,’’ I said innocently as I took a step back as she advanced toward me. 

‘’Well, that wasn’t my fault,’’ she said loudly as she kept stepping closer to me. ‘’It wasn’t anyone’s fault,’’ I said, taken aback as I pressed my back against the door, feeling trapped between the wall and her. 

‘’I tried talking to you, but you ignored me in every single way you could,’’ she said as she halted in front of me, her face inches away from mine. ‘’I couldn’t help it! I was afraid,’’ I said as I breathed deeply, looking into her eyes. 

Her own breathing grew steady as she watched me. ‘’Afraid of what?’’

My breath hitched as I felt hers on my face. ‘’Because I feel things. For you,’’ I said, my hand lifting toward her cheek, only to shy away as I almost touched it. ‘’Things I don’t understand. And when I don’t understand m feelings, they make me afraid,’’ I said my breath now shaking. 

She suddenly smiled and looked away. ‘’You don’t have to be afraid,’’ she whispered as she took my hand and placed it on her cheek. ‘’You weren’t really mad about the secret, were you?’’ I asked her as I pushed a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. She shook her head, ‘’No. I was pissed because you ignored me. This was just a good excuse,’’ she whispered as she started grinning. 

But I couldn’t get myself to smile. I was completely overwhelmed by everything that had happened in the past week that I suddenly felt my ability to positive thinking had left me. It seemed to be showing on my face because her smile faded and she watched me concerned. 

‘’I was with you, most of the time when you were in the infirmary. They refused to tell me anything about what happened to you, but I knew it was bad,’’ she said softly as she glanced at the scar on my cheek. ‘’They told me not to talk about it, that’s why I didn’t say anything when I saw you again. But you got me worried as hell and the way you looked when they brought you in, bloody and broken, I couldn’t help but worry.’’

I took a deep breath and sighed. ‘’I don’t want to talk about it. I would rather not talk about anything for a while,’’ I said tiredly as I leaned against her, burying my face in the crook of her neck. ‘’I know. I’m sorry,’’ she said as her arms found their way around me. 

I could feel tears starting to form in the corners of my eyes, but I fought them. This was the moment where everything was going to come out one way or another. Everything that had happened, everything that was revealed was now leaving me exhausted, overwhelmed and terrified. 

As I retreated I looked into her concerned eyes, and asked, ‘’Will you stay with me tonight? I’m afraid of what might happen in the dark,’’ I whispered as I let out a shaky breath. And before I knew it, I was lying beneath the warm covers, in Alyx’s arms, feeling, miraculously, safe. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	16. Chapter 16 ➛Piece of My Heart

_It was dark. There was screaming and yelling. An urging voice sounded as the screaming intensified. I couldn't make out what they were saying, mostly because they sounded strangely muffled._

_A knocking suddenly erupted. A forceful, aggressive knocking. Then angry voices and I thought I recognized one of them, but only distantly. The banging on the door only strengthened and the voices rose in volume. But then suddenly, everything went silent. It was terrifying that there were no noises, until... there was suddenly crying. A loud piercing crying, like that of a newborn baby._

_Light suddenly overwhelmed me and I squeezed my eyes tightly shut and I realized that it was my crying._

_A lot happened at that moment. I felt hands gently lifting me, wrapping me in a blanket and passing me to another person. And as I felt their arms around me, my small lids opened only slightly, but it was enough for me to look at them._

_She had brown hair, grey eyes and beautiful pale skin that seemed to be glowing in the moonlight that streamed into the room onto her face. Her face was sweaty and she appeared to be exhausted, but as she looked down on my little face, tears came to her eyes and she caressed my cheek softly._

_I blinked up at her as she suddenly hugged me tightly against her. ''Anne take her,'' she whispered to the other woman in the room. ''I can't let them take her. She needs to live a life of her own,'' she said as tears rolled down her cheek._

_She then watched my tiny face once more as she pressed her lips onto my forehead, and whispered, ''Mama loves you,'' with a shaking voice as she extended me toward the other woman. She was watching her with tears of her own, but she reached for me anyways._

_But before she could take me, there was a flash of light and she was blasted away from us, slamming into the wall and slumping down, not to move again. Naomie hugged me tightly against her once more as she watched the door fearfully, reaching for her wand which was just out of reach._

_''I don't think so, auntie,'' a voice came as the wooden door split open and Lillian stepped through the rubble. ''She might have called me after you, but I will never be as pathetic as you. So easily manipulated by her,'' her eyes lazily dragged toward Naomie. ''Finally fending for yourself, now are you...'' A grin came to her lips before she continued and said,_

_''Mom.''_

_Naomie watched her with a frown as she attempted to scramble away from the intruder. ''Please, you don't have to do this,'' she pleaded, clutching her newborn tightly as she watched the witch cautiously. There was a chuckle as she stepped closer, stepping over the woman who lay on the floor, unconscious. As Naomie finally managed to grab her wand, she pointed it at her as fast as she could, but wasn't fast enough and had lost it to Lillian sooner than she could blink._

_She caught the wand with annoying ease as she halted beside her and looked down at her mother._

_''That boyfriend of yours is no better than the man who made me,'' she said as she squatted next to Naomie and the baby, watching her intensely. A maniacal smile came to her lips as she turned her face to show her the scar. ''Remember what he did to me? And do you also remember how you did nothing to stop it?''_

_Naomie watched her with a mix of guilt and fear. ''You know I couldn't keep you. That was not my fault. I was fifteen!'' she said as she looked into her daughter's face. ''Please, don't give the same to your sister...''_

_''Half-sister!'' Lillian interrupted loudly. ''She doesn't deserve it,'' Naomie tried, tears falling freely from her eyes. She knew there was nothing she could do to stop Lillian, but her motherly instincts would not let little (Y/N) go without a fight. ''Anne, I beg you, go back to your own time, build a life for yourself. That's all I want. I want you to be happy,'' she said as she watched her eldest daughter with loving, sad, tearful eyes._

_''That's why I gave you up. To give you your...''_

_''Best chance, blah, blah, blah,'' Lillian said irritatedly as she straightened. ''You don't. You gave me up because you didn't want me. You gave me up because you made a mistake and it was easier to live without me,'' she said through clenched teeth. ''I was a kid myself,'' Naomie pleaded as she watched her beggingly._

_''You don't know what you've put me through,'' Lillian said angrily as she returned to Naomie's level. ''You don't know what the world did to me. If you had to choose between giving me up and not having me, I wish you'd chosen the latter, but you didn't. And you put me in a life which I couldn't control, which was worse than hell. So in a way, you've brought this onto yourself.''_

_Naomie closed her eyes as she only felt regret and guilt about what happened to Lillian. ''What are you going to do after you've gotten your revenge?'' she asked suddenly as she looked her dead in the eye. ''You know that it will leave an empty, gaping hole in your heart which you will be unable to fill,'' Naomie said._

_Lillian watched her mother with contempt and tore me from her arms. As she touched me, I started wailing, going into panic mode. I choked on my cries and my cheeks felt hot as I screamed with all my might. Naomie shouted, yelled and kicked, trying to fight Lillian off, but she was quickly out of her reach, me in her arms and she turned around, heading for the door, she said, ''What I'm going to do, is find my father.'' She stepped through the door, leaving a wailing and cursing Naomie behind._

I woke up gasping, breathing heavily as I sat up straight. My eyes opened widely as I stared at the wall, realizing where I was, the screaming from the baby still echoing in my mind.

I was looking wild-eyed and suddenly remembered where I was, feeling the panic slowly drain away. My heart was thumping madly as I took deep breaths, trying to steady my trembling body.

Something or someone shifted beside me and the memories came streaming back and I turned to see a concerned-looking Alyx leaning on her elbows, watching me with a drowsy look. ''Are you OK?'' she asked softly as she took my hand from the bed and intertwined our fingers.

''I-I think I have dreamt about my mother,'' I said softly as tears came to my eyes. She watched me sympathetically as she pushed herself up and embraced me. ''Lillian tortured her in the worst way you could possibly torture a mother,'' I whispered as I hugged her back, holding back a sob.

''It's OK,'' she said as she rubbed my arm comfortingly. ''She just wanted her to be happy, and Lillian destroyed her,'' I mumbled softly.

''Look at me,'' Alyx said softly as she lifted my chin. As our eyes met I slowly felt calmer. ''She's in a better place now,'' she said with a small smile. ''And she would be damn proud if she had seen you.''

I watched her with teary eyes and again felt that same pulling energy. Her beautiful eyes looking at me, her soft lips seeming to be waiting for me. But she was a girl. It was impossible.

But at the moment I did not care. I did not care about what the world thought about what I did. I only knew what I felt and that was all I needed not to fight the pull and cup her cheek and slowly leaning toward her, hesitating anxiously, afraid she might pull away. But she didn't. Miraculously she didn't.

And it was only when we both realized that it was OK, that our lips touched and I could finally feel what it was like to touch those lips. Their softness was unexpected and not unwelcome. I could feel a tear sliding down my cheek, and it was then that Alyx retreated and watched me concerned.

''I'm sorry I ignored you,'' I whispered as I looked at her again. She smiled at me sympathetically and shook her head, wiping away my tears. ''It's fine.''

''It's just...I really like you,'' I said softly as a smile came to my lips and our foreheads touched. She smiled and closed her eyes. ''You don't want to know how long I've been dreaming you'd say that,'' she said as she smiled at me happily.

I returned the smile and cupped her face. ''Then let's not waste any more time,'' I whispered as I gently returned my lips to hers. ''I like that plan,'' she muttered as her hands found their way to my face, kissing me back.

My breath hitched at the butterflies fluttering in my stomach, seeming to have no mercy. Our kiss deepened and it was only a matter of seconds before our hands started exploring one another's body.

She momentarily broke the kiss as she leaned back against the pillows, looking up at me with a seductive gaze. I crawled toward her and hovered over her as she grinned up at me. ''Done this before?'' she asked as she raised an eyebrow.

''Nope, and I'm terrified as hell,'' I said returning the grin before I returned to kissing her and grinned as she pushed my legs flat so my knees were no longer supporting my body and I was lying on top of her.

''Feisty now, are we?'' I asked her as I retreated and looked down at her, biting my lower lip. ''Oh, shut up,'' she muttered as she grabbed my neck and slammed her lips onto mine.

We were both too busy to hear the knocking on the door, not realizing we were about to be disturbed. And it was only moments later that the door opened and a voice said, ''(Y/N), we need...''

Grindelwald.

He was standing in the doorway, staring at us as I froze and looked around at him. He seemed shocked and petrified as he watched the scene in front of him. ''Uhm..I..''

He was obviously struggling to find the right words, but it was bad enough as it was so I watched him painfully and he nodded, pointing into the corridor as he said, ''I'm just going to go,'' he said before he disappeared, closing the door behind him.

''Dammit,'' I mumbled as I watched her with an apologizing smile. It took only seconds before we both started laughing until I realized that I would have to face him sooner or later. ''He'll understand,'' Alyx said at that point, pressing a gentle kiss on my lips.

I rolled onto my back so I was lying beside her and stared up at the ceiling. ''I wonder why he came here. He's never done that before,'' I said softly. ''Maybe it was something important,'' Alyx proposed as she gently turned my face so I was looking at her before she kissed me once more.

''Go and find out why he came. It's obviously bothering you,'' she said with a smile. I gave her an apologetic look. ''Sorry,'' I mumbled as I started collecting my clothes. ''You can stay. I woke you up. You should sleep some more,'' I said as I smiled at her. She sniggered and mumbled, ''There's no way I'm going to be able to get any sleep now.''

''I thought you were...busy. That's why I left you alone,'' he said softly as he watched me approach his desk, and watched him confusedly and I hesitated to even say anything at all. ''Yeah, well, uhm. I supposed that since you came to my room, whatever you needed to talk about was important, so I made time for you,'' I said with a sarcastic smile. ''Listen,'' I said as I stepped closer to his desk. He looked up at me. ''I really like her. And I...''

''Oh, don't worry,'' he said. ''I understand. I just wish I would've chosen a more fortunate time to fetch you. It doesn't matter how old they are, you can still traumatize your parents,'' he whispered with a grin. He just called himself my _parent_ , and it made me smile.

''But, you're not, like angry...or something?'' I asked hesitantly, clearing my throat as I watched him uncertainly. He looked up at me and raised an eyebrow. ''Why would I be angry?'' he asked genuinely.

''Because she's a girl,'' I mumbled softly. I noticed a shift in the air and he watched me with a thoughtful look. ''I don't care if whoever you're with is a girl or a boy, as long as they're making you happy,'' he said as a smile tugged at the corners of his lips. I returned the smile appreciatively.

''You should be aware, however, that you should not openly show it to people. They're quite...misunderstanding at times. Believe me,'' he said as he watched me seriously.

I suddenly breathed in, ''Can I ask you something?'' I asked softly as I watched him in anticipation. He nodded and waited for me to proceed.

''What did she look like?'' I blurted out. He watched me stunned for a moment before he caught himself and he said, ''She had eyes like you. Beautiful brown hair and pale skin.''

''And a smile that could brighten up any day,'' he whispered. But as he felt the tears sting his eyes, he shook the memories away and retired his focus to me. ''Why?''

''No reason,'' I smiled. ''Just curious.''

''Why did you come to get me from my room?'' I asked him again. ''For something unimportant,'' he said with a smile. I watched him suspiciously as his smile remained where it was.

''Well, I'll get back to my _business,_ then,'' I said as my eyes remained trained on him as I slowly walked to the door.

''Don't let me stop you,'' he said holding up his hands innocently. It was only when the door closed behind me that the suspicions faded and were replaced by a gentle smile. 


	17. Chapter 17➛All of Me

The door closed behind me and I slowly made my way to the bed where Alyx's form was lying beneath the covers.

Her eyes were closed and she looked peaceful, as her chest slowly rose and fell. A warm feeling was building up in my chest and a smile came to my lips. But it faded when her breath hitched and she opened her eyes to look up at me.

''Did I wake you?'' I asked her uncertainly as I sat down. She shook her head and smiled, ''It's fine,'' she said as she stretched and scooted over to me. ''How'd it go?'' she asked softly as she took my hand.

I took a breath and squeezed her hand gently, ''Unexpectedly good, actually,'' I said as I stared at the wall expressionless. ''That's good, isn't it?'' she said as she tried to catch my gaze. I looked at her and frowned.

''It is. Of course it is. But he was behaving...strangely,'' I said absent-mindedly. Alyx watched me uncertainly. ''What do you mean? Strange how?''

I shrugged and looked at her. ''He was saying he 'understood' and he even gave me advice. Doesn't that sound odd?''

I was wondering if maybe he had experience with the situation Alyx and I were currently in. He was certainly talking about it like he had, but I just couldn't imagine him and...

''Maybe he was just trying to assure you? He has been a little more fatherly, lately, hasn't he? Maybe he's progressing?'' Alyx suggested. A sigh escaped my lips. ''He might. But I think something else was going on, too,'' I said softly as I looked at her.

She smiled at me and brushed my hair from my eyes as she cupped my cheek. ''Whatever it is, the fact that he accepts this remains the same,'' she whispered as her hand slid down to my neck and she looked into my eyes, searching for a reaction.

It was only then, that a smile broke my lips and I raised an eyebrow, watching her grin at me before I slowly leaned in and replied in a whisper, ''Well, that's really all that matters, isn't it?'' before our lips met and she smiled, running her hand through my hair as she leaned back against the wall.

The day went by quite uneventful as Alyx and I joked around a little. We broke some rules, steered clear of other people and went outside for a bit. However, I was cautious not to be seen by anyone and my mind was alert as we strolled through the forest. I urged Alyx to stay close to the castle so we could retreat when necessary.

Once we returned to my chambers, I noticed that Robert had returned. He was sitting on the dresser, ruffling his feathers as we entered. I wondered how he had managed to get in. I knew for certain that the window had been closed when we left. But my thoughts were quickly forgotten as he soared toward me, settling on my shoulder.

He croaked cheerfully as he spread his wings, looking at me sideways. Until he suddenly froze and gently touched the sensitive scar on my cheek with his beak. ''It was the crazy woman from the graveyard,'' I explained softly, as I swallowed. I had been trying not to think about what had happened because every time it returned to my mind, a sickening feeling came to the pit of my stomach. So I tried to keep myself occupied.

''But where have you been? I haven't seen you in a long time,'' I said with a smile as he hopped off my shoulder and soared to the bed, settling down, tucking his wings away.

He croaked and watched me knowingly as his gaze was switching between me and Alyx. I grinned at him and raised my eyebrows. ''You're a pain,'' I whispered as a grin broke my lips and I took Alyx's hand.

There was a knock on the door and it opened a few seconds later. I let go of Alyx's hand and sent her an apologetic smile as I faced the door.

Grindelwald's head appeared around the corner, peeking inside before fully opening the door. ''Just checking if you were 'busy','' he said to me as he entered the room. I rolled my eyes at him but smiled. ''What can we do for you?'' I asked him as I went to stand next to Alyx.

''Could I have a word with you, in private?'' he asked as he held the door open, not even considering a reply. I rolled my eyes and left the room, waiting for him to follow.

Once the door closed he watched me momentarily, before speaking. ''Plans have changed. We need to do this quickly. People have started talking. It's been spreading like a wildfire. Besides, they have been making assumptions, you're in more danger every passing second. We have to put this right,'' he said as he walked down to the window and looked out at the forest.

I watched him with a slight frown as I joined him at the window. ''So what are you proposing?''

His gaze remained trained on the scenery outside, as he said, ''I'm proposing to do this rally in two days,'' he said evenly. My mouth fell open. ''Two days?'' I muttered. ''How on earth are you going to make that?'' I whispered.

''Look at how quick the news has spread. If it becomes known that I am willing to reply to this, people will come, it'll need a day, maybe two,'' he said. ''We already have a location. It'll take place in a mansion in England, near the border of Scotland,'' he said. I swallowed and looked at the bare trees below. And I mumbled, ''It's fine with me, as long as I won't have to wear a dress.''

His reason sounded vague. At first, he had seemed uncertain and shocked by what had happened, and I had had the suspicion he would wait as long as he could to settle the storm. Because in the back of my mind, it had still felt like it was all about him and his reputation.''What has changed your mind so abruptly?'' I asked softly.

His eyes found mine and we held the eye-contact momentarily and hesitation flashed across his features before he opened his mouth and softly said, ''I found a man in the castle plotting against us. He used to be a trustworthy man, but his loyalties have shifted after the Ministry's little announcement. He was seeking to turn you in,'' he said.

''I knew that this would happen, and yet I did nothing about it. But I realize now, that if we continue to ignore it, you will be back in the Ministry before we know it,'' he said softly.

The unsettling feeling in my stomach returned at the memory, and I desperately sought for some means of distraction. ''What did you do to him?'' I asked, looking down at the ground.

There was a silence as he watched me expressionless. ''Don't worry about it, it's been taken care of,'' he said. He turned to walk away before I could say anything else until he suddenly turned, ''Oh, and there won't be dinner in the hall tonight. Everyone will be having dinner delivered to their rooms separately,'' he said before he turned back around to walk away.

I needed to tell him something. Talk to him. But as I watched him stride away, the courage dissolved and I just stood there, watching him go as tears filled my eyes and a flash of red light filled my vision, followed by the sentence, ''There is no escape.''

The next two days were spent sitting around with occasional visits from Grindelwald. Alyx and I attempted to stay out of sight as best as possible. Until it had all been sorted out, it might be best not to be seen, or stay alone.

His visits grew more occasional as time passed, and I suspected that there was another reason besides the delivery of information. I believed he was checking on us now and again, his worry winning whenever considering another possible attack on my safety.

Alyx and I decided to go to sleep early the night before the rally. I wanted to be able to face any disruption or attack if necessary. Robert was sitting on the back of a chair, his head hanging low and his wings tucked away, the soft occasional sound coming from his beak.

I was lying on my back, staring up at the ceiling, my arm around Alyx's shoulders and her head rested on mine. I listened to her gentle breathing and blinked as a flash of light blinded me momentarily, and the maniacal laughter of Lillian pierced the silence.

I closed my eyes, trying to shut out the memories. A scream. Did it belong to me? Or was it someone else's?

I froze and remained still as Alyx's breath hitched and she snuggled closer against me, fortunately, she continued sleeping. I did not want to talk about it, never again. My hand touched the sensitive skin where the deep groove had started, trailing it down to my chin.

Tears filled my eyes but I blinked them away, refusing to let it overtake me. I took several deep breaths and closed my eyes momentarily, waiting anxiously if any more flashbacks would come.

And it was only when the sun had started peeking over the horizon that I finally drifted off into an uneasy sleep, only to be woken by Alyx, shaking me roughly. I sat up with a gasp as my eyes opened and disorientation hit me.

''You were talking in your sleep,'' she said softly. It was only when my mind cleared up that I realized tears were staining her cheeks and rose in her eyes. I watched her with a sad frown as her lip trembled. ''What did they do to you?'' she whispered as she gently hugged me.

I swallowed and the frown remained on my face as I hugged her back, staring at the wall. And it was only when I reassured her I was fine, which I did not manage to do convincingly, that she retreated and watched me concerned.

''You know it helps to talk about these things?'' she said as she took my hand. I shook my head and stood up from the bed. ''I don't need to talk. I'm fine, I promise,'' I said to the wall as I took my wand from the nightstand and made my way to the dresser where a heap of fabric laid.

I raised an eyebrow and noticed the note resting on top. I unfolded it and scanned the contents.

_I got you this for tomorrow,_

_G.G_

I put the note down and took the bundle from the dresser, noticing the silver embroidered letters on the edge of the hood, _(First letter of your name).Grindelwald._

I stared at it and frowned as I allowed the cloak to fall open so I could examine it more carefully. The fabric itself had a very dark shade of green and a tree with no leaves embroidered on the back. I watched it as I swallowed and glanced at the charm on my bracelet. The trees were exactly the same, only the circle was missing on the cloak.

''Who is it from?'' Alyx asked as she joined me, examining the cloak. ''It's from my dad,'' I said softly. The word still felt foreign on my tongue, but it gave me a sense of safety whenever I used it.

Alyx smiled at it and felt the soft fabric. ''It's beautiful,'' she said. But I was too busy to hear her. My gaze was fixed on the letters on the hood. He considers me a Grindelwald. He gave me _his_ last name.

It was then that a smile flashed across my lips and I swung it around my shoulders to find it fitting me perfectly.

''It's his way of telling me something,'' I said softly as I fastened the cloak around my shoulders. Alyx raised an eyebrow. ''And what's that?''

I smiled and took her hands. ''That he has accepted me,'' I whispered with tears in my eyes.


	18. Chapter 18 ➛One More Day

My nerves had been acting up ever since I had woken. Grindelwald and I had talked everything over, but still, I felt like something was going to go wrong. I had talked about it with Alyx, who sadly would not be able to come along since Grindelwald didn't want to risk the Ministry interrupting. I had argued with him on the subject, but he would not budge in his decision, and I knew that I would not be able to change his mind.

Besides my common worries for the rally, there were also the flashbacks that kept popping up more and more often now. They reminded me of what Lillian put me through, what my fellow students at Hogwarts had done to me, and what had happened to me at the orphanage.

My feelings had started to build up, creating this enormous pit in my stomach that ached every time when the thoughts returned to my mind, reminding me of every traumatizing thing that I had lived through.

It was at one particular moment that my mind shut off and I was reliving the traumatizing events at the Ministry. My freedom taken from me, tied to a chair I knew many people had sat in while being tortured. The flashes of light filling my vision as excruciating pain filled my body.

My body had fought and fought as if it was back in the Ministry, and as I returned to the present moment, my body ached and I felt sore, breathing hard as I wiped off the sweat.

 _Maybe_ Alyx _had been right? Maybe it will get less once I start talking to someone,_ I thought as I fell backwards onto the soft bed, rubbing my eyes, trying to wipe the tears away, but they refused to go.

Groaning in frustration I sat up and stared at the wall. _I can't talk to her. I don't want to put this on her shoulders. She's not supposed to be the one carrying this,_ I thought as a visualisation of her face popped up in my head when I'd tell her.

I pulled my feet onto the bed and hugged my legs to my chest. _But who else can I tell?_  
  
  
  


I couldn't believe I was actually doing this, but he was my father, so I should trust him with this, and he might be able to help me.

So, ignoring my fears and anxiety I knocked on the door and waited for the first time since I was at Nurmengard for a 'come in'. It was only then that I opened the door and he looked up, curiously watching me proceed into the room.

I took the chair in the corner of his office and placed it in front of his desk so I would be facing him when we talked.

He didn't say a word, as I sat down, leaned on his desk and watched him. ''I need to talk,'' I said curtly as I stared into his eyes, waiting for a reaction. ''Go on,'' he said as he pushed the book he was reading away and watched me seriously.

''If you want me to stop, just say so and I'll go,'' I said. I didn't want to make him uncomfortable in this situation, but I hoped dearly he wouldn't so I could talk about what had been going on.

One of his eyebrows raised slightly in question, but he nodded anyway, waiting for me to continue.

I sought for words to start the conversation. ''I've been having flashbacks about the traumatizing things that people did to me, but they've been growing more constant and it's starting to freak me out because they're getting worse too. I can remember my thoughts, my feelings, the smells, their laughter. It's like I'm back there,'' I said softly, looking down at my hands.

''You mean that you've been through more than just what happened to you at the Ministry?'' he asked, his brow furrowed as his eyes filled with sympathy. I nodded quietly and waited for a moment before I looked up into his eyes and started,

''Do you remember when I was talking in my sleep and I punched you in the face?''

''Do you remember the name?''

He nodded and said, ''Claire.''

I flinched at the sound of her name but I ignored it and held up my hand to him, showing him the scar. ''She did that to me when I was eleven. Two girls were holding me back as she pushed the knife into my hand and pulled hard.''

I left him no time to react and quickly went on to the next situation until my emotions would overwhelm me.

''At Hogwarts, I wasn't particularly liked, either. I didn't have any friends, and those that were friendly to me were bullied into hating me, Robert was the only one who stood by me, he saw what they did. He knows.''

My voice faltered and he extended a hand, placing it on mine. ''What did they do?'' he asked softly as he looked into my teary eyes, which, despite my efforts to keep them in, were coming out.

''I fought them. But they were with five and I was all alone. I didn't want Robert to get caught up in it. They almost killed me that day,'' I whispered. ''If Robert hadn't gotten help....''

''And now I finally have the chance to be happy, to be myself, the past keeps haunting me, refusing to let me experience happiness in a sense that other people around me do. It feels so unfair and I want to make it stop, but I don't know how to.''

I blinked and started rattling about all the thoughts that had been spooking around in my mind.

''Sometimes I wonder if it's all worth it. The pain, the loneliness and the memories of everyone that made believe I was worthless and a burden. And then I wonder if it's better to just leave it all behind, instead of just sitting out this ride, with getting absolutely no joy from it,'' I said as I squeezed his hands.

''If I hadn't been born, it would've been easier for most people, right? It would've been easier for Naomie, for you, for Robert because he wouldn't constantly be associated with me, it would've been easier Dumbledore, so he wouldn't have to pretend that he was on my side, or liked me at all,'' I said as I stared at my feet, feeling my emotions piling up in my chest, ready to burst out any moment.

Tears were now staining my cheeks and his brows were furrowed as he looked down at me, and it was only when I looked up at him that I realized his eyes were tearful too.

It shocked me but showed me that he did indeed care about me on a deeper level than anyone.

''Now, you listen to me. I am very glad that you've been born. And it saddens me that I've not been able to be there for seventeen years, and I hate to see the pain the world has put you through and the things that happened to you. But know, that you are here with me now. I will protect you, I will make sure you will never feel that way again because you deserve so much more than just the scraps of humanities happiness. And I promise you that you will be happy here, I'll ensure it. And for Naomie, she would be just as proud of you as I am right now,'' he said as a smile came to his lips.

I looked at him and felt my lips quiver and more tears spilt from my eyes as I jumped up from the chair and threw my arms around his neck. And for the first time, he hugged me back without hesitation, wrapping his arms around me and holding me tightly.

''I'm sorry for putting you up with this,'' I said softly as I buried my face into his shoulder. ''Never apologize for that. It's important you talk about this. But do remember that I'm still a father in the making, so no judgement please,'' he said as he retreated and grinned at me.   
  
  
  
  


There was a deadly silence as he walked to the middle of the room, slowly people dispersed to create a path for him, watching him stare at the ground in front of him as he took the last few steps to the centre of the room, halting beneath the chandelier.

I noticed a woman in the back, hooded and seeking shelter in the shadows. Her bright grey eyes piercing the darkness as she stared at Grindelwald with mixed emotions, sadness, longing and...she suddenly smiled. I was watching her with a frown, but then I realized I must be standing out if I continued watching her any longer, so I returned my focus to him.

He was still staring at the ground, a frown on his face, and soft mutters were erupting among the crowd until he suddenly looked up and stared into the faces of his followers. The mutters immediately stopped and all gazes were fixed on him.

''Surely there are different reasons for your presence here, tonight. But most of you have come out of curiosity. Some fueled by anger or confusion and others by disbelief. I understand your emotions and reactions,'' he said as his eyes found the faces of the crowd.

''But you must understand that the Ministry is not to be trusted. They seek to destroy everything we have built from the ground up. Everything we have striven to achieve,'' he looked around at the people, his glance resting on me in the shadows.

We had a moment of eye-contact and as he continued, my eyes drifted to the woman once more, who was now looking around intently, seeming to be looking for something, completely ignoring what was happening in the middle of the room.

A frown came to my face as I watched her eyes roving the people in the room, silently ticking people off her list, until suddenly, without warning, her eyes laid on me. Her shadowed features and striking eyes scratched my memory, and the overwhelming feeling I got when we had eye-contact, made me look away almost instantly, sensing my cheeks reddening slightly.

''Now they realize that we are growing more powerful and making progress, they have grown anxious. They have started taking drastic measures that will endanger the life of an innocent child,'' he paused and looked around at all the faces staring back at him in anticipation, some frowning, others watching him anxiously. ''My child,'' he added in a voice that was barely audible.

I could feel my heart thumping against my rib cage as I looked around at the people, and for a moment I was afraid that they'd hear it. Anxiety filled me at the silence and only grew as murmurs exploded all around me. He waited a few seconds before he raised his arms, subtly telling them to be quiet.

''Friends, I was as shocked as you. It has not been long since we have been reunited. Before then, I had no knowledge of her existence. And whose fault was that?'' he asked, his voice rising slightly as he looked around.

''It was the Ministry. They took her from me, kept her from me, forcing her to go through pains you cannot fathom. _Forcing_ her to grow up in an environment that has left her broken and shattered. It was them, that kept her from me. As they did her mother,'' he said, his voice suddenly dropping at the last sentence.

''What they did to her is unforgivable. They have taken her childhood, her memories, her heritage. And I decided that it was enough. She deserved no more pain,'' he said, his voice soft as his gaze fixed on the floor once more as silence enveloped the room.

''The Ministry has held her accountable for something she did not do. They were to take her life. The life of a child. They tortured her, as an innocent. They controlled her and degraded her. And they dare to call themselves righteous,'' he said. ''If that's what our society is based on, then I question in what world we are living.''

''Those of you that have come here to attempt to either take her or make an attempt on her life, you will be dearly sorry and I advise you to leave, now. If I find you plotting against her or me, you will have to face the consequences.'' There was complete silence.

''For those of you that are here, and still loyal to me, know that I am no less devoted to the Greater Good. We will create a better world for us, for our loved ones and those that are different than ourselves,'' he went on.

As he paused, I dared another glance at the woman in the shadows, who was still looking at me intently. I could feel my heart thumping in my chest as I watched her and started moving away to the window. I had been so concentrated on her that when the applause burst out, I gasped in surprise as I tightly held my wand.

However, my attention was quickly drawn to a man, sneaking through the crowd, the brim of his hat covering his eyes and casting his features in shadows as he made for the door. I furrowed my brow as I followed him out into the hall.

I watched his form stride toward the entrance door. I pushed up the hood of my cloak and hid behind the stairs, peeking around the corner as he took out his wand and started waving it around.

My breath caught. He was trying to break the protective charms Grindelwald had put up. Only a second passed as I took my wand staring at him and waiting for a good moment to strike until he suddenly turned, looking my way.

I gasped and pulled back as quickly as possible. I noticed by his movements and his facial expressions he was nervous and terrified to get caught, I almost pitied him, but the fact that he was about to betray us, fueled me with determination to make sure he couldn't.

I heard some noise coming from the room where currently everyone was, and I groaned silently as I realized Grindelwald was busy and I was going to have to fix this myself.

So, holding my wand tightly and carefully progressing down the hall, careful not to make any of the floorboards creak. Until, I heard footsteps behind me, and the man at the door turned around, staring at me anxiously.

I was currently trapped between these two people and momentarily I wasn't sure what to do until suddenly there was a bright light flashing past me, hitting the man in the chest.

He froze and fell over which gave me the perfect moment to turn around, holding out my wand as I watched the mysterious person.

It was the woman with the hood, her wand in her hand, not pointed at me. ''Take off your hood,'' I said as I watched her dangerously. Suddenly the eyes clicked in my mind. They were Lillian's.

She slowly raised a hand, tugging at the fabric of her hood until it slipped off her head, revealing long brown hair.

My breath caught as I watched her. It wasn't Lillian, but the fact that I had mistaken her eyes for Lillian's wasn't strange, since they were almost exactly similar to one another as they were to mine. But where Lillian's eyes held hatred and anger, hers held kindness and a hidden sadness.

''I think you recognize me?'' she said as she put away her wand, and looked at me with a smile.

It was Naomie. It was my mother. 


	19. Chapter 19 ➛Desire

My mouth hung agape as I stared at her. ''But-But you're dead,'' I murmured as I examined her up and down. The ghost of a sympathetic smile danced on her face as she watched me in return.

''You've become so strong,'' she said, and I noticed the glistening tears in her eyes as she extended a hand toward my face, only to find her fingers grasping air, as she was not close enough to me.

The confusion was overwhelming but it mingled with caution. Because in the back of my mind I kept reminding myself that this was probably, surely, a trick from the Ministry, from Lillian.

I took a step back and watched her warily as I tightened the grip on my wand. ''You're not real. Everyone told me you were dead. Lillian, Dumbledore, the Ministry, even dad- Grindelwald,'' I corrected myself quickly.

Our relationship might have progressed onto a whole new level, but I had never intentionally called him dad before, not seriously, in any case.

Her eyebrows furrowed as her hand dropped to her side and I knew that somehow, my remark had hurt her in a way that I did not completely understand. It would've been extremely difficult to fake such deep pain if she truly was an impostor.

My head spun as we stared at each other, neither sure what to do, both in the need of talking, however, neither of us could start a conversation. How was one even supposed to do so when they ran into their supposedly dead mother?

Until reality hit me and I realized that we had been staring at each other stupidly for over a minute now. A minute filled with questions soaring through my mind, all different emotions following each other up as if queued. So I finally decided it had been enough and opened my mouth to speak, but to my utmost dread, voices had started rummaging outside and on the other side of the entrance doors.

It only took them a second to blast open the doors and make an entrance that none would quickly forget.

I spun around at the scene and covered my face as the falling debris tumbled to the ground. The explosion was quickly followed by sounds of distress mingling with those of victory, erupting from both parties.

It was only when I realized that I was in the middle of what was about to be a battlefield that I turned to Naomie and watched her smile sadly at me before disapparating and leaving me astounded and afraid.

Once the loud crack had announced her departure I looked back at the group now crowding behind their leader who stood only ten feet away from me, Lillian, who was staring, her mouth hanging open at the spot where Naomie had just been.

My thoughts clicked as I saw her expression; genuine surprise and shock. And it was at that moment, that I knew that whoever I had just been talking to, was not working for the Ministry. And upon seeing Lillian's reaction, I knew there weren't many other possibilities besides the one that my mother was indeed alive.   
  
  
  


There were a few numbing moments before I realized that I had no other option but to flee, otherwise, I would be caught in the crossfire of a battle I wish I wouldn't have to endure because I knew, that neither the Greater Good nor the Ministry of Magic, would allow their enemies to triumph over the other.

The cold shock of the strange occurrence and contact I had just had with my mother, or whoever it was, had not yet dissolved.

My disorientation vanished as I noticed the first few people coming from the room where Grindelwald had just given his speech. They were shouting something inside, and it was at that moment that I noticed Lillian's confused, shocked glare my way, and it was only just in time that I noticed her pointing her wand at me shockingly quick, having me jump out of the way and crashing to the ground, toppling on my arm at an unfortunate angle. And as I felt it snap beneath my weight, my eyes widened and tears threatened to spill immediately.

I heard a convincing crack behind me and realized that her spell must've hit a vase which had now burst into a million pieces, never to be recovered.

I gritted my teeth as I pushed myself off the ground with my good arm and it was then that it struck me I was in serious trouble. Lillian was out to kill me and she seemed to have the entire Ministry under her control, so she would probably get away with it, too.

I couldn't fight, my right wrist had broken, sticking out at a strange angle.

Tears had filled my eyes and I quickly pushed myself up on my feet before Lillian would get the chance to send another curse.

More people were filing into the narrow hallway as they formed two groups, standing opposite each other, hatred on their faces.

To my horror I felt the impact of another curse hit the ground behind me, missing me by only inches as I stumbled but managed to catch myself before I'd fall flat on my face. It was then that people started sending spells and curses at each other.

There was someone who came to my aid and slung her arm around my shoulder and supported me as we took cover in the mass of bodies. We pushed through the crowd, seeking shelter in the room where Grindelwald had just given his speech. I knew people were murmuring as they realized that I was the daughter of their great leader, and some threw curious glances and I unwillingly distracted them from the fight.

It was only then that I realized they started creating a path. But it was not for me. It was for Grindelwald, my father. Once he caught sight of me his expression remained plain, however, I could see in his eyes that he was distressed and concerned.

He came to me and threw a glance at the arm I was cradling to my chest, wincing at the consistent, throbbing pain in my wrist. Tears settled in my eyes and I lessened my efforts to keep them in.

''She's here,'' I muttered through gritted teeth. He watched me considerately for a moment before he said, ''Go home, to Nurmengard. Have the nurse take a look at that and wait for me to return, I can't have you meddling in this business, you won't be safe,'' he said. He glanced around at the people surrounding us, trying to fight off the Ministry.

''I need to know you're safe. Go, now. I'll come to the infirmary when I return and see how you're doing.''

He had his wand clutched in his hand and I glanced at it before I nodded and clasped my hand tightly as I disapparated and returned home, not knowing what would happen to all the people protecting me, and my father's cause.   
  
  
  
  


That might have been the first time I had done what he'd asked of me. However, it was the burning pain that had driven me over the edge, not my eagerness to obey him.

Currently, I laid in one of the beds at the infirmary, my arm in a sling and resting my head against the pillow as I gazed at the plain walls and ceiling, reliving the memories of what had happened before the fight broke out.

_She couldn't have been from the Ministry; even Lillian herself had believed she had died. Or had it all been an act? It is possible, but the shock seemed to reach her very core,_ I thought as I ignored the dull throbbing in my wrist.

The nurse had taken care of it in less than ten minutes which I was quite grateful for. However, she had told me to stay and rest for at least a few hours so it could get the chance to heal properly and correctly.

It lay not in my nature to wait and see; when it came down to flee or fight, I would fight. And not knowing what was happening to the people back at the manor made me feel uncomfortable and uncertain.

I wondered how long it would take for Grindelwald to return because it had started to become quite boring sitting alone in the infirmary. And with nothing else to focus on the pain in my wrist only seemed to become worse.

The thing I was most occupied with at the moment was certainly the fact that I might have talked to my actual mother, the woman that brought me to this world and should've taught me how to live a life, but I was forced to learn that by experiencing ever thing and failing at it before learning the actual way to do it.

There had been so many questions during our eye-contact, and so little words that I regretted not saying more. I wanted to get to know her for who she was and see her with the knowledge that she was my actual mother.

However, there remained a small part in the back of my head that urged me not to get too close and devote too much time to it, but I felt in my heart that the woman I had seen at the manor was my mother, and I knew that I would do anything to see her again.  
  


I decided I was done sitting around, I could no longer hold my excitement and curiosity in. I needed to find my mother, I needed to talk to her. But before I could do that, I would have to find a way out of the nurse's reign of terror.

A grin came to my chapped lips as I looked through the small window of her office and saw her looking directly at me. As she stood up to make her way over to me, I started making annoying noises.

She approached me agitated and told me to be quiet so I explained while trying to keep in my grin, that I had to do something, otherwise she would be stuck with me making annoying noises for the rest of the night.

She didn't like the threat and I grinned at my victory as I proposed maybe I should get a book from the library so I could do something until my father would be back. I realized I enjoyed using his status to remind people who I was so they would listen to me.

She grunted and glared at me before she said, ''You won't be going anywhere. I'll get you a book while you stay put. I don't want to think about what he'd do to me if you would vanish,'' she stated suspiciously.

It wasn't perfect, but her absence would grant me the opportunity to leave anyways, so I decided not to make a fuss out of it.

So with a small nod she spun around and started walking to the door, her hand resting on the rattling set of keys on her hip. I sucked in a breath as she reached for the door handle. If she'd lock me in the infirmary, I wouldn't be able to execute my plan and I would still be stuck here.

My mind was spinning as her hand closed on the handle and I watched her take her keys with wide eyes and I suddenly told her to stop. ''I wouldn't lock me in here. Think of what my father would do if he found out about it,'' I said daringly as I watched her stare at me momentarily.

''He would only praise me if he knew my reasons,'' she stated as she turned back around. ''Are you sure,'' I asked smugly as I raised an eyebrow. ''Would he believe you over me?''

I saw her swallow and knew my attempt had proven victorious. However, as the door closed behind her, I listened closely, waiting for the lock to click, but it didn't.

A grin came to my lips as I pushed myself up and my feet were about to make contact with the floor until suddenly the door opened and no other than Grindelwald came striding through the hall, immediately heading for me.

He had several cuts on his face, but they didn't look too serious, his expression, however, did.

His expression was unreadable as we made eye-contact and it made me uncomfortable. ''We need to talk, now,'' he said. His expression betrayed nothing of what was going on in his mind.

And it was only when the doors closed behind us, that I knew I had screwed up.


	20. Chapter 20 ➛Shadows of Doubt

Neither of us said a word on our way to his office. His stride had picked up the pace and I was having difficulty catching up with him. But once I did, I quickly fell back again. His expression might've betrayed nothing, but his eyes seemed ablaze with anger.

I felt a hollowness form in the pit of my stomach. I didn't know what I had done wrong but I had a feeling it had to do with what had happened at the rally.

Anxiety filled my chest as the door swung open with a flick of his hand and he waited for me to enter before doing so himself and slamming it shut behind his back.

I waited in the middle of the room for him to make a move and give me an idea of how I should react to this. But he kept silent and sat down behind his desk, calmly, but sternly motioning for the chair opposite him.

I shook my head and pushed it out of the way. ''I'd rather stand,'' I said as I watched him hardly. Somehow, he had triggered my defences and I would not do what he'd say, not even if it might set off his anger. However, all he did was glare and watch me as a tense silence fell.

His eyes were cast down on the parchment and books lying on his desk as he asked, softly but dangerously, ''Did you tell anyone about the location of the rally?''

Suddenly it all clicked. Of course, it was about the attack. He thought it was my fault because I must've told someone. Which wasn't untrue.

I swallowed and opened my mouth to speak, but he cut me off as his eyes found their way back to mine. Instead of holding his gaze, I looked away. ''Who,'' he asked, as he watched me intently, his eyes locked on my face as I scraped up the courage to say it.

I sighed and finally looked up at him, straight into his eyes. ''Alyx.'' I immediately saw his face darken and he threw his head back in annoyance. ''But she would never do that!'' I quickly defended.

As he lifted his face to look at me, I felt a rush of anxiety at the way he watched me. ''Do you have any idea how much trouble the Ministry would go through just to plant a spy in our midst? She could be working for them. She could be the spy,'' he said, his teeth gritted.

''She would never do that,'' I repeated, my voice receiving an edge of anger. ''Dammit, (Y/N)! Have you listened to anything I just said?'' He yelled as he stood up from his chair and slammed the desk with his fists. ''She could be faking just to get information out of you!''

His words had stung. Alyx wouldn't be faking our relationship, would she? My gaze remained trained on the ground as silence fell. What if she was? What was I going to do then?

He took a few breaths, as I watched him, brows furrowed in anger as he rubbed the back of his neck tiredly. ''You almost died, again, which wouldn't have happened if you'd _just_ listened to me,'' he said, his voice steady as he glanced up at me. ''I might not be the best at creating and nurturing relationships, but I'm not a fool, I know how to protect you, but that requires your cooperation.''

He sighed and watched me. ''We'll continue this conversation later, but I won't share any valuable information with you anymore until we have this cleared up,'' he said as he walked around his desk, heading for the door.

He held it open for me, but I remained rooted to the spot where I had been standing the entire time.

It had been on my mind since he came striding through the infirmary. I wanted to share my experience with him as quickly as possible so we might set out to find her.

''I met her,'' I blurted out. He was watching me blankly in return as his hand dropped to his side. ''Who?''

Our eyes locked and I saw the confusion in his. ''Naomie,'' I said, followed by a swallow as I continued, ''My mother.''

His expression remained blank, however, in his eyes you could see what was truly going on inside him. I wasn't sure if it had been my imagination, but I thought I could see tears forming in his eyes.

''That's impossible,'' he said, his voice trembling slightly. ''She's dead.''

''No, she isn't. It was her, I talked to her,'' I tried desperately, but I could see the pain in his eyes and he didn't believe me in the slightest. ''We need to go find her,'' I tried once more as he remained silent.

He shook his head and pointed at the hallway as he fixed his gaze on the floor. I felt my anger bubbling up as I watched him with furrowed brows. ''Dad, listen to me!'' I yelled. His gaze shot up, fixed on me. And I suddenly realized I just called him dad, unintentionally.

However, it had seemed to get his attention, so I used it to my advantage, if I'd falter now, my chance would be gone. ''I talked to her. I _saw_ Lillian's reaction. I know it was her.''

''How could you be sure it wasn't the Ministry and it wasn't just another trick to lure you out?'' he asked, his expression as blank as ever. ''Because,'' I started. ''I felt a connection. The same connection I felt with you,'' I said, my gaze fixed on his face, and suddenly his features shifted and he no longer seemed able to repress his feelings.

''I'm sorry. But you have to go,'' he said as he walked to the windows and stood there, staring at the distant mountains with his hands joined behind his back.

A flood of defeat washed over me and I realized I would be wasting time if I'd spend any more on trying to convince him. So, I left the office, slamming the door shut behind me in frustration.

My thoughts were spinning the entire time on my way to my room. He hadn't believed me about Naomie. If that wasn't bad enough, he was convinced it was Alyx who had betrayed him, and there was no way he'd let her stay at the castle for a long time after our _disagreement_.

However, despite my confidence, his words had made me uncertain. Alyx was indeed the only one who knew about the location, so what if he'd been right? What if it had been her?

As if she had heard my thoughts, Alyx appeared around the corner, books in her hands as she walked down the corridor, clearly heading to our room. We hadn't officially started sharing one, but since the first night she stayed with me, she hadn't been in her own room.

She had been reading the covers of the books and hadn't seen me standing in the middle of the corridor until I called her and she looked up, staring at me as she dropped the books to the ground and ran toward me.

She threw her arms around my neck and hugged me tightly. I laughed and gasped at the same time as she threw her weight against my sensitive arm. She immediately pulled away and watched me with a painful, apologetic look.

''I heard about what happened. What did she do to you?'' she asked as she caught sight of the sling supporting my arm. ''I got off pretty good, actually. I'm lucky it was just my arm,'' I said tiredly. Before she could say anything else I pulled her to the windows and said, ''I need to talk to you.''

She watched me gravely as I struggled to find words. ''The Ministry knew where we gathered. I didn't tell anyone. Except you, and I don't want to believe it, but...''

She took a step back, hurt dancing across her features. ''You think it was me?'' she asked, her voice low and filled with betrayal. ''How could you think I'd do that?''

I shook my head and tried to grab her hand, but she pulled it away roughly. ''I don't. I knew you wouldn't. But...'' I tried, but she cut me off before I could continue.

''But what?''

''My father thinks you did. I can't change his mind, you have to go,'' I said. ''I don't know what he'll do.''

She frowned at me and shook her head. ''You want me to go?'' she asked with a pained glance. ''You want to get rid of me?''

''No!'' I replied immediately. ''I would never do that, but here, there's no one who can protect you.''

She watched me angrily. ''Why? You're here, you can protect me,'' she said as tears filled her eyes and desperation filled her voice. I saw her hands trembling from the corner of my and it pained me to see her like this.

''No, I won't be here for some time,'' I said as I turned to the window, my eyes locking on a soaring bird.

''Where are you going?'' she asked, the anger slowly fading from her voice as she realized I was dead serious.

A sigh escaped my lips as I turned back to her and my voice dropped to a whisper as I said, ''Something else happened at the rally,'' I said uncertainly as my gaze dropped to the ground.

She was still keeping her distance, but I could sense the change of air. She was still angry with me, but she knew what I was about to tell her was serious.

''I met someone who I thought had died. Who everyone thought had died. And I need to find her,'' I said as I looked into her eyes. ''I don't know how long I'll be gone for, and hell, I don't even know if I'll survive, but I do know that this is something I must do.''

She watched me uncertainly as she herself glanced out the window. ''Then I'll come with you,'' she said confidently. I was about to argue, but before I could she had cut me off. ''There is nothing that could change my mind, so spare your breath,'' she said as she looked into my eyes.

I felt a surge of amusement rushing through me at her comment, however, the look in her eyes quickly made it vanish. She had been drop-dead serious.

''Fine, but there's someone else we need to pick up. And if you'll die, I swear I'll kill you for wanting to come with me,'' I said as I rolled my eyes. She replied with a short 'fine' before she stalked past me and down the corridor.

It meant to be funny, so her reply had made me feel foolish. ''Does this mean you're no longer angry with me?'' I asked softly as I went trodding after her. ''Oh, no. I'm still furious with you.''

**Grindelwald's P.O.V (Third Person)**

A day had passed and he had not run into you since your disagreement. He had needed half an hour to compose himself and restore his emotional walls that you had so graciously taken down. 

It had been an unrestful night as he kept rolling over in his mind what you had said. How could you be so convinced to have spoken to Naomie if she was dead? How could it be so convincing for you to drop your suspicions and wariness based on a feeling you had. Had that meant it was true?

He had been thinking about it all night and that didn't change when dawn broke and the first light appeared on the horizon.

He hadn't slept a wink, and so he dressed up and went down to his office. And it was only after an hour as he sat in his chair, a book opened before him, that his eyes closed and didn't open.

His dream was filled with fog and darkness, until at some point a voice rang through the silence, followed by the piercing croak of a bird nearby. Suddenly a person came into view, not much to his surprise it was you, but you looked dirty and had a cut on your forehead, roving the area with tired eyes.

His gaze was fixed on you until, suddenly there was a second voice, one that he immediately recognized. ''Naomie,'' he muttered under his breath as he watched the second figure appear from the fog.

As she watched you stumble as you looked up at her, she sped toward you to catch you before you'd hit the ground, and the moment her fingers brushed you, there was a bright green light and then there was a voice. ''One must die if the other wishes to live.''

It was Lillian. Her high maniacal cackling following her announcement as the curse hit and filled his vision with a green light.

He shot upright. It hadn't been a dream. It was a vision, and he had a certain feeling, it was a particularly dreadful one. 


	21. Chapter 21 ➛Ghosts From the Past

Alyx and I had gone to our chambers to get ready for the journey, however, what she didn’t know, was that she would not stay with me after our first destination. At least, that’s what I hoped. I did not want to drag her into my problems. Especially not if they could cost her her life. 

We went about the room in silence. I glanced at her now and again, but she never seemed interested in returning them. So instead I took my cloak and fastened it around my shoulders. 

Robert had been sitting on the foot end of the bed, watching us curiously. As I sat next to him, he looked up at me questioningly and picked my cloak. ‘’We’re going away for a little while,’’ I said softly. 

His eyes remained glued to mine until he suddenly started flapping his wings and settled on my shoulder. ‘’No,’’ I stated as I watched him sternly. ‘’You’re not coming with us.’’

His beady black eyes turned to me and he picked my ear and started croaking. He spread his wings and started soaring through the room. ‘’I know you can fly when there’s danger, but I don’t know where we’ll end up and if there are creatures there that could hurt you.’’

Our gazes locked momentarily before he croaked again, and returned to my shoulder. I rolled my eyes and straightened, looking at Alyx who had still turned her back to me. 

I hated this tension between us and wished nothing more than to break it. However, I was also aware of the anger that was still in her system. So maybe it would be better to wait a little while. 

As I watched her, she spun around and took her bag as shes walked out of the room. She seemed a little too dramatic for my liking, but I supposed that it would be over soon. 

Robert and I sent each other a glance before I, too, got up and walked out the room, walking after her. ‘’Where are we going?’’ she asked as she suddenly turned around on the spot, causing me to almost bump into her. 

She remained standing, watching em seriously as I regained my composure. ‘’I’ll explain in the woods,’’ I said as I smiled a little. I saw in her eyes she wanted to smile back but didn’t. A grin broke on my face as I lead the way to the front gate.

The sun had started its descend about an hour ago, now all there was left was a faint light shade on the horizon. Stars had started popping up in the sky, and they reminded me of the night at the manor. And how I had stared up at the sky before the rally, reminding myself of all the good things that had happened since graduation. 

And the sudden realization hit me that this quest, this journey could give me everything or take everything. And that thought was the only thing that had made me hesitate since the beginning. 

However, the hesitation was short-lived, because it had vanished before I could take another breath. 

Alyx stopped and stood, staring at the gate in front of her, waiting for me to catch up before saying, ‘’You’re really going to do this?’’ and turned to me. 

I returned the gaze and nodded confidently. ‘’I have to know,’’ I said, my voice barely a whisper. 

And that’s how our journey began. 

  
  


The conversations I had with Alyx on our way into the forest were only on important business. I knew she was still angry with me, despite my apologies, which annoyed me to a certain point. But I knew this was not the time to fight, which would certainly make her even angrier with me.

So, for both our sakes I held it in and, ignoring the tension, pushed through by telling her my plans. ‘’My father will not like it, but if I want to find my mother, it’s the only way.’’ 

She didn’t reply and pushed some branches out of the way, and let them slip so they’d slap me in the face. I grunted in annoyance and ran toward her, Robert bobbing on my shoulder. 

‘’I know you’re angry, but can you please behave normally?’’ I asked her, anger lining my features. I had done my best at containing my emotions, but she had crossed a line. And if we were to go on this journey together, we needed to be able to act normal around each other.

‘’You’ve got to pull yourself together and stop being so dramatic. This is important, and we need to be able to not kill each other if we want to get through it,’’ I said as I took her hand and pulled her back.

She spun around, glaring at me. ‘’Did you really just call me dramatic?’’ she asked, watching me with a poisonous look. And at that moment I gave up hope. 

I took her hand and disapparated before she could protest or even react. Once we reappeared she pulled her hand from mine and looked around with a frown on her face. Neither of them knew where we were going, and I received an exclaim from both of them. 

‘’I know, but it’s the only lead I have. Besides, all the students are in bed and I can manage to keep my face hidden,’’ I said, my gaze fixed on the castle’s turrets and the moon shining brightly above its majesty. 

We tried to use the front gate, but it was locked. Of course. Luckily for us, I’d spent most of my life at Hogwarts discovering secret passageways and entrances to hide from the bullies. This recovered knowledge came in handy at times like this when you were hunted by the government of your community for something you didn’t do, and you wished to break into a highly secured school which contained information about a long lost person who was thought dead for more than a decade. 

Rolling my eyes at my sarcastic thoughts, I led Alyx past the castle walls and to a dark-looking entrance, which revealed itself to us after making our way through the brush and a simple disillusioning charm. 

We entered the clammy passageway and hurried past the cold stone, seeing only the radius the tips of our wands illuminated. ‘’Do you have a plan?’’ Alyx asked stoically. Swallowing the spike of anxiety, I murmured nervously, ‘’What do we need a plan for?’’

Suddenly her walls broke down and she slapped me. ‘’You don’t even have a plan? You’re the most wanted person in the wizarding world besides your father,’’ she said as her voice raised slightly. 

Shushing her with a sudden hand, I looked up and held my wand close to the ceiling. ‘’We’re here,’’ I whispered as I pushed open the trapdoor and used the walls to haul myself through the hole. Robert flew after me and settled on my shoulder as I emerged into a small broom cupboard. 

‘’C’mon, we have to get going,’’ I said as I held out my hands to her. She took them unwillingly and I hauled her up, closing the trapdoor behind her. ‘’I never thought we’d be back here, Bobbie,’’ I muttered to Robert who sat on my shoulders, looking around just as curiously as me. 

Suddenly a frown came to my face as I heard a voice from the other side of the door. ‘’What do you think you’re doing out here? It’s past curfew, get back to your dormitory.’’

Prefects. Those bastards that found themselves better than others. I still could not fathom how Dumbledore could have chosen those bullies to be prefects. They abused the power and authority they were granted to make those below them suffer.

As I listened to their fading footsteps, I creaked open the door and glanced into the dark corridor, watching the faint light of the prefect’s wand bobbing up and down. 

Sneaking from the cramped space, I glanced around before starting in the opposite direction, hurrying and checking if Alyx had taken my lead. There had not been a plan made, but I had not once felt that to be a problem, until now. 

How was I supposed to reach Dumbledore? 

If Alyx knew of this complication she would scold me eternally, which was why I decided to act like I had everything under control and go along with whatever was to happen. But as we crept along the cold, stone walls, there were suddenly loud footsteps, heading straight toward us. 

For a moment, panic seized me and I froze, staring into the darkness, waiting for an exclamation of the unlucky finder. My wand slipped from my sleeve into my hand and I pulled up the hood of my cloak, forcing Robert to hop off my shoulder. 

As he hit the ground, a person rounded the corner, wand in hand, Lumos cast. He immediately caught sight of us, and as he did, he raised his wand at me, but I was faster. Whispering the incantation, he fell backwards, his wand landing next to his frozen body. 

I was terrified the sounds of his body hitting the ground might have caused some stir among the other students. We took a few minutes waiting, just to make sure no one had heard us before we started stumbling along the corridor. 

‘’You know, you could’ve just sent an owl, instead of immobilizing prefects,’’ a voice rang out behind us. I spun around, my heart banging in my throat, but as I recognized the form of the person standing there, I felt relieved.

‘’We need to talk,’’ I immediately said, not keen on wasting any more time. If the school was aware of my sudden appearance, the Ministry would be on my trace before the next day. He nodded his head slightly and did not even send us a second glance as he turned and made his way to his office. 

  
  


As the door closed behind us, I immediately started talking. ‘’You knew,’’ was the only thing I could say for a moment. He was watching me curiously as he leaned against his desk, his hands crossed over his chest. ‘’I’m afraid you’re going to have to be a little more specific,’’ he said, genuinely seeming to have no clue what I was talking about. 

‘’Naomie, my mother. You knew she survived,’’ I said, my head spinning as a smile came to his lips. ‘’Ah, that I did indeed know.’’

There fell a silence and I watched him carefully, tracing each move he made. As a sigh escaped his lips, I watched him suspiciously, but all he did was put his hands in his pockets as he continued to watch me. 

‘’How did you know?’’ he asked suddenly. Tension built up in the room as we shared intense eye-contact. ‘’I met her. I saw her at one of my father’s rally’s,’’ I said. ‘’I told her you said she was dead, to which she reacted. However small it might’ve been, it hadn’t escaped my eye.’’

It felt like he’d shamed my trust. But right now, it was best for me to remain calm and not lose my cool. He was my only lead, and besides that, he was still a friend who had not taken the side of the Ministry. Not yet, at least. 

A hint of a grin now lay hidden behind his casual expression. ‘’You’ve always been one for uncovering deception,’’ he said, and I couldn’t help but notice the hint of pride hidden deep within his voice. ‘’And I understand your wish to pursue her after your discovery, but I’m afraid I cannot give you the information you desire,’’ he said softly, the smile vanishing from his face. 

My expression hardened and I glared at him. ‘’How can you still not allow me to set out to find her? You were the one who gave me her name and allowed me to go out and find my parents. Even though you knew my father was Gellert Grindelwald and you supposedly knew my mother had faked her death?’’ 

He swallowed and seemed for the first time, truly distressed. ‘’I knew that was a mistake, but the reason I’m not telling you now is because of her safety. I can’t risk her location getting out to the Ministry, they’ll hunt her down.’’

He shook my head and felt anger bubbling up in my chest. ‘’It’s a little late for that. She went to the rally herself to see _ me _ . That was her choice. Besides, Lillian has seen her. She knows Naomie has survived, so why keep this from me any longer?’’ I was unsure if my arguments were strong enough to shake him.

His gaze settled on my eyes, and for a moment I thought he was going to turn us away, force us to leave, and maybe even turn us in. But instead, his voice sounded soft as he said, ‘’You’re right.’’

A jolt of excitement went through me as I watched him expectantly. ‘’I’m not sure if you’re aware of your mother’s background, but she has decided to return to where she’d been born. She’s remained there, hidden from the Ministry for the past sixteen years,’’ he said, watching us neutrally as he took a deep breath. 

‘’Where is she from? Where is she?’’ 

‘’She went to the Netherlands and decided to live in a small cabin in a forest. She ha deliberately chosen to live among nature, afraid someone might recognize her if she went to live in the middle of civilization,’’ he said. 

I nodded and watched him thankfully. ‘’I need an address or the name of the forest. I have to go there, I have to find her.’’ Another rush of excitement filled my body as I turned to Alyx who had been standing in a dark corner, silently, the entire time. 

‘’Can I ask you one more favour, professor?’’ I asked as I watched her uncertainly. I knew she would be mad at me after this, but since she was still angry at me, she would only hold me up, and no matter how hard that was to accept, it was the unmistakable truth. 

‘’Of course,’’ he replied, his voice soft as his gaze, too drifted toward Alyx. ‘’Can she stay here at Hogwarts until it’s safe for her to return to Nurmengard? My father doesn’t trust her anymore and I don’t want to know what he’d do to her in my absence.’’

Alyx immediately opened her mouth to argue, but Dumbledore cut her off. ‘’She can stay here,’’ he said. But as Alyx’s gaze drifted between me and Dumbledore, she shook her head defiantly and glared at me. 

‘’You’re not going to leave me here. I won’t let you go alone,’’ she said, as her glare intensified. I sighed and rubbed my eyes. ‘’I can’t take you with me,’’ I said as I watched her sadly. ‘’You’re still mad at me and I can’t have this influence my journey to find my mother.’’

It might’ve sounded harsh, but I couldn’t have said it any different. She huffed and crossed her arms over her chests, looking away angrily. ‘’Please, Alyx. This is my mother we’re talking about.’’

She then finally looked at me and, from all the strange things she could do, she nodded. Frowning at her, I was about to open my mouth to ask for clarification when she suddenly said, ‘’I understand. Just don’t get yourself killed. If you do, I’ll kill you,’’ she said. 

I laughed and said, ‘’You know me.’’

‘’Exactly. That’s why I’m telling you,’’ she said, not daring to let the laughter show on her face. She still wanted to seem angry, but the smiling in her eyes was enough for me. 

That went better than I had expected or dared to hope. So instead of lingering and risking her to change her mind, I asked Dumbledore for the location once more and off I went, Robert on my shoulder, disapparating underneath the starless night sky. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
